Después del Réquiem
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: ¿Qué fue de la vida de todos después del Réquiem? y lo difícil o ...¿fácil? que es reconstruir el mundo pero y mala para esto pero mejorare lean por favor.Lelouch x C.C
1. Chapter 1

**Cap****itulo 1.**

**Mundo destruido, mundo para reconstruir.**

* * *

><p>Después de cientos de años creía que su corazón había olvidado como latir así, con desesperación. En cuanto escuchó el gran alboroto afuera supo que había sucedido, y sus latidos se detuvieron por un segundo para luego seguir con su acelerado ritmo.<p>

-_ Réquiem_ - la cosa más estúpida que se le había ocurrido, sin embargo no había falla alguna, perfecto como todos sus planes era la solución más rápida y además con ello pagaría la "deuda" que se había ganado con el mundo. Ella como su cómplice estaba de acuerdo con los ideales pero no del todo con el método mas no le quedo otra opción que apoyarlo y rezar como lo había estado intentando en la capilla hasta que escuchó los murmullos de los guardias afuera, se habían enterado y el caos reinaba, al parecer nadie quería llevarle las malas noticias.

Sabia que habían pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos desde el suceso cuando escuchó a los vehículos reales regresar, las multitudes habían sido contenidas por Zero y los "rebeldes" y ahora un ambiente festivo llenaba a todo el mundo, todos menos unos cuantos, ella incluida. Ahora corría por los pasillos hacia el ala medica algunos guardias trataron de detenerla en el camino con palabras de consuelo y diciendo que no valía la pena: era tarde.

Cuando llego Suzaku, ya sin la mascara, estaba de pie en el pasillo con expresión sombría y desesperada y se derrumbo en una de las sillas, Jeremiah solemne permanecía de pie junto a la puerta y una llorosa Nunally de nuevo en su silla de ruedas la miraba con ojos suplicantes como esperando respuestas, explicaciones o palabras de consuelo de su parte, que C.C no tenía para nadie ni para sí misma.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando los médicos abrieron la puerta y con un solo movimiento de cabeza negativo dejaron claro que Lelouch había muerto, todos los presentes trataron de procesarlo y el silencio de la sala fue llenado con un grito de Suzaku y el llanto abierto y desesperado de Nunally mientras que el rostro de Jeremiah se desencajaba ese no podía ser el final ese no era el plan perfecto que le había contado Lelouch, los médicos cabizbajos se preparaban para retirarse cuando C.C levanto sus ojos y susurro:

- Es mentira - dijo mientras corría a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Sabía que era inútil y desesperado pero después de cientos de años tenía permitido desquiciarse de vez en cuando ¿no?

Varios gritos desde afuera trataban de convencerla de abrir pero ella no los escuchó y se derrumbo llorando tras la puerta sin el valor siquiera para voltear al lugar donde se suponía estaba el cuerpo. Cientos, no miles de muertes contempladas y esta era la única que temía, la única que no aceptaría. Mientras tanto afuera todos se miraron confiriendo que estaban de acuerdo en que C.C se merecía ese momento y detuvieron a los guardias que se habían acercado a tratar de abrir la puerta. Esperando no se que, nadie fue capaz de retirarse hasta que el atardecer coloreo el cielo y todos decidieron irse a descansar.

Dentro de la habitación C.C perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando el profundo silencio la regreso a la realidad por fin tuvo el valor de pararse y acercarse a la cama que estaba totalmente cubierta por una sabana, sabía que no tenía sentido tener miedo a levantar la sabana, ella había visto cadáveres antes muchas veces durante su existencia, pero no podía y no quería ver "este" cadáver, "este" hombre muerto, por que verlo sería aceptarlo y ella aun no podía hacer eso.

- Mentira... eres un mentiroso… como voy a sonreír… no importa que tan hermoso sea el mundo, no voy a poder sonreír si no estas tu- C.C reiría de sus propias palabras por lo cursis que eran si no fueran verdad. Calló de rodillas junto a la cama y lloró en el pecho del cuerpo bajo la sabana, mientras esta comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, hasta que perdió la conciencia y se hundió en la calidez de la tristeza… ¿calidez? …. ¿qué no se suponía que los cadáveres eran fríos? la chica sorprendida notó que su improvisada almohada se movía de arriba abajo como una acompasada y débil respiración y con desesperación arrojó la sabana lejos y sacudió a Lelouch como lo hacia esas raras mañanas en las que ella despertaba antes que él pero con mucho más fuerza y entusiasmo, el cuerpo entre sus brazos tembló un poco y tosió sangre por lo que la chica dejo de sacudirlo y le miro estupefacta a la cara que mostraba el dolor de su dueño que abrió los ojos y se encontró con los llorosos y tristes de C.C. Ella pudo ver la confusión y alegría en los ojos violetas de su cómplice pero de pronto C.C dejo de tener el control y Lelouch fue el que la abrazo con fuerza hasta que le dolieron las heridas, varias teorías se conformaban en su mente pero nada le importaba más que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Perdón por hacerte llorar- dijo Lelouch y el corazón de C.C latió de nuevo con alegría, por esa su voz y sus palabras, aunque de sus labios solo salio.

- ¿Llorar? ¿Quién te dijo que yo he estado llorando? y menos por ti eres un engreído… eres un tonto… - su voz se corto y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo-… ¿qué se supone que iba yo ha hacer sin ti? ¿cómo pudiste? …- y las palabras desaparecieron solo se abrazo a Lelouch temiendo que esto fuera un sueño o una broma de mal gusto de su cabeza.

- En verdad lo siento…yo no tengo idea de cómo… más bien ya creo saberlo pero no importa estoy feliz de estar aquí- el joven separo a la mujer de su pecho y la miro con una sonrisa torcida que encanto y molesto a C.C que se la borro al instante con un beso que enseguida contesto gustoso el hasta hace unas horas emperador del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente todos los interesados se reunieron en la puerta del ala médica donde fue atendido Lelouch, aun nadie creía tener la suficiente fuerza para abrir la puerta y el guardia que se había quedado a cuidar la habitación tenía la cara más rara del mundo. Suzaku se sorprendió de que el hombre siguiera en su puesto pues la mayoría de los guardias, ya sea que fueron controlados por el Geass o no, habían abandonado el lugar como lo estipulaba la orden eran libres después de la muerte del emperador demonio.

Suzaku se acerco al hombre y no fue hasta que estuvo muy cerca que el guardia notó su presencia y salto hacia la puerta con un leve sonrojo y grito:

- No pueden abrir la puerta- hablo mientras miraba confundido a su alrededor notabo que él no tenía ni las mínima autoridad ni poder ante esas personas, es más ni siquiera debería estar ahí. Pero ellos se encontraban ante el que probablemente era el único guardia fiel por su voluntad a Lelouch que aunque no formaba parte de los guardias de élite siempre trabajó en el palacio, a pesar que le era indiferente el nombre e ideales del emperador en turno, y solo conservaba el empleo por el "honor " y "tradición" familiar y claro para mantener a su familia.

o.O.o

Un día en que la seguridad del palacio brillo por su ausencia e incompetencia ese guardia había llevado a su hijo al trabajo, por que su esposa estaba hospitalizada después de dar a luz a su segundo hijo, cuando todo marchaba a la perfección notó que su hijo de 4 años no estaba donde lo dejo y corrió por el palacio desesperado por saber las consecuencias de lo que llegaría a pasar si alguien veía al niño. El joven guardia creyó ver acabada su carrera y su vida cuando vio al niño en los jardines reales jalando el faldón de la amante del emperador, C.C, diciendo:

- Tengo hambre señorita ¿ha visto a mi papí?

El hombre había escuchado atrocidades del emperador y no esperaba menos de la amante pero para su sorpresa la joven tomo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo al niño y dijo:

- ¿Tu papi?... con que no sea Lelouch por mi esta bien ¿Quieres pizza?

El niño asintió sonriendo y joven de cabello verde se lo llevó hacia la dirección que el guardia sabía era la oficina de su majestad así que corrió en otra dirección pero para llegar al mismo lugar, llegó obviamente después que la chica y pego la cabeza a un ventanal para ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. Sorprendido notó que el niño no estaba, solo estaban la mujer comiendo pizza en el sillón y el emperador revisando su ordenador en el escritorio, de pronto la C.C hablo:

- Lelouch ¿te gustan los niños?

El aludido levanto de inmediato la cabeza extrañado por la pregunta y el tono de la bruja.

- Por que a mí si ¿sabes?- dijo juguetona colocando su mano estratégicamente en su vientre provocando la palidez del joven emperador- y aquí tengo uno… espero que no te moleste- agrego al final con un tono de voz realmente suplicante.

Cuando Lelouch estaba a punto de desmayarse salio de atrás del sillón el pequeño niño con ojos brillantes y corrió al escritorio sonriendo inocentemente pregunto.

- ¿Verdad que no le molesto? ¿Verdad que me dará pizza?

Los ojos miel del pequeño se encontraron con los sorprendidos púrpuras que pasaban de la sorpresa al enfado pero no con el pequeño sino con C.C, cuando Lelouch le devolvió la mirada al niño esta era cálida y dijo:

- C.C los niños me encantan, y tu pequeño puedes comer toda la pizza que quieras- el niño corrió alegre al sillón con C.C y comenzó comer, mientras C. C reía por su victoria y preguntada de forma sexy pero discreta a Lelouch.

- ¿Enserio no te molestaría?

El emperador contestó serio pero sincero.

- Claro que no.

C.C abrió los ojos con sorpresa no solo por las palabras de Lelouch sino por que notó al hombre en la ventana que aunque vestido como guardia no debería estar ahí, en cuanto volteo el emperador el hombre se llenó de miedo, pero Lelouch solo abrió la ventana y pregunto despreocupadamente:

- ¿Es tuyo?

El guardia asintió mecánicamente mientras el niño corría a abrazarlo aun con un triangulo de pizza entre los dientes, de boca del llamado emperador demonio solo salio:

- Obedece tus órdenes que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Lelouch con un tono diferente y voz autoritaria como si de pronto hubieran cambiado la persona frente a él, pero el guardia ya había visto al verdadero emperador hace un momento y la actuación no le convenció del todo.

Al final el guardia solo pudo preguntarse como un par de adolescentes, tan amables y despreocupados podían autoproclamarse "demonios enemigos del mundo" y de donde habían salido todas esas historias exageradas. Desde ese día el guardia guardaba, no lealtad a un emperador sino simpatía por un hombre, por lo que como parte del personal de bajo rango solía viajar con el emperador y este viaje no fue una excepción, cuando se enteró de la muerte del emperador a altas horas de la noche sintió genuina tristeza y se dirigió al ala medica que solo era vigilada por tres hombres que de hecho pretendían retirarse y le dijeron que no era necesario fingir, los hombres se despidieron de el con una palmada en el hombro diciendo:

- Pero no entres ahí la amante del demonio se desquicio y se encerró con el cadáver- la voz se escucho lejana mientras se extendían las risas de los otros hasta dejarlo todo de nuevo en silencio.

La penumbra de pasillo no le importo y se quedó a hacer guardia frente a la puerta sin obligación alguna sumido en tristes pensamientos hasta que creyó escuchar susurros dentro de la habitación y estos se convirtieron poco a poco en sonidos que le hicieron sonrojarse y creer que estaba loco pues una persona "sola" en una habitación no podía ser lo que escuchaba.

o.O.o

Y así estaba todo hasta que llego la mañana y las tres personas que estaban frente a él, lord Jeremiah, la princesa Nunally y lord Kururugi,¿qué no estaba muerto este ultimo?, pretendían abrir una puerta que por lo que escuchó anoche no debía ser abierta o no por lo menos sin tocar.

Pero nadie necesito tocar, la puerta se abrió sola y de ella salio una sonriente C.C y de tras de ella un saludable Lelouch que los miro sorprendido.

- No me esperaba que estuvieran aquí –dijo el entre la sorpresa y la risa.

- Yo apostaba a que si- hablo C.C - pero no te preocupes no estuvieron aquí "toda la noche".

- ¿Pero cómo...ayer los médicos? – dijo sorprendo Suzaku, mientras una risa ronca de Jeremiah llenaba la estancia y Nunally recibía sorprendida un abrazo de su hermano.

- ¿Tu sabías C.C-san? – preguntó la princesa, la aludida negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

- Yo soy el de los milagros aunque esto no estaba en mis planes- dijo Lelouch alegre, pero cambio su tono a serio- no debemos estar aquí es mejor hablar en un lugar seguro - dijo Lelouch notando la presencia del guardia, pero se relajo en cuanto notó su identidad.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar para salir del lugar, solo volteo Lelouch y miro al guardia a los ojos.

-¿Puedo pedirte que olvides esto George?

El joven guardia sorprendido de que el emperador supiera su nombre, y sobre todo de que estuviera vivo, se sobrepuso y contestó con una sonrisa.

- Yes my lord... ¿sabe?... debo ir a buscar trabajo un emperador a muerto y una nación a caído pero aun debo mantener a mi familia- dijo el hombre volteado para salir en dirección contraria a la distinguida comitiva que Lelouch se dispuso a alcanzar.

- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Suzaku – ¿usaste el Geass?

- No- respondió con simpleza y algo más que Suzaku no pudo descifrar-debemos hablar Lelouch di Britania a muerto, el enemigo del mundo desapareció y yo… quiero vacaciones pero hay muchas instrucciones que dejar antes de eso ¿no crees?

Suzaku le miro entre confundido, enfadado y alegre; el plan ya no importaba pues todos estaban realmente felices con los resultados, ahora el mundo estaba listo para reconstruirse.

**Notas:** creo al final quedo OoC pero no importa Reviws x fa por que quiero continuar con esta historia pero espero sus críticas y opiniones. Gracias por leer.

Editado, enero 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**Preparando mis vacaciones.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch y C.C se habían cambiado, el complicado traje de emperador y el sospechoso traje de prisionera respectivamente por un uniforme de la unidad médica, antes de salir de la habitación en la que hace tan solo unas horas se había declarado muerto al emperador, y ahora con todos se dirigían al ayuntamiento, nuevo centro de operaciones establecido por Schneizel, en un vehiculo conducido por Jeremiah mientras diferentes dudas revoloteaban en las mentes de los presentes:<p>

- Ahora vas a decirnos ¿cómo paso esto?- preguntó al fin Suzaku acompañado por las miradas de sorpresa de los presentes ante su tono de reclamó. - No, no lo malinterpreten no es que no este feliz de que estés aquí …es solo que yo mismo…con esa espada …los médicos lo confirmaron…

- El ¿cómo?... es solo que por fin algo me sorprendió y cambio drásticamente mis planes eso es todo- dijo Lelouch tratando de evitar la conversación volteando hacia la ventana polarizada y apretando ligeramente la mano de C.C, sus manos habían estado entrelazadas desde que salieron de la habitación, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida entre los presentes pero había dudas aun más grandes en sus mentes.

- Hermano ¿a caso no quieres decirnos que paso?- pregunto Nunally con semblante triste por primera vez desde que vio salir a su hermano salir por esa puerta.

- No es solo que… yo no debería estar aquí…- agrego en tono bajo y la mano de C.C apretó con fuerza la suya de tal forma que lo hizo voltear y encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de la hermosa inmortal.

- ¿Es que acaso lo odias?- dijo esta en voz baja y triste.

- No por supuesto que no, es solo que no lo merezco, no merezco nada de esto después de todo lo que hice- dijo Lelouch con el rostro lleno de rabia y apretando esta vez él, la suave mano que tenia entre la suya.

- Te equívocas tu eres la persona más amable que conozco y mereces ser feliz- dijo segura la voz de Nunally confirmando con una mirada llena de sinceridad sus palabras.

- No yo fui un tonto y un egoísta yo se que tu no querías nada de lo que hice… - dijo Lelouch bajando la mirada.

- Tu cumpliste tu promesa has hecho del mundo un lugar amable, un mundo que puedo ver y me gusta. A pesar de que el mundo te traiciono… aun así tú lo salvaste y no te rendiste. Tú nos perdonaste antes, por eso nadie tiene derecho a reclamarte nada- dijo Nunally con sentimiento y mirando los ojos púrpuras de su hermano se lanzo con el poco equilibrio que tenía hacia Lelouch que la atrapo en un abrazo.

- Gracias - fue lo único que pudo decir y el ambiente se relajo.

- Pero hermano yo también quiero saber que paso, ¿puedo?- termino con tono angelical pero fingido que logro hacer sonreír a Lelouch.

- Bueno ya que insisten la respuesta es muy simple y yo no tuve que hacer nada- decía Lelouch mientras desabotonaba elegantemente la camisa y deslizaba con lentitud la tela, los presentes esperaban ver alguna herida o cicatriz pero no fue así, solo banca y pura piel hasta llegar al lado izquierdo del pecho justo sobre su corazón estaba marcado claramente el símbolo del Geass una marca igual a la que tenia C.C en su frente. Y después de eso solo el silencio lleno el vehiculo hasta que fue roto por la voz de Suzaku.

- Eso significa que tú…

- Que ya podemos comprar un tiempo compartido sin contratiempos – dijo seria C.C lo que hizo aun más graciosa su frase a los demás por lo que pronto las risas llenaron el ambiente.

- Bueno yo estoy muy bien, pero ahora soy un desempleado - comento Lelouch relajado- así que había estado pensando en conocer Europa por la situación política del imperio nunca fui…

- Primero vamos a Italia- interrumpió una emocionada C.C.

- ¿Italia? ¿Por que primero?- se preguntó a si mismo Lelouch pero en un instante contestó con una sonrisa a la peliverde- Claro si tu quieres será el primer lugar.

El resto de los presentes los miraban con la clásica gotita en la frente y se sentían repentinamente desplazados y extrañados por todo lo que escuchaban.

- Espera… ¿vacaciones? es que acaso no piensas ayudarme- dijo preocupado Suzaku.

Lelouch volteo a verlo con cara inocente y dijo:

- ¿A qué? pero si todo esta bien con Nunally, Schneizel, la orden de los caballeros negros y los demás no habrá ningún problema. Además creo que hay personas a las que no les dará gusto verme o aunque les de gusto es mejor dejar las cosas como están- agrego con tono sombrío y ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo por lo que los presentes no sabían si era sincero o buen actor.

- ¿Vas a dejarme solo? ¿Entonces por qué vamos al ayuntamiento?- Pregunto Suzaku algo ofendido.

- Tu no estarás solo – espeto enseguida Lelouch con una mirada significativa que logro sonrojar a Nunally sin que Suzaku comprendiera bien del todo- y vamos al ayuntamiento por que entiendo que aunque yo quiera vacaciones el mundo se desmoronaría sin mi presencia- dijo en tono teatral y sarcástico, ante la mirada molesta de Suzaku, que se sentía como un niño al que sus padres no llevaran de paseo y cruzo los brazos molesto.

Lelouch volvió a acomodar a Nunally en su silla y enseguida ante la sorpresa de todos dio la orden a Jeremiah de cambiar el rumbo.

- Orange! Antes de ir al ayuntamiento tenemos que ir de compras ¿puedes hacer una parada?

Jeremiah solo oculto su molestia ante el apodo pues Lelouch era una de las pocas personas que podía decirlo sin ser lanzado unos metros –

- Si Orange! Yo quiero pizza - agrego C.C.

Y una venita de enfado salto en la frente del hombre más fiel del emperador pero nuevamente no podía hacer nada. Y así pronto terminaron estacionándose frente a un centro comercial donde C.C y Lelouch entraron y los demás esperaron pacientemente por un rato.

o.O.o

Dos extrañas personas con uniformes médicos caminaban por el centro comercial, no podía negarse que ambos, hombre y mujer, eran muy hermosos pero muy extraños, el chico llevaba una gorra que ocultaba sus ojos y caminaba tímidamente mientras la chica tenia un largo cabello verde y una actitud extrovertida, sin duda una pareja recorrían el lugar a toda velocidad tomados de la mano, comprando: ropa sin siquiera probársela, lentes de contacto de varios colores, pizza, artículos médicos, celulares, pizza, un tablero de ajedrez, artículos de arte, pizza, artículos tecnológicos, comestibles, libros, más ropa, más pizza y mucho más, hasta que al fin salieron del lugar totalmente trasformados hasta el punto de que Jeremiah dudo en abrir la puerta del vehiculo cuando alguien toco la ventanilla.

Nadie reconocería al antiguo emperador demonio vestido de "adolescente", con pupilentes verdes y peinado diferente con el cabello hacia atrás y ropa ajustada y llamativa, tenia a C.C a un lado vestida sexi y a la moda llevaba pupilentes violetas y el cabello en dos coletas bajas que se rizaban en las puntas ambos se veían algo "Gyaru" y Suzaku no pudo evitar reír mientras Nunally se limitaba a sonreír no negaría que su hermano se veía bien pero aun así ese look no iba mucho con él. .

- Se supone que no deberían llamar la atención y ahora pareces cantante de rock Lelouch - dijo Suzaku con tono divertido y tratando de no reír fuerte para no llamar más la atención del resto de la gente pues los recién llegados robaban miradas del sexo opuesto y algunas hasta del mismo.

Lelouch guardo todos sus insultos y se oculto el rostro con la mano que pasaba por su cabello con desesperación escogiendo entre sus respuestas la mejor, cuando la risa de Suzaku fue interrumpida por Chesse- kun estrellándose contra su rostro con fuerza y el reclamo de C.C

- A mi me gusta.

¿De dónde había salido el nuevo Chesse-kun? pues de 6 visitas a la pizzería el mismo día, tiempo record considerando que ambos no habían estado ni una hora dentro del centro comercial. De pronto la atención la llamo otra cosa, la enorme fila de mensajeros con paquetes de las compras que llegaban y C.C con una sonrisa pidiendo a Jeremiah que abriera el compartimento de carga, Suzaku que ocupaba el asiento trasero fue invadido entonces no solo por Chesse-kun sino también por varios paquetes entre los que pudo reconocer… ¿un jarrón?

- Me recuerdas ¿para qué necesitamos todo esto?- pregunto Suzaku alzando una ceja.

- Aunque no lo creas hay cosas muy útiles ahí y ahora si podemos ir al ayuntamiento - dijó Lelouch abordando el vehiculo junto a C.C que en cuanto estuvo arriba recupero a Chesse- kun y lo abrazo, para luego arrojarlo con preocupación y lanzarse al asiento de atrás rebuscando entre los paquetes hasta que encontró una caja que al destaparla despidió un delicioso aroma dulce… ¿pan?... ¡donas! Todos la miraron extrañados y la peliverde solo pudo decir.

- Se me antojo, pero no se preocupen traje para todos – mientras mostraba la caja con varias donas multicolores, nadie pudo evitar la tentación y al final cada uno guardaba un placido y cómodo silencio comiendo, incluso Jeremiah que conducía y comía al mismo tiempo.

De pronto el vehiculo se detuvo y todos miraron afuera hacia el ayuntamiento de Tokio, nueva sede para reorganizar todo después de la caída del imperio de Britannia, la FNU (Federación de las Naciones Unidas) seria ahora la máxima autoridad mundial y ella se encargaría de manejar el caos aparente en el que se sumía el mundo y era aparente por ahora todas las naciones estaban dispuestas a cooperar y no había guerras posibles pues el mundo se había desecho ya de su mayor enemigo lo que todos querían en estos momentos era: reconstruir, tomar todos los pedazos de su vida rota y comenzar de nuevo.

Dentro del vehiculo de vidrios polarizados Suzaku sacó el maletín donde guardaba el uniforme de Zero y se dispuso a su transformación cuando notó que estaba rodeado, ¿como demonios iba a cambiarse?

- ¿Como lo hacías Lelouch?- preguntó Suzaku al antiguo Zero.

- Soy muy hábil aunque no lo creas – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa- y la verdad nunca tuve mucha compañía solo la suficiente y de confianza- ante esta ultima frase C.C sonrío con suficiencia.

Mientras Suzaku solo pensaba trágame tierra.

- No podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí dentro solo ponte la capa y la mascara no seas fatalista- la solución era muy simple y Suzaku se dispuso enseguida.

- Yo te espero aquí no tardes las donas no me duraran toda la vida- le dijo C.C a Lelouch cuando todos bajaban del vehiculo y detuvo la mano de Nunally cuando bajan su silla de ruedas- espero que podamos hablar otro día- agrego con tono amable que fue respondido con una sonrisa y gesto afirmativo de la pequeña de ojos lila.

La puerta del vehiculo fue cerrada rápidamente y algunos personas se acercaban para tratar de ver a Zero no se hizo esperar escuchar a la multitud aclamando y algunos insultos para el derrocado emperador tampoco faltaron.

C.C se revolvió incomoda dentro del vehiculo y abrazo fuertemente a Chesse-kun no podía creer la bola de fanáticos de afuera su actitud la molestaba y entristecía así que tomo otra dona de la caja y mastico molesta.

Afuera Lelouch se tenso, esperaba que su disfraz fuera lo suficiente mente bueno, el sabía que parecía muy entupido salir solo un día después de su "muerte" pero aun así tenia mucha confianza y no creía que nada fuera a salir mal, se alejo de la multitud que aclamaba a Zero y se dirigió a la cajuela a sacar algunos paquetes, mientras escuchaba algunos reclamos de la multitud debido a la presencia de Jeremiah que Zero callo con un solo movimiento, Lelouch se dispuso a regresar y cuando estuvieron juntos entraron al ayuntamiento dejando atrás a los fanáticos, una vez adentro Lelouch notó como uno de los guardias, un caballero negro de hecho, lo detenía por los hombros y solo pudo decir:

- Yo vengo con ellos - salio de sus labios con un tono de voz pasivo y dulce que hace mucho no usaba.

- Es un amigo, déjenlo en paz- dijo Zero con la voz manipulada con el casco sonaba igual que el original y los guardias lo soltaron sin preguntas, aun así Lelouch pudo escuchar cuando se alejaban-

- Ahora es amigo de las estrellas de rock que raro- y una venita salto de la frente de Lelouch no volvería a hacer caso a C.C cuando comprara ropa que bien que toda la demás la había escogido él. El grupo se alejo por los pasillos y pronto llegaron a su destino.

**Notas**: pues bien aquí les dejo este capi espero que les guste y prometo subir el próximo más rápido. Infinitas gracias a los que me dejaron su reviews *reverencia*


	3. Chapter 3

**C****apitulo 3.**

**Se cancelan mis vacaciones.**

* * *

><p>En una elegante oficina privada Lelouch después de conectar infinidad de cables en la computadora principal y mover sus dedos rápidamente por el teclado como si tocara el piano declaró con una sonrisa de suficiencia:<p>

- Esta hecho, ahora podremos comunicarnos sin problemas y te aseguro que si no te metes en problemas nadie nos descubrirá. No necesita ser desde esta computadora cualquiera conectada al sistema principal bastara, solo necesitas estos comandos- dijo entregándole un papel- así que no importa donde instalen tu oficina… y esto es para comunicaciones personales y un relégalo- completo ofreciéndole una laptop negra decorada con un gato?- lo siento fue idea de C.C pero creo que no volveré a confiar – dijo señalándose a si mismo y los dos no pudieron evitar reír.

- De hecho está si me gusta…- su risa se desvaneció – pero ¿en verdad se van?

- Si, lo siento, es arriesgado quedarse aquí creo que es lo mejor por el momento pero no preocupes te enviaremos recuerdos.- dijo Lelouch con sonrisa burlona y Suzaku bufó.

De pronto la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y una despeinada C.C entro a la habitación con Arthur en las manos y un grito emocionado

- Quiero uno de estos- por lo que Suzaku se lo arrebato de las manos y pronto ambos se encontraron peleando como niños pequeños por el pobre animal que se libero con una efectiva mordida al chico pero corrió de inmediato de su lado, por lo que C.C se considero derrotada y solo pudo dirigirse a Lelouch

- En verdad quiero uno de esos son tan lindos- dijo con tono emocionado y ojos de ilusión llorosos como niña pequeña que estaba apunto de hacer una rabieta, Lelouch estaba confundido y encantado con el rostro de su cómplice y no pudo mas que decir.

-Si… - a lo que C.C sonrío y poco le falto para saltar- … pero ¿como entraste?

-Eso fue fácil me conoces…- contesto con su tono usual como si hubiese olvidado su emoción de hace un rato, pero la recupero en un instante-… hasta que encontré a Arthur….- dijo soltando uno de los listones de su cabello e invitando al gato a jugar con el-… él … no la nuestra se llamara Ginebra ¿te gusta Arthur? ¿No quieres una novia?

El gato ladeo la cabeza por un momento y luego dio un maullido que parecía ser una afirmación, C.C se instalo en un sillón y siguió jugando con el gato mientras Lelouch le explicaba a Suzaku como usar la laptop para comunicarse. De pronto el estomago de C.C gruño y sin que nadie dijera nada Suzaku activo el comunicador y pidió una pizza por lo que a los pocos minutos sonó el intercomunicador y todos pensaron era la comida pero se sorprendieron cuando por el intercomunicador llego la voz de Kallen

- Puedo hablar con usted un momento Zero…- sama – dijo con evidente tono de fingido respeto

Todos se miraron e incluso Arthur se tenso, en una rápida exploración por la habitación Lelouch y C.C terminaron metidos en un armario al mismo tiempo que Kallen impaciente habría la puerta de golpe y Suzaku con veloces movimientos se ponía la mascara.

- ¿Es necesaria esa farsa conmigo?- preguntó molesta Kallen, mientras Lelouch y C.C contenían la respiración dentro del armario, pero al mirarse a la cara se relajaron y algo en la situación les pareció divertido hasta el punto que tuvieron que aguantarse la risa.

Suzaku se quitó la mascara.

-Listo, ¿satisfecha? ¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó Suzaku con tranquilidad y calma que exasperaron más a la chica.

- ¿De qué quiero hablar? Pues obviamente de… ¿qué demonios esta pasando ahora? ¿Qué paso antes para que llegáramos a esto? Y ¿Qué pasara después? ¿No estas ocultándome nada? no puedo creer que todos se tomen esto con tanta calma cuando Lelouch acaba de…- de su sobresalto inicial con el que comenzó su discurso llego la tristeza y no termino su frase

Suzaku entendía su desesperación pero todo eso estaba contemplado en el Réquiem y no había marcha atrás, Lelouch mismo acababa de decirlo hace un rato… "Eso era lo mejor" y con ese pensamiento en mente comenzó a hablar:

- Hablar del pasado seria inútil, respecto a eso no tenemos nada que decir, tu sabes todo lo que tienes que saber - Kallen recibió las palabras como golpes en la cara pero estos "golpes" la tranquilizaron era así de simple.

-Comprendo es que simplemente no puedo calmarme…- la tristeza invadió su rostro y las lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas- Lelouch no debió hacer eso seguro que juntos abríamos encontrado otra forma- Suzaku se había acercado a consolarla y trato de rodearla con un abrazo pero Kallen lo rechazó con brusquedad diciendo. - ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? - Suzaku dejo de abrazarla y se puso serio de nuevo

-Por que simplemente era justo y lo mejor, un plan perfecto, fue ejecutado y resultó tienes algún problema con eso- Kallen miro con enojo los ojos verdes que la retaban y se paro dispuesta a salir del lugar.

Mientras tanto la joven pareja en el armario no escucho ni una sola palabra de la discusión, Lelouch y C.C se besaban apasionadamente en la oscuridad y de hecho comenzaban a ser ruidosos cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kallen y Suzaku pero fue ella la que volteo sorprendía, escuchaba pero no sabía "que", mientras que Suzaku si sabía que eran esos leves ruidos y se golpeó la frente con desesperación, en que demonios pensaba Lelouch corrección obviamente Lelouch _No_ estaba pensando, la chica pelirosa camino hacia la dirección del armario y ha Suzaku se le bajo la presión sanguínea pero mientras más se acercaba menos le importaba, - te lo mereces como se te ocurre hacer eso aquí – pensó, de pronto la situación de pareció graciosa a él también.

-Escuchas eso- dijo Kallen- ¿Qué demonios es?

-No en realidad no escucho nada, pero podría ser Arthur- dijo Suzaku despreocupado.

Esta vez aunque el cerebro de Lelouch no quisiera procesar esa información no pudo evitar notar lo que pasaba afuera y separo a la peliverde y le indicó silencio, C.C se quejo con una mueca y ambos volvieron a aguantarse la risa; cuando Kallen estaba por llegar al armario la puerta principal sonó y Suzaku se volvió a colocar la mascara.

-La comida que ordenó Zero-sama- Suzaku autorizo la entrada y un guardia con un carrito de comida entro al lugar llenando el cuarto con olor a pizza, Kallen vio la comida boquiabierta y de pronto le entraron ganas de apuñalar a la pizza.

- Parece que "alguien" te contagio ese mal gusto- dijo molesta y salio del lugar sin decir más

- Gracias - dijo Suzaku al guardia que había cerrado la puerta tras el y la pareja del armario salio envuelta en risas, los rostros sonrojados y la ropa desaliñada, al nuevo Zero le hubiese gustado estar enojado con ellos pero en verdad no pudo mas que reírse con ellos, mientras una puerta diferente tras el escritorio se habría eran Jeremiah, Nunally y Sayoko entraban al cuarto con… una caja de pizza. Nunally vio la caja que ya estaba en la mesa de centro y se entristeció por un instante pero C.C se acerco a ella y tomo con emoción la pizza.

- Que bien para mi nunca hay suficiente de esta.- La joven en silla de ruedas recupero un semblante alegre y todos se dispusieron a una rica pero poco saludable comida.

Durante la comida todos se concentraron en una conversación dulce y trivial como si nada hubiera pasado, ciertamente aun faltaba reconstruir un montón de cosas nada era en realidad perfecto, pero todos los presentes tenían derecho de olvidar aun que sea solo por un momento el trabajo y al mundo y divertirse sino ¿para que habían luchado?

- Y hablando en serio ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante Lelouch a donde piensas ir?- preguntó Suzaku, mientras Lelouch y su cómplice se miraban a la cara y entrelazaban las manos.

-Ya se los dije nos vamos de vacaciones es tu turno de hacer milagros Suzaku.

-Que injusticia- contestó el aludido en tono dramático pero juguetón, y es que en verdad parecía un poco injusto el arreglando al mundo y Lelouch de vacaciones con su novia. El chico de los ojos púrpura pudo leer los pensamientos del castaño en su rostro y le contestó.

-No lo veas de ese modo creo que tenemos que ocultarnos durante un rato, después de todo yo estoy muerto y no puedo salir y andar por ahí.

-Yo también estoy muerto- se quejó Suzaku- y aun así trabajare- agregó hundiéndose en el sillón un poco molesto.

- Fatalista e idealista como siempre ya te dije que te ayudare - contestó Lelouch

- Vamos dejen de pelear este es un momento alegre- se quejó Nunally.

- No estamos peleando no te preocupes Nunally- dijo Suzaku con una sonrisa que le dedicó solo a la joven en silla de ruedas- solo le recuerdo a Lelouch lo irresponsable que es.- Al joven ex emperador se le salto una venita en la frente pero no dijo nada prefirió pasarlo por alto y dirigir su mente a otra cosa así que alargo su mano por otro trozo de pizza pero Suzaku fue más rápido y lo gano, Lelouch se conformo con retarlo en una pelea de miradas que termino con Suzaku mordiendo la pizza triunfal y Lelouch chasqueando la lengua enfadado, victoria para Kurorugi, Nunally los veía y reía por dentro al parecer esos chicos solo podían pelear como cuando eran niños pero ese simple hecho la hacia feliz ese era el mundo tranquilo que siempre había deseado uno donde Lelouch y Suzaku pelearan por el ultimo trozo de pizza y no por la supremacía del mundo.

Era verdad al parecer las dos pizzas familiares no habían sido suficientes para el pequeño grupo, la comida se había terminado y todos se quedaron con ganas de más aunque nadie se quejó y siguieron hablando hasta el atardecer, C.C lamento haber dejado a Chesse-kun en el auto y se recostaba aburrida en las piernas de Lelouch mientras la conversación giraba hacia asuntos oficiales y posturas y estrategias políticas que Lelouch le aconsejada a Suzaku y Nunally, C.C no pudo más y se quedo dormida. Cuando llegó la hora de las despedidas todos se sintieron un poco tristes, Lelouch abrazó a Nunally asegurando le que siempre estarían en contracto y el se las ingeniaría para visitarlos seguido y cuando llegó el turno de Jeremiah este solo rechazó la mano que le ofrecía el joven y dijo

- No hay necesidad de eso Lelouch- sama, por que yo no lo dejare solo voy a encargarme de su seguridad.- A Lelouch le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente pero no pudo rechazar los servicios de su fiel guardia y amigo.

- Y a vigilar que no hagas tonterías- agrego Suzaku en voz baja, Lelouch solo le dirigió una mirada asesina que Suzaku esquivo mirando al otro lado como niño bueno.

-Lelouch- sama si no es un atrevimiento de mi parte y si Jeremiah va acompañarlo a mí también me gustaría seguir a su servicio- dijo Sayoko con una reverencia, esta delación si lo sorprendía pero tampoco encontraba palabras ni excusas para negarle a Sayoko lo que pedía.

- Estas segura pensé que querías quedarte- contesto Lelouch sinceramente confundido.

- Aunque me gustaría quedarme al lado de Nunally- sama la verdad es que yo ya no tengo lugar dentro de los caballeros negros me incomodaría mucho quedarme y además….- comenzó a divagar y mirar a Jeremiah, los sagaces ojos de Lelouch no perdieron detalle y se palmeo la frente mentalmente al parecer le arruinaban la luna de miel pero no podía negarle ese favor a Sayoko así que su mente comenzó a tramar maquiavélicos planes para ayudarla a conquistar a Jeremiah. Nunally también noto los sentimientos de Sayoko así que no tenia queja por su partida y le enviaba sus mejores deseos para que el fiel "Orange" lo notara pronto.

- Bien entonces creo que tendré que comprar más boletos- dijo al fin Lelouch rendido, mientras Suzaku reía por dentro tomando eso como justicia divina.

C.C debemos irnos o no encontraremos boletos – llamo a la chica que dormía en el sillón mientras la sacudía levemente, pero C.C no reacciono a Lelouch le entro un poco de paranoia y comenzó a sacudirla más fuerte pero no sirvió de nada, aunque respiraba con normalidad simplemente no reaccionaba así que los dedos de Suzaku llamaron rápidamente a la enfermería, C.C fue sacada de ahí con toda discreción para que la revisara un médico aunque Lelouch no estaba muy convencido en un médico común pudiera ayudarla y de pronto se encontró encerrado en la oficina por que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podía permitirse pasear por el lugar con ese intento de disfraz por que si se encontraba con alguien conocido era muy probable que lo descubrieran.

Después de 15 minutos la paciencia de Lelouch llego a su limite y con el gran plan de "correr sin detenerse hasta llegar a la enfermería " salio de la oficina con el propósito de llevarlo a cabo.

De verdad estaba muy preocupado por que simplemente nunca había visto a C.C enferma y ni siquiera sabia que fuera posible así que sin importar lo estupido de su plan y su pésima condición física Lelouch comenzó a correr por los pasillos con dirección a la enfermería en el camino solo choco con una persona pero no se dio cuenta de quien era solo siguió corriendo y gracias a la adrenalina no fue tan difícil como pensaba, llegó a la enfermería sin incidentes. Cuando llego se dirigió al único cuarto privado y abrió la puerta con rapidez pero de inmediato unos hombres armados le apuntaron pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Zero

- Él si tiene autorización para estar aquí déjenlo entrar y esperen afuera- los guardias se extrañaron pero no dijeron nada.

En el lugar solo estaban Suzaku y Nunally y al ver llegar a Lelouch a pesar de todo comprendieron que debía estar muy preocupado así que Nunally salio del lugar con el pretexto de ir a ver si el médico ya tenia los resultados de los exámenes y se llevó a Suzaku casi a rastras sin que Lelouch lo notara siquiera. Cuando estuvieron solos Lelouch se sentó junto a la cama y tomo una de las manos de la chica y espero al poco rato la mano se movió y pudo escuchar la voz de C.C balbucear

- Amo…

**Notas**: pues aquí les dejo otro capi espero que les guste, pero mas, sus reviws para que me den su opinión. Gomen x tardar pero fui literalmente arrastrada a las fiestas de fin de año y no pude subir el capi antes, x cierto Feliz Año Nuevo! a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Nuevos planes.**

* * *

><p>C.C se removió entre las sabanas de una cama a decir verdad poco cómoda, aunque claro todo parece incomodo después de la cama real de Pendragon, abrió los ojos lentamente y se deslumbro por el reluciente blanco de las paredes y la luz proveniente de un gran ventanal, busco en seguida a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, Lelouch estaba sentado al lado de la cama pero no la miraba estaba en su típica pose "pensativa-deprimida" y de hecho hablaba por teléfono en voz baja y eso la molesto por lo que su almohada voló por los aires hasta estrellarse con la nuca de Lelouch que volteo sorprendido y la miro como si se levantara entre los muertos, como si eso no fuera posible.<p>

- ¿Qué te pasa ….?- pero él no la dejo terminar la frase siquiera

- ¿C.C? - la interrumpió, a ella la pregunta le pareció tonta.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó Lelouch tomando sus manos y viéndola a los ojos como si esperara encontrar algo diferente.

- Lo único que me pasa es que me aburre la política, lo sabes, por eso me dormí- contestó la chica con naturalidad y mirando a su alrededor agrego- ¿tu me trajiste a la cama? ¿Qué intenciones tenias? – preguntó con la voz seductora, Lelouch la miro extrañado por un par de segundos pero luego sonrío de esa forma encantadora que derretía la bruja pero ella jamás lo aceptaría frente a él aunque la quemaran viva, y eso ya había pasado, por que sabia que solo alimentaria el de por si gran ego de su cómplice.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo _my queen_?- preguntó Lelouch mirando seductoramente a C.C y tomando su mano como en un baile-, C.C se sorprendió pero asintió.

- Claro ya era hora… pero ¿y los demás?- Lelouch se tenso por un momento.

-Hay algo importante que quiero decirte solo a ti así que salgamos sin llamar la atención como solo tu sabes- dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Me encanta la idea - respondió ella con una sonrisa igual a la de él.

Una vez en las calles la pareja caminaba entre la multitud de forma natural era increíble paro nadie reconoció a Lelouch.

- Y yo que creí que ser el enemigo del mundo me haría más famoso- dijo Lelouch sarcástico y C.C se río por lo bajo.

- Lo sabia tenias un motivo oculto a ti solo te interesaba la fama.- Ambos rieron por lo bajo y se miraron con intensidad, pero C.C noto de nuevo algo diferente en la mirada púrpura otra vez la analizaba y … ¿se preocupaba? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-¿Ya me dirás a donde vamos?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Si, vamos al museo- contesto Lelouch con naturalidad y suficiencia, a C.C se le cayeron las ilusiones al suelo ¿Qué demonios pensaba Lelouch? Sabia que el no era un chico con experiencia en citas emocionantes pero ese era una elección terrible, C.C respiro hondo, esta bien tenía que darle una oportunidad ¿no?

Lelouch notó la decepción en su compañera y sonrío para si ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa, a decir verdad el estaba nervioso pero si se habla de planes él era el mejor así que nada podía salir mal, antes ya había pensado en eso pero siendo realista no podía cometer tal acto de egoísmo, antes el Réquiem era lo primero pero ahora… especialmente… "ahora" había decidido ser egoísta.

Cuando llegaron al museo la chica notó que estaba vacío pero Lelouch ni se inmuto, caminaban en apacible silencio por las galerías y era como viajar en el tiempo y llenarse de recuerdos de pronto a C.C ya no le pareció una mala idea y el simple hecho de caminar por el lugar de la mano la hizo feliz. De pronto el altavoz del museo se encendió y dio el aviso de que cerraría en cinco minutos, Lelouch quiso golpearse la cabeza en la pared y detestó a la voz automatizada por "arruinar el momento" pero siguió caminando internándose en las galerías ignorando el anuncio.

C.C supo que su molestia se debía a que sus planes no salieron perfectos y rió por lo que Lelouch se molestó y comenzó a correr por las galerías jalando a C.C consigo hasta que después de solo un momento llegaron a una puerta que el abrió con rapidez y entraron juntos hundiéndose en la oscuridad, solo entonces C.C fue conciente de su alrededor y notó con un poco de infantil miedo que ya nadie la tomaba de mano y estaba aparentemente sola en la oscuridad cuando estaba punto de quejarse pequeños brillos blancos llamaron su atención estaban por todas partes y caían con gracia y lentitud del… ¿cielo?... iluminando cada vez más, un poco más. De pronto se vio envuelta en una hermosa y ligera nevada, copos de nieve caían brillantes y únicos.

- No sé por que la nieve es blanca pero la nieve me gusta- escucho la voz de su brujo y alzo las manos para sentir la nieve pero las luces se desvanecían antes de tocarla confundida volteo hacia la dirección de la voz y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Lelouch esa era una sonrisa especialmente sincera y dulce que en lugar de hacerle temblar le transmitía cierta calidez agradable por lo que no pudo evitar corresponderla con una igual de dulce. Estaba oscuro pero casi podría asegurar que Lelouch se sonrojo y jugo nervioso con una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

- La nieve es hermosa, cada copo es único y diferente no podrás encontrar nunca dos iguales, así es la vida ¿no crees?, cada momento es único y no podremos volver. Antes lo pensé pero ese no el momento, ahora estoy seguro y quiero saber si tu también quieres pasar muchos momentos únicos comigo- termino su discurso ofreciendo la pequeña caja a C.C, que ella tomo de inmediato y abrió con ansiedad disfrazada de indiferencia

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios cuando vio el pequeño par de anillos en la caja, ella no sabía nada de joyería pero eran plateados, hermosos y brillantes; para nada ostentosos solo eran la fina tira de metal con pequeños brillos que al analizar de cerca eran finos grabados de pequeños copos de nieve.

Lelouch estaba en un hoyo de ansiedad por que en ese preciso momento no podía descifrar que estaba pensando la bruja milenaria y ese "¿Qué?" no era muy consolador pero cuando alzo la vista se encontró con el rostro iluminado de C.C que se lanzo a su cuello con un:

-¡Si!

Y ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo frío del planetario, que poco después se lleno con sus suaves risas, otro plan perfecto. A pesar de todo Lelouch aún no podía olvidar su susto de la mañana pero simplemente si el destino quería arruinar su vida él no lo dejaría.

o.O.o

Esa mañana

_- Amo….- los ojos dorados del C.C miraban a su alrededor asustados y confundidos hasta que se encontraron con los púrpuras de Lelouch y se lanzó a sus brazos con miedo pero se paralizo sonrojada en el acto._

_-Lo siento amo… es que yo estaba confundida… ¿cuando salimos? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó la chica mirado a todas partes, Lelouch aun estaba mudo no podía entender lo que pasaba y las fugaces explicaciones que aparecían en su mente caían de inmediato simplemente no entendía ¿Qué? o ¿Cómo? paso. La mujer noto la cara desconcertada de Lelouch y se preguntó si había hecho algo indebido o había pasado algo malo._

_-Está todo bien amo…- no hubo respuesta y esto asusto más a la chica que sin salir de la cama tomo las manos de Lelouch con fuerza y pregunto- ¿esta lastimado de nuevo? ¿Dónde le duele?- estas preguntas despertaron al joven de sus ensoñaciones y miro la preocupación en los ojos grandes de la chica que le miraban con timidez_

_-Estoy bien- contestó, esos ojos le gustaban y contuvo las ganas de besarla en ese momento ella no era su C.C y se preguntó si aunque era ella eso se consideraría infidelidad.- De hecho estamos afuera por ti, tu te desmayaste pero ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_

_La joven parpadeo confundida y notó que no recordaba mucho, lo ultimo que venia a su mente era estar en la casa-habitación de su amo y nada mas, tal vez algo si le había pasado a ella… un momento ¿él la había llevado a un medico?... la chica se trago sus suspiro y supo que nunca antes había tenido un amo mejor y otros pensamientos que prefería censurar por que a pesar de la amabilidad de él ella comprendía su situación. Después de eso sus ojos comenzaron cerrarse y su mente quedo en blanco de nuevo… la inconciencia otra vez._

_Lelouch la detuvo para que no se cayera y la acomodo en la cama notó su respiración y checo su pulso, sin duda ella parecía solo dormida pero algo más estaba pasando y sabía que los médicos normales no encontrarían la respuesta, desesperado su mente buscaba soluciones pero no hallaba nada cuando oyó de nuevo los balbuceos de la chica, contemplo el rostro aun dormido de C.C que se acomodaba en la cama y balbuceaba cosas sobre pizza y chesse-kun una gotita apareció en la frente de Lelouch que no sabía si preocuparse o reírse, así que al contemplar a esa mujer dormida placidamente en la cama tomo una decisión, sin importar cuantos obstáculos se atravesaran en su camino él haría feliz a esa mujer a partir de ese instante él se permitiría volver a ser egoísta por que ya había tenido suficiente de guerras y utopías. Así que tomando su enésima decisión estúpida del día marco un número en su celular y comenzó a organizar su nuevo plan._

o.O.o

Para todos los que estaban esperando afuera de la habitación de la enfermería las noticias del médico, fue una sorpresa entrar y ver que estaba vacía solo el viento entraba por la ventana moviendo la cortina; Suzaku insistió al médico para que le dijera que le pasaba a la mujer de los estudios pero a pesar de ser Zero el médico insistió en que esa era información privada de la paciente. Así todos se quedaron con la duda y esperando a que la pareja de inmortales se les ocurriera aparecer sabían que no se habían llevado el auto y obviamente ni a Jeremiah ni a Sayoko por lo que seguramente aún no habían salido a sus tan mencionadas vacaciones.

Ya era de noche cuando Suzaku regresaba a su oficina después de una junta con varios lideres mundiales y la FNU su mente estaba seca y solo regresaba a esa oficina por que a partir de ahora seria su "casa" hasta que encontrara algo mejor después de todo los sillones no parecían tan incómodos, los pensamientos de Suzaku se concentraban en cual seria su cena y la de su gato cuando notó que la oficina inundada en la oscuridad estaba llena de olor a pizza así que corrió al escritorio por el control y encendió las luces para descubrir a una joven pareja dormida en su sillón al parecer habían allanado su _casa_ y nadie lo había notado, "bien se los dije aparecerían tarde o temprano y ya aparecieron" pensó Suzaku con un suspiro y fue al conocido armario por dos mantas una se la hecho a la pareja y con la otra se envolvió el mismo y se dispuso a dormir en un sillón obviamente pequeño para la gran estatura del chico, Lelouch que despertó desde que llego Suzaku se río de la escena.

- Gracias por darle de cenar a Arthur- dijo Suzaku pues noto un plato para su mascota rotulado con su nombre en el suelo cuando encendió la Luz.

- De nada- contestó Lelouch en voz baja- lo compramos esta mañana en el centro comercial ves te dije que había cosas útiles ahí pero… ¿y tú no vas a cenar?

- Tengo más sueño que hambre- dijo el castaño apagando la luz con el control que tenia en sus manos.

- Esta bien, esta bien, buenas….

- Mañana tendremos que hablar Lelouch- lo interrumpió Suzaku con voz seria.

- Esta bien pero será mañana.

- Y tienes que hablar con el médico- completo el castaño aun mas serio.

- No creo que ese médico pueda decirme nada interesante- replicó Lelouch.

- Pues al parecer si te interesara por que no se lo quiso decir a nadie más.

- Esta bien- contesto Lelouch con voz y cara de niño regañado, y nada mas se volvió a decir.

Esa podía catalogarse como una buena noche para Lelouch y C.C pero Suzaku amaneció con dolor de espalda y lo primero que hicieron los dos amigos fue una pelea de miradas con el mensaje "vayan a ver al medico" de parte de Suzaku, al fin la pareja accedió pero con la condición de que el castaño consiguiera pizza vegetariana para el desayuno con doble queso, claro, y también que invitara a Nunally.

El camino a la enfermería les pareció largo a Lelouch y C.C pues se la pasaban escondiéndose de posibles conocidos pero llegaron sin cruzarse con nadie peligroso, al fin en la enfermería Lelouch preguntó por el médico que Suzaku le había indicado y una enfermera los condujo a una pequeña oficina y les pidió que esperaran pero casi no fue necesario el médico apareció de inmediato con varios papeles en la mano y una disculpa por la no atenderlos a tiempo, cuando dejo sus papeles en la mesa y tuvo tiempo de analizar a la pareja se sorprendió un poco por que parecían demasiado jóvenes y la voz jovial que uso hasta ese momento cambio por una más seria.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene señorita?- ambos jóvenes frente al médico se tensaron pero se dieron la mano y optaron por actuar normal, después de pensarlo un rato C.C contestó.

- 18 acabo de cumplirlos- el médico los miro de nuevo analizándolos más a fondo y reparo en las sortijas que lucían sus manos.

- ¿Recién casados?

- Podría decirse- contestó Lelouch-

- ¿Y usted cuantos años tiene?- preguntó el médico aún serio.

- 19- contestó Lelouch y el medico suspiro, por alguna razón la pareja se sintió ofendida al parecer el medico los evaluaba y no los aprobaba pero ¿para que?

El médico aun los miraba ambos eran muy jóvenes y solo por su vestimenta podía juzgarse que no eran muy serios o muy responsables las suaves manos de los dos chicos aunque decoradas por la sortija de matrimonio delataban que esos dos no habían trabajado en su vida seguramente jóvenes ricos que no conocían lo dura que podía ser la vida. El médico sabia que evaluarlos de esa forma no era su trabajo que solo debía darles los resultados de los estudios pero no podían evitar que su opinión personal de estos niños: No están listos para ser padres, saltara en su mente. El médico extendió un sobre hacia la pareja y Lelouch lo tomo pero no lo abrió

- Cuales son las noticias doctor- preguntó C.C con indiferencia pues estaba pensando en que la pizza se debía estar enfriando. El médico suspiro de nuevo y contestó.

- Bueno supongo que son buenas noticias y debo felicitarlos. Señora usted esta embarazada- los dos jóvenes frente a él quedaron blancos como papel y el sobre cayó de las manos de Lelouch con desesperante lentitud al suelo, lo sabía niños inexpertos pensó de nuevo el medico.

**Notas**: he aquí el capi 4 , ¡si lo he logrado! espero que les guste y ya saben pido reviews y opiniones o escribo puras tonterias... un momento eso ya pasa pero espero que les guste.

**P.D**: especiales GRACIAS a khadija Da Silva y Neverdie por darse el tiempo de dejar review no saben cuanto me anima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

**Escapando.**

* * *

><p>El flujo del tiempo había pasado frente a ella largo, largo, largo, en verdad largo tiempo pero desde el momento en que había obtenido el código C.C había dejado de vivir para existir, de hecho quizá fue desde antes cuando su vida dejo de pertenecerle, desde que no pudo confiar en nadie a su alrededor, por que eso que había comenzado como un sincero deseo se había convertido e una maldición y la única persona que la había tratado bien y se había ganado su confianza la había traicionado; simplemente a esa cronología de trágicos eventos no podía llamársele vida al final no pudo confiar en nadie y lo único que había deseado era lo único que no había experimentado: Amor.<p>

El ver la historia repetirse frente a ella le hizo notar cada vez más los defectos de las personas y las sociedades y sentirse inmensamente sola y muerta, a lo largo de su existencia escucho discursos que llamaron su atención e incluso llegaron a ilusionarla pero el fin siempre era el mismo: trágico.

Desde apedreada hasta reverenciada todo había perdido su valor simplemente nada importaba y ella solo esperaba una existencia cómoda hasta por fin encontrar a alguien que pudiera cumplir su deseo de cortar esa monótona existencia, y no es que C.C detestara la vida a ella le gustaría vivir pero eso no le pasaba a ella desde hace tiempo tanto que ella había olvidado como vivir.

Hasta que un día la oscura capsula donde se encontraba fue abierta por alguien que se convirtió en la esperanza de poder cumplir por fin su tan anhelado deseo, pero en cuanto más tiempo paso al lado de ese hombre notó que algo cambiaba, que los días ya no eran dolorosos por fin acepto y fue aceptada. Por fin encontró una persona a la que admiraba que podía sorprenderla, intrigarla, enojarla, alegrarla, confundirla en fin una persona que le interesaba y sobre todo una persona única y que le había recordado que ella era única también y tal y como era ella, él la quería; sin darse cuenta ellos se habían dado vida mutuamente ella le dio el poder que él necesitada para vivir y él le dio a ella esperanza, ambos solo podían sentirse vivos si estaban juntos, solo podían ser felices si estaban juntos.

Pero de entre todos los escenarios desde trágicos hasta dulces y empalagosos C.C no había contemplado lo que acaba de suceder la simple palabra _embarazo_ no había sido contemplada por que C.C ingenuamente creyó eso imposible para ella y ahora después de la noticia su cerebro apenas podía conservar las ordenes inhala, exhala y por cierto corazón late, late, late, late, C.C no caigas muerta frete al doctor por que de seguro eso dará una mala impresión.

o.O.o

Planes, planes, planes, él era el mejor para hacer planes y planeaba todo y planeaba siempre, todo tipo de cosas desde batallas colosales hasta festivales escolares, sus planes siempre eran exactos y contemplaban todas las posibilidades, sabia que pasaría y que era tolerable sacrificar para llegar a la meta, si bien había que aceptar que no todos sus planes salían como quería y que a veces terminaban en verdaderos desastres pero él siempre seguía adelante para jamás ofender toda la sangre que había derramado y las cosas que había destruido, él lograría la meta.

Desde su infancia dedico su existencia a un objetivo y todos sus actos estaban motivados para llegar a una meta que se fue transformando hasta hacerse cada vez más grande, hasta que él y todo a su alrededor dejaron de ser importantes, lo único importante era lograr la meta.

Él dio su vida por ese ideal, salvo a un mundo que le odiaba y a un montón de personas que le habían traicionado dejando todo lo que era importante para él pero el destino que amaba hacerle bromas de mal gusto, o tal ves era él quien no comprendía al destino, le devolvió su vida y ahora podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera por que después de todo lo ocurrido se había ganado su libertad estaba a mano con el mundo y lo único que desea era un nuevo comienzo y tenía nuevos y apacibles planes, si más planes, que a decir verdad jamás contemplaron lo que estaba sucediendo, un punto menos para Lelouch de hecho millones ¿como demonios no se le ocurrió? era obvio que algo como eso pasaría tarde o temprano que acaso no había recibo "esa" clase en la academia, que va de seguro estaba dormido o planeando alguna cosa de los caballeros negros, nota mental de Lelouch : estar despierto en clases de ves en cuando seria útil.

o.O.o

Los dos adolescentes seguían impasibles y pálidos en sus asientos mientras el sobre ya había llegado al suelo, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, solo faltaba que una de esas bolas de ramas de las películas pasara frente a ellos, el médico comenzada a estar incomodo y nadie decía nada, Lelouch fue el primero en recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración y apretó una de las manos de la chica con dulzura diciendo:

-Yo creo que es una buena noticia, gracias- se agacho tomó el sobre y luego se puso de pie jalando a C.C consigo fuera del consultorio, pero se detuvo y volteo *pausa dramática*- ¿hay algo más qué tenga que decirnos?

-No, toda la información necesaria esta en los análisis que acabo de entregarle, si se los da al medico familiar el resolverá todas sus dudas, apenas lleva tres semanas de embarazo y reitero mis felicitaciones- contestó el médico.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Lelouch y siguieron caminando a la salida mientras C.C volvía a respirar con normalidad.

-¿En serio crees que son buenas noticias?- preguntó la chica con voz un poco triste pero tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Lelouch se paro en seco en medio de la enfermería y volteo a verla con mirada seria tomo sus mejillas entres sus manos para que sus miradas se encontraran y contesto:

-Es la mejor noticia de mi vida.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa calidez llenado su cuerpo y como se le quitaba un peso de encima él hablaba enserio no estaba enojado ni creía que fuera su culpa y mucho menos que eso se atravesaba en su vida, él estaba feliz y ella también por que simplemente cosas que creyó imposibles para ella ahora le pasaban como lo más natural del mundo y la hacían sentir completa y viva, por fin viva.

De pronto la celebración de la pareja lleno de risas la enfermería y a pesar de que Lelouch creyó que le saldría una hernia por cargar a C.C él continúo dándole vueltas ante las miradas desde curiosas hasta celosas de todo el personal.

- Crees que esto puede hacerle daño al bebé- pregunto Lelouch deteniéndose.

- No lo se pero creo que es inofensivo solo son tres semanas- contesto la peliverde mirando hacia vientre con ilusión, Lelouch la bajo con sumo cuidado hacia el suelo y en cuanto los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo las manos de él se dirigieron a su espalda en un gesto inconciente

- Acaso eres un anciano- se burlo C.C, él la miro molesto pero no dijo nada en ese momento le era imposible enojarse con esa mujer y ambos salieron del lugar con felices y simples pensamientos revoloteado en su cabeza.

El médico aún podía oír desde el interior de su consultorio el pequeño escándalo de afuera y no pudo evitar sonreír, padres primerizos después de todo no parecían tan malos y por primera vez se pregunto como habían llegado ahí y como conocían a Zero.

Mientras Lelouch y C.C caminaban por el ayuntamiento en su burbuja de felicidad, Kallen que acaba de hacer papeleos en el ayuntamiento también caminaba distraída por los pasillos pensando como era increíble que todo iba cayendo lentamente en su lugar , era como si todo estuviera bien y el universo girara armónicamente, eso le alegraba y molestaba al mismo tiempo por que su felicidad no podía estar completa como la de los demás, por que le dolía cimentarla sobre la muerte de alguien que había sido tan importante para ella y aunque sabia que Lelouch no sentía lo mismo por ella en su cabeza rondaba el típico "que tal si ".

Sentía como si ese asunto no estuviera terminado ya que no pudo decirle todo lo que sentía y peor aun, lo poco que dijo no tuvo jamás una respuesta por eso a ella no le gustaba ese final, ella no podía evitar que de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos revolotearan recuerdos de Lelouch y tontas fantasías que aunque Kallen las reprimía de inmediato, no podía negar que ese asunto estaba fuera de su control. Como ayer a medio día que había chocado con un chico que Kallen podría jurar era Lelouch pero de ojos verdes cuando eso era más que imposible y de hecho el chico iba corriendo a una velocidad considerable cosa que jamás haría Lelouch, o peor cuando había visitado a Suzaku en su oficina la pizza le recordó a C.C y su recuerdo la irritaba muchísimo sobre todo su ultimo encuentro en donde Kallen había ganado la batalla pero perdió en todo lo demás.

¿Qué importaba que C.C no pudiera armar una pistola o manejara peor un knightmare si Lelouch la prefería a pesar de ello? C.C era su cómplice y su reina, mientras Kallen era una pieza valiosa pero no indispensable, una pieza que había sido olvidada, los ojos de Kallen se humedecieron aún contra de su voluntad pero su decisión fue fuerte en ese momento; ella ya había llorado lo suficiente por Lelouch, estaba más que claro que aunque a ella no le gustara el final el asunto estaba terminado, ella tenia que seguir su vida y olvidar esa tontería.

Ella no era nada especial para Lelouch la que debería llorar seria C.C y no iba a hacer algo tan tonto como pelear por un cadáver, ella debería continuar y vivir feliz en el mundo de paz que había nacido del sacrificio de esa persona tan importante, a pesar de toda la decisión Kallen soltó un suspiro, eso de olvidar no será tan fácil ni tan rápido, "si debo olvidar por favor Dios dame una señal" pensó Kallen.

Y si hubiese dado la vuelta a la izquierda como lo tenía planeado abría chocado con la pareja de C.C y Lelouch que caminada en un pasillo paralelo pero Kallen no dio la vuelta a la izquierda por que un joven alto y rubio la jalo del brazo.

- ¡Kallen! ¿como esta tu humor hoy?

- Gino ¿aun estas por aquí?- contestó sorprendida, había algo en la mirada del rubio que no le gustaba o tal ves si le gustaba pero ella no quería que le gustase.

- Claro y estaba buscándote ¿vamos a comer juntos?- Gino tal ves no estaba consiente de su mirada de cachorro ilusionado y de que el rostro de Kallen indicaba que quería salir corriendo pero antes de que eso pasara el ex caballero de asalto arrastro a la joven fuera con él ante la mirada atónita de varios guardias que caminaban por ahí.

"Esto no cuenta como señal Dios no te burles de mi"- pensó Kallen dejándose llevar por que si bien de haber querido podría zafarse pero tal vez un rato con Gino la haría despejar sus pensamientos.

Suzaku y Nunally esperaban en la actual oficina de Zero mirando la pizza acechantes pero esperando al fin, de todos modos la pizza ya estaba fría y querían reclamarle el hecho a Lelouch y C.C, mientras tanto Jeremiah y Sayoko arreglaban la habitación conectada a la oficina que seria la futura "casa de Zero", a Suzaku no le agrado la idea al principio pero tenia que aceptar que era la mejor opción y además no tenia ningún otro lugar al que ir, en realidad el espacio era bastante grande y cómodo y en cuanto Sayoko y Jeremiah, que ayudaba con los trabajos pesados, terminaran el lugar dejaría de verse como bodega y estaría más habitable.

Los ruidos de los muebles al ser movidos opacaron el sonido del intercomunicador por el cual el guaria de la puerta le informaba a Zero que sus amigos ya estaban ahí, en cuanto la puerta se abrió Lelouch, C.C y su aura de felicidad entraron bajo la mirada vigilante del guardia, viejo miembro de los caballeros negros creía reconocer a C.C "¿Qué no era esa la amante de Zero?¿Por qué esta con otro tipo?" pensó el guardia y en el momento mas grande de lucidez de su vida el guardia consebio la idea "...y si ese joven de la mano de la peliverde era Zero" la idea murió en el momento por que eso no importaba Zero era la mascara y mientras Zero siguiera dándoles paz le seguirían, paz era lo más simple del mundo y lo más difícil de lograr pero Zero lo había logrado, esa paz era por seguro pasajera pero todo lo que sucediera desde ahora era responsabilidad de todos y por si acaso aun tenia a Zero por si necesitaba milagros de emergencia quien estuviera bajo la mascara o su vida amorosa no era de su incumbencia.

Nunally y Suzaku no lograron sacar nada de información a la pareja sobre lo que dijo el médico y sus sonrisas de suficiencia exasperaban a Suzaku y confundían a Nunally pero la "gran noticia" no fue dicha y ni siquiera hubo quejas de lo fría que estaba la pizza, de lo ruidoso que era el remodelamiento de la habitación de atrás ni de que todas las cosas que compraron Lelouch y C.C en el centro comercial ahora invadían la oficina, la conversación era trivial hasta que Suzaku hizo una pregunta:

- ¿Dónde dormirán hoy? Yo no pienso volver a dormir en el sillón es muy incomodo y este lugar solo tiene una cama.

- Es sencillo los hombre duermen en el piso ¿no Lelouch?- respondió C.C juguetona- Suzaku se preocupo por otra noche en el sillón y Lelouch solo se río.

- De hecho no importa… que no tiene alguna junta muy importante a la que ir- dijo Lelouch queriendo cambiar de tema pero Suzaku salto del sillón al parecer si había una importante junta a la que ir.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó preocupado.

- Las 5:15 – contesto con un bostezo C.C.

- Maldición- gritó Suzaku mientras se dirigía corriendo a la puerta y luego regresaba preocupado por la mascara, ya se había retrazado 15 minutos y seguramente Todo y Shinke no perderían la oportunidad de reclamarle, los pensamientos enredados de Suzaku fueron cortados por la risa de Lelouch al verlo intentando ponerse la mascara y los guantes de Zero.

- Deja de correr como si fueras a llegar tarde a la escuela, _Tú_ eres Zero y puedes llegar tan tarde como quieras si ellos se quejan entonces que reconstruyan el mundo solos- Suzaku pensó por un momento las palabras de Lelouch y suspiro y se relajó, se puso las mascara y los guantes con calma y respondió.

- Es cierto pero recuerda que yo si soy responsable.

Suzaku salio relajado y pensando en que responderle a todos cuando se quejara por que llegaba tarde pero al llegar a sala de juntas nadie dio queja alguna esas eran las ventajas de ser Zero.

En la oficina Jeremiah y Sayoko por fin habían acabo de arreglar la habitación para Suzaku y habían salido a comer mientras C.C y Nunally tenían una apacible conversación de chicas y Lelouch se dedicaba a actividades miseriosas en su ordenador hasta que escucho que C.C le daba unos consejos 18+ a Nunally para conquistar a Suzaku pero solo lograron sonrojar a la pequeña y que Lelouch le tapara los oídos a su hermanita.

Nunally salio de la oficina a las 7 y entonces por fin Lelouch y C.C estuvieron solos para tramar su nuevo plan pues después de la noticia de la mañana querían un tiempo solos y los planes cambiaron por enésima vez.

Suzaku llego como a las 10 a su oficina-habitación y a pesar de que esperaba un mejor recibimiento se encontró que en la oficina solo estaba Arthur en el poste para gatos que Lelouch y C.C le habían comprado en el centro comercial así que pensó que estarían en la habitación y pensando que era un mal momento para interrumpir a la pareja se resigno a dormir de nuevo en el sofá y pidió la cena por el intercomunicador y comió solo con Arthur.

A la mañana siguiente sorprendido de no haber escuchado nada en la noche se decidió a entrar en la habitación que para su sorpresa estaba arreglada y vacía se acerco a la mesa de centro donde brillaba la pantalla de la laptop que le había dado Lelouch y leyó el mensaje escrito con grandes letras rojas:

"Lo siento después de todo si nos vamos de vacaciones volvemos en unos meses.

P.D. dile a Arthur que no olvidamos nuestra promesa viajaremos por todo el mundo hasta encontrarle una novia.

P.D. 2: no te sobre esfuerces "señor responsable", te llevaremos recuerdos.

P.D. 3: dile a Orange que lo siento pero vera como le beneficia esto.

P.D. 4: dile a Nunally que la quiero y no te atrevas a abrir la carta para ella, te juro que lo sabre.

Att: Lelouch y C.C"

En la mesa como decía el mensaje había una carta para Nunally y un sobre con dos boletos para una película de acción que decían ser para Jeremiah y... para él no había regalos. Suzaku suspiro y cerro la laptop al parecer la pareja se había escapado ¿no?

De pronto el intercomunicado de emergencia que tenia en el cinturón comenzó a sonar, que bien lo que le faltaba ¿ahora que estaría pasando?

- Zero- sama de entre las unidades confiscadas después de la caída del imperio…- el guardia sonaba nerviosos-… el Sinkirou a desaparecido señor…- el guardia espero a los reclamos de Zero por la negligencia de la vigilancia pero estos no llegaron la comunicación se corto; Suzaku estaba furioso en su oficina pero no con la vigilancia sino con Lelouch y sus gustos discretos para viajar.

**Notas**: perdón por la tardanza pero la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir creo que este capi me quedo un poco aburrido pero espero su opinión. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

**P.D**: especiales gracias a Lambito, koan-soul y Julián Rodolfo por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Sueño.**

* * *

><p>El leve sonido del agua corriendo saco de sus ensoñaciones a la chica de pelo verde acostada en la cama pero a pesar del ruido ella se negaba a salir del cómodo y calido mundo en el que se encontraba era tan feliz en ese momento que parecía ser una mentira, ese era seguramente un sueño del que no quería despertar y por eso se negaba ha abrir los ojos y regresar a la fría realidad, pero el despertar fue inevitable y se fue haciendo cada vez más cociente de su alrededor que seguía pareciendo de ensueño a pesar de haber despertado.<p>

Se encontraba en una cómoda cama de sabanas blancas y la habitación estaba decorada con un gusto impecable y elegante podía distinguir el olor a flores proveniente de un jarrón sobre la mesa donde también había un pequeño desorden de papeles, una laptop, una caja de pizza y un tablero de ajedrez a mitad de una jugada, la sola vista de esto ultimo le arranco una sonrisa… el amo…lo ultimo que recordaba era su visita al hospital y que el amo le dijo que ella estaba enferma pero ahora todo parecía estar bien e incluso estaban en una nueva casa, al parecer muy hermosa. No podía creer el simple hecho de estar en una cama y ser tratada como persona, un suspiro más y debía detenerse pues tener ese tipo de ilusiones no la llevaría a ningún sitio el amo jamás la vería de esa forma.

Las ensoñaciones de la mujer fueron cortadas al abrirse la puerta del baño de donde salio Lelouch acompañado de una nube de vapor y solo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura aunque tenia otra en la cabeza y se ocupaba aún de tratar de secarse el cabello, eso si que debía ser un sueño, de pronto el volteo hacia ella y le dedico una sonrisa seductora.

- Ya despertaste ¿cómo estas hoy?- los pasos de él avanzaban hacia la cama y ella estaba petrificada, él se sentó en la cama y se acerco a ella aparentemente para darle un beso en la mejilla pero se detuvo y susurro en su oído

- ¿Buena noche no?- el corazón de ella se detuvo y su mente colapso, como si no fuera suficiente la imagen que tenia enfrente, ella notó que el aroma masculino del chico a su lado era el mismo que estaba esparcido por todas las sabanas y el pequeño detalle de que ella estaba desnuda, o por dios, a ella se le ocurrieron muchas formas de reaccionar pero optó por la más sensata: gritar y esconderse entre las sabanas mientras preguntaba con voz preocupada:

- ¿Qué ha pasado amo?- esta vez el sorprendido era Lelouch que se paro de cama como un resorte y se debatía entre gritar desesperado como ella o salir corriendo, ¿qué iba ha explicarle? si el mismo no tenia idea de que pasaba, él respiro profundo en busca de una explicación para la chica y decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

- Elizabeth… lo siento- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la mención de su nombre hace tanto que nadie la llamaba así estaba casi segura de que ella era la única que sabia que ese era su verdadero nombre pero después de esta mañana al parecer estar segura no era suficiente para nada, quería salir ahora pero la verdad no se atrevía estaba muerta de vergüenza, Lelouch por su parte tomo su silencio como aprobación para que el continuara hablando y así lo hizo.

- ¿Sabes? la primara vez que te vi estábamos en muchos problemas y fuiste tu la que me salvaste- la chica bajo las sabanas se estremeció y no podía creerlo… acaso seguía soñando… acaso esto era parte de su inexplicable amabilidad… no… ella le creía, había algo en ese hombre que la hacia confiar en él… algo que la hacia sentir que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo; ella al fin se decidió a salir de las sabanas y vio a los ojos al hombre frente a ella ya no había sonrisa seductora pero si sinceridad en su mirada.

-Escucharé y creeré todo lo que me digas… amo- dijo ella con timidez, pero esa respuesta no le gusto del todo a Lelouch.

- No vuelvas a llamarme amo- dijo él en tono neutral y ella se sintió herida hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo, él lo notó en su mirada y decidió explicarse mejor, esto no iba a ser fácil.

- Yo te debo más a ti de lo que tu crees y… tu no debes llamarme así ¿por que?…- él no encontraba una forma de explicarle y opto por buscar la mano izquierda de la chica entre las sabanas y a pesar de que ella se puso nerviosa al fin lo dejo tomarle la mano y levantarla, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada pero al fin decidió ver sus manos unidas y se encontró con el pequeño gran detalle de los anillos en los dedos anulares de ambos esa imagen le arranco una sonrisa y su corazón latió feliz y tranquilo, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

- ¿Sabes que significa verdad?- preguntó él y ella afirmo con la cabeza tranquila, bien a partir de este punto todo seria más fácil así que Lelouch se reparo para la larga explicación.

- Nosotros nos conocimos hace más de dos años….- él le dio una explicación general de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento y ella escucho tranquila a veces se sonrojaba o reía, se preocupaba e incluso se molestaba pero a pesar de lo increíble de la historia ella jamás dudo, todo aquello que él contaba parecía un cuento donde ella era una poderosa bruja que daba poderes y consejos al héroe de la historia pero ahora ella era solo la sombra de la bruja no tenia poder alguno y ni siquiera era la mujer que él amaba; ocultando su tristeza por descubrir eso solo pudo sonreírle al hombre que ha pesar de ser solo una sombra le dedicaba su tiempo y su paciencia hasta que volviera a ser la "verdadera" mujer que él amaba.

-Gracias por contarme todo… Lelouch-sama.

- Sin el -sama por favor – aunque la sonrisa de Lelouch era sincera a ella la hería y el dolor era tanto como si fuera a morir así que solo deseo irse… y así lo hizo callando lentamente al colchón y a la inconciencia pero el la atrapo y le dedico una torcida sonrisa.

-Hasta la próxima es bueno hablar contigo – a ella esa sonrisa le encanto por que esa sonrisa era suya y quiso aferrarse a esa sonrisa y volver pero no pudo aun así un nuevo pensamiento mas positivo paso por su mente ella no era la sombra de la mujer que amaba era una parte importante, muy importante.

o.O.o

La luz lastimo su ojos y pudo escuchar los ruidos de Lelouch tecleando en cu computadora y a pesar de que aun tenía sueño se levanto desesperada y lanzo una almohada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido con toda su furia.

- ¡Lelouch no me dejas dormir!- El chico estaba ya en su computadora haciendo quien sabe que, al parecer ya se había bañado e incluso bebía café.

- A veces te encanta cuando no te dejo dormir- le dijo él y ella adormilada no encontró una buena respuesta para eso por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desayunar sin mi?- preguntó esta vez molesta robándose el croissant que él tenia en la mesa.

-A caso no has visto la hora le reclamó entonces él- ella le hizo caso y perdió el croissant en el intento, eran las 12:35 en realidad era algo tarde aun para ella y no se explicaba como pudo dormir tanto.

- ¿Por que no me despertaste?- pregunto ella ya que era tan tarde.

- Bueno creí que merecías descansar después de todo como estas "ahora" podría perdonarte cualquier cosa- fue entonces que ella se percato de que so llevaba una camisa de él y mal puesta.

- Pervertido- dijo ella caminado hacia al baño.

- Pero este pervertido te llevara a comer al mejor restaurante de Venecia. ¿Quieres?.

- ¡Claro!- dijo ella regresando a lanzarse sobre él y la silla por poco no los aguanta, así que terminaron cayendo de forma que quedaron sobre la mesa y todas las cosas volaron por la habitación, Lelouch quedo adolorido debajo y C.C estaba sobre él.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tener cuidado bruja?- pero lo que generalmente seria el disparador de una discusión no tuvo repuesta C.C miraba atentamente su dedo anular sangrar, era una pequeña cortada hecha por los trozos de jarrón que antes estaba sobre la mesa. Ambos miraban preocupados la herida, para cual quier otro seria muy raro que sus heridas cerraran frente a sus ojos pero ellos estaban asustados por que precisamente eso no pasaba.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Lelouch? ¿Yo estoy bien, el bebé estará bien?- pregunto ella con los ojos dorados llenos de lagrimas- Dime que esto es un sueño.

**Notas:** Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza en subir el capi, supongo que notaran q es más corto, es que mis felices vacaciones terminaron y no he tenido tiempo de escribir Gomen ! pero claro que no abandono solo los capis se tardaran un poco más de lo usual. A penas comienza a ponerse interesante y tengo mas y maquiavélicos planes, y claro saben que espero su opinión y gracias por los reviews pero más que nada: GRACIAS x LEER !


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Nauseas.**

* * *

><p>Después de más de 15 minutos de hacer una pelea de miradas con el dedo de C.C ambos se cansaron de esperar lo que obviamente no pasaría y Lelouch termino poniéndole una curita al dedo, C.C se mostraba preocupada pero sabía que no había mucho que pudieran hacer ¿a quien le podrían preguntar sobre esto?, seguro que ir a un hospital no ayudaría y en el peor de los casos terminaría como rata de laboratorio… otra vez, Lelouch se arrepintió por primera vez de haber matado a TODO el culto del Geass por que ahora de verdad no había nadie, además de ellos, que supiera del Geass y por lo tanto nadie que pudiera ayudarles con este pequeño problema.<p>

C.C no quería aceptarlo pero estaba muy asustada era como si el destino la odiara por fin ahora era feliz y algo tenia que salir mal, tal vez aquella inmortalidad de la que tanto se había quejado ahora le abandonaba irónicamente. Después de lo sucedido no había sido necesaria una conversación ambos sabían lo que el otro del tema y del porque de lo que estaba pasando: NADA.

C.C se veía en el espejo de la habitación y levanto su flequillo para mirar el símbolo del Geass en su frente como si temiera que hubiera desaparecido mientras Lelouch recogía tranquilamente el pequeño desastre y el silencio reinada en la habitación, pero de pronto C.C notó que su reflejo en el espejo ya no estaba solo ahora estaban juntos ella y Lelouch en espejo, era un cuadro muy hermoso de hecho, Lelouch se acerco desde atrás y la abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras C.C no dejaba de mirar el espejo con preocupación hasta que por fin hablo.

- ¿Sabes? nunca me gusto esta marca en mi frente y odio la cicatriz en mi pecho, yo nuca pedí ser lo que soy pero ahora estoy aterrada de perder todo lo que nunca desee - Lelouch levanto la cabeza y esta vez fue él que levanto el flequillo de C.C para que ambos pudieran ver la marca.

- A mi me gusta- dijo mientras se movía rápidamente para darle un beso en la frente a C.C que dedo sorprendida- y no me molesta la cicatriz-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente sobre la tela el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz de la peliverde hasta sonrojarla- perdóname por ser egoísta a mi me gusta tal como eres… aunque sabes últimamente… hay otra … bueno definitivamente no es "otra"…mmm…como decirlo…mejor olvídalo… creo que mi cerebro se atrofia cada día un poco más y es por tu culpa.- termino Lelouch con arrogancia.

C.C abrió los ojos sorprendida buscando una respuesta para lo que acababa de escuchar, de echo sus palabras habían comenzado muy bien pero fueron decayendo y para ser exactos la mente de C.C se detuvo en la palabra "otra" y se debatía entre ahorcarlo en ese mismo momento o torturarlo primero, Lelouch no pasaba desapercibida la reacción de C.C y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa arrogante pero antes de que C.C se decidiera a dar el primer golpe de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que seguramente ella habría ganado, Lelouch la abrazo mas fuerte y le dijo entre risas.

- Para mi jamás abra otra que no seas tú- C.C no termino de creer eso que sonaba a excusa, pero Lelouch continuo abruptamente con su discurso.- Después de pensarlo se me acaba de ocurrrir una respuesta para lo que esta pasando - dijo Lelouch como si ese fuera un gran momento de iluminación, C.C aun estaba un poco confundida y no quería dejar el tema de la "otra" pero ella no era para nada insegura así que solo le quedaba esperar por una explicación.

- Y bien según tú que es lo que esta pasando- preguntó C.C un tanto molesta todavía.

- Creo que debo pensarlo un poco más y te lo digo esta noche en una cena, ¿quieres?-Pregunto él sabiendo que esa era una propuesta que ella no podía rechazar.

- Mmm…esta bien pero espero buena pizza y buenas explicaciones.

- Claro estamos en Italia no hay mejor pizza y las explicaciones son mías y no hay mejores explicaciones- C.C no pudo evitar reír ante la arrogancia de él pero tenia que aceptar que extrañamente ese era uno de sus puntos de encanto.

-Ni mejores mentiras…

Esa noche en una cómoda mesa del mejor restaurante de Venecia se encontraban dos personas que no dejaban de llamar la atención desde que llegaron al lugar, una joven pareja que a pesar de no tener reservación entraron sin problemas dejando atrás una fila por lo menos 15 personas que se quejaban de la injusticia, pero el incidente no paso a mayores y cuando ordenaron solo Panna cotta, una botella de vino y una pizza; dejaron a medio restaurante con una gotita en la cabeza, el mejor restaurante de Venecia y ese par parecía solo querer ¡¿golosinas?!

Mientras Lelouch se concentraba en el postre y C.C en la pizza la temida conversación comenzó.

- Bien ¿por dónde quieres comenzar? yo quiero mi explicación- comenzó C.C.

-Esta bien bueno… bueno… creo que lo mejor es que lo sepas todo desde el principio aquí va tu respuesta… la otra chica en la que he estado pensando…

C.C se estaba poniendo nerviosa pero jamás lo aceptaría de alguna forma no le gustaban para nada las palabras de Lelouch.

- …eres tú… pero la otra tú, la que eres antes de del código y del contrato... por que después de que regrese del Réquiem tu te has convertido dos veces en ella, la primara vez fue cuando te desmayaste en el ayuntamiento y la segunda vez fue ayer antes de nuestro temible incidente del dedo. Y no quiero que estemos solos si eso vuelve a pasar, por que estoy seguro de que volverá a pasar.

Bien ahora C.C podía olvidar sus entupidos celos y preocuparse por que demonios le estaba pasando. Lo que mencionaba Lelouch le parecía imposible por que entrar a ese estado era algo que solo ella podía controlar.

- ¿En serio eso paso?- preguntó ella preocupada y tratando de organizar sus recuerdos.

- Si, y lo he estado pensando creo que no debes preocuparte mas por que lo único diferente que hay desde que todo esto comenzó a pasar es…. bueno tu ya sabes no…si lo piensas un poco tal vez esto solo sea un pequeño síntoma como las nauseas y eso.

- Te consideras una mente brillante y tu gran explicación es comparar esto que me esta pasando con nauseas debidas al embarazo- pregunto C.C un poco sorprendida y molesta por lo tonta que le pareció la explicación de Lelouch.

- Se que puede sonar simple y tonto pero no es así, esto comenzó desde que tu estas embarazada y creo que se debe a que tu cuerpo esta pasando por cambios inesperados. No hay ninguna otra relación que pueda encontrarse …

-¿Estas diciendo que estoy loca por las hormonas o algo así?...-preguntó C.C un poco ofendida-…¡yo no he cambiado para nada desde el embarazo!

- No lo digas como si fuera terrible, por que es absolutamente normal y…- Lelouch dudo un poco en continuar perro lo hizo-… tus cambios son totalmente entendibles…solo has estado un poco mas sensible de lo normal, has tenido antojos raros y supongo que un poco de descontrol de tus poderes se agrega a la lista en tu caso.

-¿ Más sensible?...

- Has estado más… mmm…cariñosa..- dijo Lelouch sonrojándose un poco- y también te enojas con más facilidad.

- ¿Antojos raros?

- En Japón compraste donas y la semana pasada te comiste un tiramisú tu sola…- C.C lo pensó un poco, eran sospechas muy validas y mejor fundamentadas que sus catastróficos malos presentimientos.

- Esta bien "estoy rara por el embarazo" no parece tan mala explicación-y precisamente cuando iba a morder su cara pizza italiana de restaurante cinco estrellas el olor que desprendía su comida favorita le dio…¡nauseas!.. y salio corriendo al baño más cercano sin estar muy segura de donde estaba.

Lelouch esperaba afuera del baño de mujeres y se encontró con varias miradas seductoras pero la mirada que el buscaba la encontró totalmente triste, C.C después de un rato considerable salio del baño y corrió a los brazos de Lelouch como una niña pequeña.

- Yo…yo…yo estoy muy feliz de estar embarazaba..pero..pero.. por que tenia que pasar esto…¿como voy a vivir sin pizza?

- Esta bien no te preocupes de seguro mañana no tendrás problema con la pizza- la consoló Lelouch tratando de aguantarse la risa que le producía la situación.

_Meses después en Tokio._

- Tú ves los canales claros de Italia y yo… veo un montón de edificios desde la ventana de mi oficina y ¿dices que eso no es injusto?- se quejó por enésima vez Suzaku al teléfono.

- Te llamo para decirte algo importante y tu solo te sigues quejando, entonces no te diré como controlar los disturbios en medio oriente- le reprocho Lelouch- y además ya no estamos en Venecia ¡estamos en Florencia!

- Si no me dices le preguntare a Schneizel – replicó Suzaku triunfante.

- Entonces te aseguro que tendrás problemas por que Schneizel no comprende la política de oriente y ha pesar de ser tan inteligente aún piensa como un dictador. - Lo ultimo dejo pensando a Suzaku, lo detestaba pero era cierto, maldito Lelouch.

- Apuesto a que no te cansas de tener la razón- dijo al fin derrotado. Lelouch solo se río al teléfono pero de pronto después de un sonido estruendoso sin decir nada más corto la llamada, Suzaku sabia que lo que hubiera hecho que colgara era importante pero no podía darse el lujo de colgarle por que… por que…aun no le había dicho que estrategia proponer en la próxima junta para solucionar los disturbios por el poder en medio oriente, maldito Lelouch. Y además había dicho que le llamaba para algo importante ¿no? En fin ya que no había conseguido una estrategia ahora tenía que pensar en una.

Mientras tanto en Florencia en una hermosa casa con una terraza grande llena de flores era la residencia de Lelouch y C.C en Italia aunque por el momento preferían un bajo perfil la casa era grande, hermosa y sobre todo elegante, seguramente habían gastado una fortuna pero C.C no había preguntado de donde salía todo ese dinero casas, viajes, compras y sobre todo cada recarga del Shinkirou no deberían ser nada baratas pero de cualquier modo ahora el viaje ya no importaban porque desde hace varios días sus episodios de "cambio" se habían hecho cada vez más comunes y largos por lo Lelouch le había dicho que lo mejor era que volvieran a Japón de hecho iban a informarle eso a Suzaku pero el no dejaba de quejarse así que Lelouch lo pospuso por que en medio de la conversación que tenia con su mejor amigo escucho cosas caer en la cocina así que corrió a ver que pasaba.

Ahora la casa estaba hecha un desastre ya que se preparaban para salir a Japón esa misma tarde, C.C insistió en que había cosas que quería llevar y Lelouch la dejo sola en la cocina para empacar cosas mientras él hablaba con Suzaku, cuando llego los ojos de C.C estaban llenos de lagrimas y un plato de la vajilla de Chesse-kun que habían comprado en Venecia hace unos días, estaba hecho trizas en el suelo.

- ¡De verdad me gustaba mucho!- se quejo C.C, mientras Lelouch suspiraba de alivio, desde que noto que C.C ya no se curaba sola se había puesto un tanto paranoico y eso molestaba y encantaba a C.C, le encantaba que la tratara dulce y delicadamente, le molestaba que ahora no la dejara salir sola y que cancelaron el resto del viaje y regresarían a Japón.

Aunque por más despreocupada que quisiera ser ella también aceptaba que regresar era lo mejor así no estarían solos. Lelouch recogió los trozos del plato y se paro a revisar las manos de C.C.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes por eso y mejor consígueme otro plato de la vajilla que es de colección.

- En unas horas estará en la mesa, si quieres deseos pídeme algo mas difícil- respondió Lelouch- recuerda que solo empacaremos lo necesario no quiero que llenes un avión de recuerdos, por que te aseguro que regresaremos… pero por ahora lo mejor es no estar solos y alejados del mundo.

- Lo sé pero… allá no podremos salir seguido y además dijiste que les querías a dar a todos un sorpresa con lo del embarazo- se quejo C.C con un puchero.

- No te preocupes será solo un tiempo, y tiempo es lo que a nosotros nos sobra...mmm.. y lo de la sorpresa … te aseguro que aun le daremos una gran sorpresa a todos.

Esa tarde Lelouch y C.C abordaron el Shinkirou como en los viejos tiempos y solo en unas horas vieron su pista de aterrizaje (el techo del ayuntamiento), Lelouch tuvo que hakear algunos radares y sistemas de seguridad y no tuvieron ningún problema en el aterrizaje, mientras el ayuntamiento se sumía en un caos por las interferencias detectadas.

Esa tarde Suzaku llego tarde a su oficina y sumamente cansado pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación y ya pensaba en su suave cama, el intercomunicador sonó y la voz de un guardia entre nervioso y aterrado se escucho:

- Zero-sama..tenemos un problema...bueno se si sea un problema.. pero parece que nos han regresado al Shinkirou.

Suzaku abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y encontró invadida por varias cosas y su cama estaba ocupada por su mejor amigo y su novia que dormían placidamete, Suzaku tuvo la malvada idea de despertarlos pero el sonido del intercomunicador interrumpió sus ideas.

- Zero-sama... ¿que hacemos?

- No te preocupes por eso, puede decirse que le preste el Shinkirou a un viejo amigo y solo me lo ha regresado, no te preocupes más por esto y se discreto- contestó Suzaku y el guardia no pregunto mas.

Suzaku suspiro derrotado y cerro la puerta silenciosamente ya le reclamaría a Lelouch mañana.

**Notas**: antes que nada GOMEN! por la tardanza pero quería que el capi quedara lo mejor posible y no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo y muchas, muchas, muchisimas gracias ^.^ a los que me dejan su reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

**Gorda.**

* * *

><p>Verde, el pasto era<strong> verde <strong>y las decoraciones del lugar también y además había cometido la estupidez de pedir una bebida… verde, estaba comenzando a odiar ese color y a Gino se le ocurrió vestir de... ¡verde precisamente!, ese simple hecho la molestaba y el pobre rubio no encontraba la razón del mal humor de Kallen, tan feliz que se había puesto cuando ella acepto su invitación y ahora no sabia que decir.

Kallen hacia burbujas en la bebida y miraba su reloj mientras buscaba en su mente una buena excusa para irse, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con Gino por que su compañía siempre alejaba los recuerdos y pensamientos tristes de su mente por lo que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, esta era la primara vez que salían juntos de forma "oficial" y aunque Kallen lo pensó mucho termino aceptando la invitación que Gino le dio tan entusiasmado.

Pero todo se había arruinado en un solo segundo esa mañana cuando miro el calendario de su pared y vio que hoy se cumplían seis meses de la muerte de… la muerte de… Lelouch, y eso le hizo recordar muchas cosas que había estado tratando de superar como el extraño parecido del chico del pasillo con Lelouch, sus ojos eran verdes y eso era como una broma de su inconciente mezclando a C.C y Lelouch en una misma "aparición", siempre que el tema venia a su mente recordaba esa imagen que ya no sabía si era real o producto de su imaginación.

En el mismo momento que vio el calendario decidió ir a visitar la tumba pero no encontró el valor de cancelar su cita con Gino por lo que pensó que estaría bien ir a los dos lugares pero en cuanto Gino apareció con una camiseta verde lima y una flamante sonrisa Kallen inexplicablemente tuvo malos recuerdos y muchas ganas de salir corriendo.

En fin la cita fue desastrosa con Gino tratando de hacer todo lo posible para mejorarla sin éxito y Kallen buscando excusas para irse temprano al fin todo término con un ataque de celos cuando una mesera se le insinúo a Gino y Kallen lanzando su odiada bebida verde entes de irse del lugar.

Después de mucho insistir Kallen le había sacado a Suzaku que la tumba que tenia su nombre, la que le habían construido como _caballero número cero_, era la misma en la que habían sepultado a Lelouch, los ojos verdes de Suzaku parecían tan tristes que ella no insistió más y lo tomo como la verdad por lo que después de comprar un arreglo de lilas Kallen se dirigió al cementerio pero entre mas acercaba el valor la abandonaba y comenzó a sentirse culpable por la forma en que se había comportado con Gino esa mañana. Miro el ramo de flores en su mano y se sintió tonta, se preguntó si alguien mas llevaría flores a esa tumba ese día, pensó en Nunally, Jeremiah y claro en Suzaku y al final en C.C se preguntó si todos ellos estarían ahí o siquiera recordarían el día, al final la respuesta fue un si, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ir al Ayuntamiento para así no ir sola a la tumba.

En el Ayuntamiento todos la miraron con extrañeza era solo una chica linda con un vestido lindo y para rematar flores en la mano, por su actitud y seriedad a veces a todos los soldados que la conocían se les olvidaba que Kallen era solo eso, una chica, pero ese día y con ese atuendo se los recordó a todos.

El Black Knight que la recibió fuera de la oficina de Zero incluso se sonrojo cuando le negó el paso y Kallen solo pudo sentirse humillada, desde cuando a ella se le negaba el paso, la verdad es que ella sabia que desde hace mucho ella ya no era una pieza importante por que la paz necesitaba estrategas y no guerreros y aunque se le trataba con dignidad y respeto y siempre incluyan su firma de autorización para tratados y contratos ella aceptaba que ese no era au fuerte ni su mundo la ultima vez que piloteo el Guren fue para ayudar a las obras de reconstrucción del geto y estas obras estarían pronto completas desde hace tiempo Kallen se preguntaba que haría después, y mientras el guardia balbuceaba palabras amables el enojo de Kallen aumentaba.

Entonces Zero llegó caminando por el pasillo, el humor del mítico personaje no parecía ser bueno tampoco por lo que pensó seriamente en ignorar a Kallen y el guardia ,pero la chica no lo dejó y en cuanto paso a su lado Kallen tomo con rapidez su brazo y preguntó con tono de fingida humildad y respeto:

- Tiene un momento Zero-sama necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

El hombre bajo la mascara no estaba de humor para eso pero antes de que le diera una negativa la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a Jeremiah que vio la escena como si fuera una desgracia y Kallen aprovecho el momento para entrar a la oficina jalando a Zero y la puerta se cerro de nuevo.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro Zero le arrebato el brazo a Kallen con fuerza pero a ella le pareció que aun quería ser amable pues si Suzaku estuviera molesto en verdad podría haberla lanzado al suelo, pero en cuanto hablo la teoría "no esta molesto" se derrumbo.

- En verdad es un "mal momento" _No_ estoy de humor para esto y te pido que te vallas _No_ he tenido un buen día y _No_ parece mejorar- contestó con voz fría y enfatizando todos los No mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a ella y adoptaba ese pose pensativa-maquiavélica tan característica de Zero.

Kallen sintió escalofríos por un momento por que juraría que podía escuchar genuino enojo en la voz, cuando el dispositivo de voz generalmente generaba voz neutral a pesar del estado de animo de Suzaku, y por que no le había visto en esa pose desde que el verdadero Zero estaba dentro del traje, así que sin que las palabras pasaran por su cabeza para pensarlas simplemente salieron directo por su boca.

- ¿Podrías quitarte la mascara?.

De dentro de la mascara salio un risa ronca que desconcertó a Kallen.

- ¿Qué parte de "No es un buen momento" no entiendes? De verdad lo siento.- dijo él y se levanto rápidamente para salir del lugar con un portazo y Kallen se quedo impávida en el sillón mientras Jeremiah salía tras Zero.

Bien si alguien creía que ella tenia mal humor debería de ver a ese hombre, aunque tal vez despues de todo a Suzaku el día le traía malos recuerdos y Kallen solo había venido a molestar, la chica de cabello rosa miro con desanimo las flores en sus manos y se dispuso a irse cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación detrás de la oficina.

Afuera Zero caminaba por los pasillos del ayuntamiento con el único propósito de huir de Kallen cuando escucho pasos que lo seguían su enojometro salio de la escala, pero cuando volteo noto que era Jeremiah… definitivamente la emoción que predomino en él en ese momento dejo de ser enojo pero aun así jamás tuvo tantas ganas de gritarle a Jeremiah como en ese momento y salio corriendo de regreso a la oficina cuando Jeremiah vio su reacción comprendió que… había dejado a Kallen "sola" en la oficina.

Normalmente Kallen jamás habría entrado a esa habitación sin permiso pero por alguna razón en ese momento sus pasos la llevaban sin explicación alguna hacia la puerta y no pudo resistir la curiosidad de abrir la puerta y ver que había tras ella.

Dentro los leves sonidos de una voz femenina tarareando una canción fueron el primer sonido que llego a sus oídos mientras sus ojos al principio fueron cegados por el exceso de luz en la habitación pero luego se acostumbraron al cambio y pudo distinguir la escena, la cama estaba destendida y había un pequeño desastre al contrario de la siempre ordenada habitación de Suzaku. Sentada frente a la ventana pintando en un lienzo en un caballete estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y verde.

Kallen se quedo quieta y no dijo nada, realmente no sabía que decir y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse para ver que pintaba C.C, la peliverde estaba distraída en su trabajo y tarareando; no había notado la presencia de alguien más y Kallen caminaba sigilosamente mientras sus ojos devoraban la escena hasta que llego al punto más interesante: la mesa, en ella habían muchas cosas la laptop de Suzaku con su enorme calcomanía de gato, una caja de pizza vacía, varios vasos, tubos de pintura y algunos pinceles pero sobre todo: fotos, la mayoría eran de C.C y Lelouch pero también estaban Suzaku, Nunally, Jeremiah, Sayoko e incluso había fotos de la Academia y los Caballeros negros donde ella parecía.

Las fotos que más llamaron la atención de Kallen fueron las fotos tomadas en Pendragon por que parecía todo un sueño y una mentira, Lelouch estaba vestido de emperador y C.C estaba su lado todo parecía perfecto, por alguna razón esas fotos le hacían sentir rabia y su mano voló por la mesa tirando todo con estruendo en ese momento la distraída C.C volteo y sus enormes ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules de Kallen que la miraban con enojo.

- Así que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo ¿no?- preguntó Kallen, la chica de ojos dorados normalmente habría respondido con una sonrisa pero la mirada de Kallen la asustaba y no sabía que contestar a su pregunta por que se supone que nadie debía verla y ahora…¿sorpresa arruinada?... algo le decía que era mucho más que eso.

- No vas a contestarme- preguntó Kallen un poco mas calmada pero con un tono igual de frío.

- Bueno podría decirse que definitivamente no he estado aquí todo el tiempo- contestó por fin con algo de duda y un todo dulce, demasiado dulce para el gusto de Kallen.

Antes de Kallen pudiera hacer otra pregunta Zero entro en la habitación corriendo como si fuera por su vida.

- ¿Así que esto era lo que escondías?- preguntó Kallen con sorna.

-Tsk- fue el único sonido que obtuvo como respuesta, pero ante la presencia de este personaje la chica de pelo verde perdió todo su miedo y dio un pequeño salto de la silla en la se encontraba y corrió al lado del enmascarado.

- Te extrañe- con el mismo tono dulce y exasperante para Kallen que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y el ramo de flores en sus manos callo al suelo.

- Valla así de buenos amigos eran tu y Lelouch ¿he?...lo comparten TODO- ante esta frase C.C abrió los ojos y reaccionó molesta, en ese momento era inocente pero no estúpida comprendió perfectamente esa frase y también las razonas de la confusión

- Disculpa pero entendiste todo mal- comenzaba a decir C.C mientras se acercaba a Kallen pero fue detenida en su camino con una sonora y fuerte bofetada de la piloto, tan fuerte que unas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos dorados al sentir el ardor en su cara, Kallen se disponía dar una segunda bofetada pero fue detenida por una mano enguantada y seguramente una mirada furibunda tras la mascara del hombre que abrazaba a la mujer de cabello verde con ojos llenos de lagrimas y el rostro lastimado.

-Lo entendiste todo mal- repitió el hombre enmascarado con furia contenida y agregó- fíjate en lo que haces.

Kallen miro una vez mas la escena y solo hasta entonces reparo en un evidente detalle C.C llevaba un vestido blanco estrapless adornado con listones azules pero este no se ceñía a la cintura por que C.C estaba evidentemente gorda… más bien evidentemente embarazada, Kallen miro nuevamente y no pudo perdonarse por lo que había hecho ella nunca había golpeado a una mujer y menos a una embarazada lo único que pudo hacer fue decir.

-Lo siento- C.C se abrazó al enmascarado y lloró como una niña mientras murmuraba "Lelouch", Kallen abrió los ojos llenos de duda.

-¿Es de Lelouch?

-Claro que si, de quien más- contestó la peliverde vivamente ofendida para luego seguir llorando.

**Notas**: bien aqui les dejo un capi mas antes del fin del mundo jajaja perdón por la paranoia pero soy de México y no deja de temblar, pero en fin espero q les guste y les agradesco a quienes me dejan su review por que me hacen saber que la historia vale la pena y me dan ganas de escribir, se agradeced todo y sobre todo se aprecian las criticas constructivas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Sorpresa.**

* * *

><p>-¿Es de Lelouch?<p>

-Claro que si, de quien más- contestó la peliverde vivamente ofendida para luego seguir llorando.

Kallen no sabia que decir ni que hacer, no estaba del todo arrepentida de haber golpeado a C.C y su _yo angelica_l le decía que eso era malo "Kallen debes ser buena y paciente de seguro todo tiene una explicación" le susurraba una pequeña versión angelical de si misma vestida de blanco y con el cabello liso.

Mas su demonio interno le argumentaba que C.C se lo merecía y que ella tenia todo el derecho de estar molesta por como la habían engañado, "¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esa mujer esta realmente embarazada de Lelouch?" Le decía su chibi versión con cola y cuernos incluidos

Su pequeña alucinación no ayudaba a disminuir su confusión y al final la pelea de sus proyecciones termino con la victoria de la Kallen chibi devil; si bien era cierto que la mujer de ojos dorados aparentaba varios meses de embarazo nadie podía asegurarle exactamente cuantos meses eran y muchos menos la identidad del padre, además ver como C.C se aferraba y lloraba en el pecho de Suzaku era simplemente demasiado sospechoso. De pronto su pequeño demonio le recordó todos eses celos que creyó haber enterrado en el pasado, C.C abrazada a Zero era totalmente correspondida y Kallen sintió ganas de arrojarles algo, lo que fuera, pero al final se contuvo y decidió solo arrojar sus palabras.

- No te creo- dijo ocultando su mirada y con voz fría, tenia las manos en puños conteniendo su ira.

C.C volteo sorprendida y le dedico una mirada triste de la que jamás la hubiera creído capaz la pelirosa, jamás la había visto más humana y nuevamente la culpa volvió a oprimir su corazón. La Kallen angelical obtuvo fuerzas para el segundo round. Pero Kallen no había sido la única afectada por la triste mirada de C.C, del fondo de la mascara salio un suspiro entre fastidiado y resignado como un niño que acaba de perder en su juego favorito.

- Jeremiah que nadie entre – ordenó Zero calmado- y …Orange eres un des-cui-da-do - deletreo en tono juguetón. Jeremiah saludo en silencio y salio por la puerta con rapidez.

Las manos del chico se dirigieron con desesperante lentitud a la mascara y con un movimiento elegante, tan característico de él, se quito la mascara y bajo la tela que cubría su rostro.

- Y si lo digo yo, ¿lo creerás?-

Las chibi Kallen´s pararon su pelea en ese instante y la Kallen real movió las manos si de verdad las pequeñas alucinaciones existieran y tratara de desaparecerlas.

Shock, impacto, dudas…y después la calma.

- Supongo que si lo dices tú tendré que creerlo- contesto, ella no supo en que momento pero las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y ella corría hacia Lelouch, no le importo "hacer sándwich" a C.C entre ellos y se abrazo al chico mientras continuaba llorado, quería con todas sus fuerzas estar molesta por el engaño pues antes no se había cansado de reprocharlo, quería con todas sus fuerzas odiarlo, odiarlos, pero ahora simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que estar feliz, ya no tendría mas problema por disfrutar el nuevo mundo que estaban construyendo por que los cimientos ya no eran una muerte; tal vez simplemente estaba egoístamente aliviada por que ya no tenia que preocuparse mas por eso.

- Tonto…- murmuraba Kallen entre lágrimas pero fue interrumpida por C.C que empujo con delicadeza a Kallen para romper el abrazo.

- Es suficiente ¿no?- se quejo con gesto infantil y protector aforrándose más a Lelouch y alejando a Kallen con la mano.

Kallen no pudo evitar reír y con esa simple imagen sus celos murieron, si murieron bien muertos, ese simple gesto no le molesto. Saber que Lelouch estaba vivo era suficiente no había nada mas que quisiera de él, que la simple certeza de saber que estaba feliz… bueno tal vez se mentía un poco, solo un poco, a si misma pero era obvio que esa pelea ya la había perdido desde hace mucho así que incluso ya estaba superando esa derrota, gracias a cierto chico alto y rubio.

- Lo sé, después de todo tu ganaste- dijo Kallen con una sonrisa en los labios.

C.C se sonrojó un poco y se relajo, se sintió un poco tonta después de reaccionar así; y por fin Kallen noto que las reacciones de la peliverde no eran para nada como ella lo recordaba, era muy extraño casi como otra persona 100% más amable, despistada e ingenua, características que para nada iban con la C.C que ella conocía.

- Que bien que lo tomes así, pero esa reacción no fue nada divertida- se quejó Lelouch con tono dramático y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones como si estuviera muy cansado, se quito los guantes y desabrocho la capa para estar mas cómodo, C.C lo siguió y se sentó a su lado para acurrucarse en su pecho como un gatito, esto incomodo un poco a Kallen pero la peliverde no pareció notarlo, es mas comenzó a dormitar en esa posición.

- Y bien ¿no me debes una explicación? - se quejó Kallen aun de pie en la sala y poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- No, definitivamente yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie – le contesto Lelouch entre serio y juguetón, mientras pasaba distraídamente la mano por el cabello de C.C – pero te cambio "tu explicación" por una invitación.

- No acepto invitaciones de hombres casados- se quejo molesta Kallen que acaba de ver un anillo en el dedo anular de Lelouch cuando este jugaba con el cabello de C.C, Lelouch no pudo evitar reír bajito.

- No estoy casado solo comprometido- aclaro- y la invitación es para ti y… Gino.

- Acaso me espiabas maldito pervertido- reclamo Kallen tratando de ocultar su vergüenza con su enojo.

- No, no tengo tanto tiempo libre solo creí que las cosas se desarrollarían así, y si yo fuera tu me apresuraría antes de que Anya lo invite. La reunión es hoy a la seis.

- ¿Qué Anya..?- pregunto sorprendida Kallen acercándose para coger el cuello de la camisa de Lelouch y sacudirlo- ¿Qué mas sabes?- pregunto apremiada.

- Nada mas- contesto Lelouch rodando los ojos y tratando le alejarse del rostro de Kallen que sin querer se había acercado de mas.

- Kallen ¿ya te había dicho que es mío y no lo presto?- dijo la voz de C.C que provenía de abajo, esta vez Kallen no encontró dejo de dulzura en esa voz y cuando miro hacia abajo para encontrar su mirada los ojos dorados la miraban serios y hasta un tanto apáticos, esa si era la C.C que conocía.

- Esta bien- dijo Kallen soltando a Lelouch y dando unos pasos hacia atrás-… ¿y para que es la reunión?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Es una sorpresa…- dijo Lelouch que fue interrumpido por C.C.

- Era una sorpresa- corrigió C.C- así que no se lo puedes decir a Nadie ¿He?- le dijo a Kallen mientras se señalaba a si misma específicamente a su abultado vientre.

- Ah, de acuerdo, pero no esperen regalos ni nada de mi parte aun estoy molesta- dijo Kallen seria.

- Esta bien- respondió C.C con una radiante y falsa sonrisa- seguro tiene mal gusto para estas cosas- agrego supuestamente solo para que Lelouch la escuchara.

- Y yo espero que haya algo más que pizza en el menú- respondió Kallen que obviamente había escuchado.

- Seguro por eso no te preocupes, solo regresa al ayuntamiento hoy a las seis, secuestrare la sala de juntas 4 para la reunión.

Kallen asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

- … y no olvides invitar a Gino, creo que Anya lo esta buscando desde esta mañana- agrego Lelouch, y Kallen no pudo evitar el impulso de salir corriendo a buscar a Gino pero de detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

- Un momento ¿eso quiere decir que ya todos saben que tu…?-

- No, yo soy 50% de la sorpresa...- Kallen no lo dejo terminar.

- ¿Quiénes sabían?- pregunto Kallen muy seria, en el fondo aun le molestaba no ser parte de esa lista, aunque no volteo para no mostrar sus emociones sabia que se le notaba la tristeza al hacer esa pregunta.

- Amas torturarte ¿no?- contesto Lelouch.

- Lo sabían… Suzaku, Nunally, Jeremiah, Sayoko y… yo- contesto C.C en tono neutral mientras subía los dedos de su mano izquierda a cada nombre mencionado.

-También lo sabe Ribalz- agrego Lelouch, ante esto las dos mujeres se sorprendieron.-El me ayudo con… algo- termino el chico con tono de misterio.

Kallen pudo ver que no era la única sorprendida y eso le alivio, siguió caminando a la salida dejando atrás a Jeremiah que cuidaba la puerta diciendo un sincero y animado:

- Hasta pronto.

- ¿A que te ayudo Ribalz?- preguntó C.C curiosa.

- Es un secreto- dijo con simpleza Lelouch sin siquiera mirarla, y C.C solo inflo las mejillas con infantil enojo y no pregunto mas.

- ¿Todo listo?- pregunto Lelouch desde el sillón.

- Listo y perfecto, como siempre, todos estarán reunidos.- Contesto Jeremiah orgulloso y Lelouch sonrío satisfecho.

Kallen caminaba por el ayuntamiento mientras se preguntaba si seria muy desesperado llamarle a Gino en ese momento y si era verdad lo que Lelouch le dijo sobre Anya, ella nunca había congeniado mucho con la otra pelirosa en los trabajos de reconstrucción o misiones no tenían problema alguno pero en una reunión siempre terminaban en el lado contrario del lugar; para Kallen, Anya era callada y misteriosa, un tanto fría, no había forma de conversar con ella y era notable la tensión cuando estaban en la misma habitación, el pobre Gino siempre tenía que elegir y para alivio de Kallen, ella era la que ganaba mas seguido. Aún así había que reconocer que Gino y Anya pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y esas eran de las pocas ocasiones en las que Kallen vio sonreír a la joven piloto.

Kallen no había pensado en cosas como esas hasta el momento y ahora que había decidido hacerlo las palabras de Lelouch no sonaban para nada descabelladas, es más se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega?, era obvio que ella le gusta a Gino pero era obvio también que a Anya le gustaba Gino y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse fácilmente, ahora todos esos comentario mordaces y sonrisas falsas tenían mucho sentido. Kallen recordó como se sintió esa mañana cuando esa mesera se le insinúo a Gino y se sorprendió a si misma con la conclusión de que no quería perder la atención y el cariño de Gino y por eso esta vez por ningún motivo perdería.

o.O.o

El teatro estaba casi vacío, por que al parecer la obra presentada no era muy popular, pero a Suzaku y Nunally la obra les había encantado, Lelouch los conocía muy bien y supo elegir un buen lugar para que ellos pasaran un buen momento juntos, que hubiera poca gente solo lo hacia mejor.

Suzaku estaba feliz desde la mañana que encontró los boletos para el teatro en su escritorio eso hizo que olvidara al instante su dolor de espalda por dormir en el sillón e incluso se sintió de tan buen humor que no despertó al par de inmortales que habían secuestrado su habitación, además Lelouch le dejo una nota donde le prometía que el se haría cargo de todos los compromisos de Zero que ese día y le pedía que se reunieran todos por la tarde para un "sorpresa". Ese era lo que llamaba un buen día y hace mucho que no tenía uno de esos, por lo que se apresuro a llamar a Nunally para invitarla al teatro y se fue a vestir tratando de ocultar su cabello y su rostro después de todo el estaba oficialmente muerto.

Pero el buen día de Suzaku termino, pronto serian las seis de la tarde y deberían regresar al Ayuntamiento para la reunión que había mencionado Lelouch, al castaño le pareció que el día se había terminado muy rápido no solo por disfrutar de un poco de tiempo libre sino también por la compañía, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso al menos no por el momento, tal vez más tarde…

o.O.o

Kallen estaba confundida por enésima vez en el día, cuando por fin encontró a Gino faltaban unos minutos para las 6:00 pm y estaba justo en el Ayuntamiento con Anya, Kallen quiso gritar cuando los vio juntos y fue recibida por una sonrisa triunfadora de Anya que estada tomada del brazo de Gino; por fin entendió que Lelouch estaba en lo correcto y de ahora en adelante tendría que esforzarse mas es esto si quería ganar esa batalla. Hacer una escena de celos era inaceptable cuando ella misma le había dado negativas a Gino una y otra vez, "Kallen contrólate, contrólate, contrólate" se decía si misma una y otra vez mientras lo tres juntos se dirigían a la sala de juntas numero 4 donde se llevaría a cabo la misteriosa reunión, otro motivo mas para su molestia: Anya también estaba invitada.

A la puerta de la sala se reunían ya varias personas, eran relativamente pocos pero todos estaban ansiosos por saber la razón de la reunión. Estaban: Nunally, Kaguya y Tianzig platicando animadamente, también Xingke, Todo, Oogi, Lyod y Cecile, al parecer los tres jóvenes pilotos llegaban a completar el grupo pero para la sorpresa de todos Jeremiah que cuidaba la puerta dijo que faltaban tres personas. Tres minutos y seria la hora Tamaki llego corriendo desesperadamente y con una sonrisa socarrona dijo triunfal:

- Estoy aquí no hay que esperar más.

Pero aun no llegaban todos, el sonido de unos tacones resonaba en el pasillo y todos voltearon a esa dirección se encontraron con la sonrisa social de Milly y la sincera de Ribalz.

- Lo siento los gorilas de la entrada no nos dejaban pasar- se disculpo educadamente Milly.

- Hasta que Zero lo autorizo y nos dejaron pasar- agrego Ribalz riendo- me sentí como una estrella de rock.

- ¿No se abran equivocado de lugar?- pregunto Tamaki con superioridad.

- Claro que no, ellos son amigos- hablo Gino con seguridad y fue secundado por las sonrisas de aprobación de Kallen y Anya.

- Ya están todos así que podemos entrar- dijo fuerte y claro Jeremiah, mientras que con gesto solemne se alejaba de la puerta y esta se abría.

La oscuridad de la sala de juntas número 4 los recibió a todos, no habían tenido tiempo de preguntar nada cuando las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver a dos Zero peleado por la silla principal de la sala de juntas, de pronto una mujer de cabello verde se abrió el paso entre los dos y se sentó en la preciada silla jalando frente a ella una pizza que era parte de la variada comida que estaba dispuesta en la mesa.

- Bienvenidos- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa la mujer de ojos dorados, para después morder con animo su alimento favorito.

- ¿Dos Zeros?- salio de la boca preocupada de todo.

Tamaki ya corría a la puerta para salir del lugar sin éxito, mientras todos estaba expectantes.

- Supongo que ya todos tiene alguna teoría de lo que pasa aquí ¿no?- pregunto el Zero de la izquierda.

- Lelouch! Suzaku!- grito emocionada Kaguya dando sal titos y corriendo para abrazar al primer Zero que se le atravesara.

El afortunado fue el Zero de la izquierda que se quito la mascara y recibió con una sonrisa a la chica.

- Lo lamento Kaguya-sama pero le tengo malas noticias: he tenido que romper nuestra promesa y estoy comprometido con otra mujer- le dijo serio Lelouch. La chica de cabello negro miro con resentimiento a la mesa específicamente a la bella inmortal que le presumía su anillo de compromiso con sonrisa triunfal.

Kaguya inflo las mejillas y soltó un suspiro.- Es injusto, pero respeto tu desición que seas muy feliz- dijo la pequeña demostrando su madurez.

El resto de los presente estaba realmente sorprendidos no solo por la noticia de que Lelouch y Suzaku estaban vivos sino por la facilidad con que todo transcurría. Suzaku también se quito el casco y con una sonrisa tímida solo dijo

- Lo siento por mentirles todos este tiempo.

- ¡No! - dijo serio Todo- gracias a ustedes por todo lo que hicieron.

La tensión se desvaneció lentamente del aire y las preguntas fluyeron para lo anfitriones que contestaban el el limite de lo posible los cuestionamientos.

**Notas:** lo dejo hasta aquí antes de que alguien me arranque de la computadora, llevo semanas queriendo subir el capi y nada mas nada. Gomen!

Review si quieren matarme por tardar tanto y si no también. Díganme si les gusta o no como va la historia y si quieren que Gino se quede con Kallen o Anya, aun no decido.

Gracias y bendiciones a los que me dejan su review o agregan alertas y favoritos, me hacen feliz la vida y motivan a esta dispersa y distraída persona escribir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

**Reunión****.**

* * *

><p>Que pasa cuando metes a un montón de personas con personalidades dispares en un habitación, les mencionas la palabra fiesta y hay comida y bebida de por medio… pues obviamente un desastre.<p>

o.O.o

Después de algunas preguntas, ligeros reclamos y una avalancha de abrazos el evento perdió toda solemnidad, aunque para tranquilidad de Lelouch todos acogieron con gusto y normalidad la noticia de su prometida y su futuro hijo (obviada por el notable vientre de C.C). De hecho las chicas se emocionaron mucho con esa noticia sobre todo Milly que ya hasta estaba organizando el Baby shawer, primer cumpleaños, presentación a la sociedad y hasta los 15 años del futuro hijo (a) de Lelouch.

Después de todo si bien que Lelouch estuviera vivo después de verlo desangrarse en publico SI que fue toda una sorpresa, el que Lelouch y la peliverde fueran una pareja no lo era, o por lo menos no para todos los que conocían a ambos, de hecho Tamaki le gano una vieja apuesta a Todo y estaba feliz.

- Era tan obvio que eran amantes, te lo dije- fanfarroneo con una sonrisa, mientras el serio guerrero aceptaba sin queja alguna y sacaba de su bolsillo unos billetes y se los entregaba sin expresión al sonriente Tamaki.

Las chicas se acercaron pronto a C.C y la llenaron de felicitaciones y preguntas, a pesar de que siempre la habían vista al lado de Lelouch la hermosa chica siempre había sido callada y todo un misterio. Y de hecho una desconocida para Milly y Ribalz.

- Valla parece que esta relación si que va rápido, pero me alegra mucho en verdad que mi viejo vicepresidente sea feliz ¿Donde se conocieron?- pregunto interesada Milly, mientras la miraba como si tratara de recordar algo.

- Etto… oficialmente en Shinjuku- contesto nerviosa C.C.

-¿De donde eres?- lanzo otra pregunta Kaguya, de forma falsamente inocente esperando sacarle algo de información interesante a C.C.

- De Europa- contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de acostumbrarse al juego de preguntas, a partir de ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, estar "vivo" implicaba convivir más con la gente y eso no le desagradaba pero la ponía algo nerviosa había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando a las personas como _algo_ y verlas de nuevo como _alguien_ era nuevo y extraño para ella.

-¿Como se conocieron? Quiero saber más de eso, ¿Cómo consiguió Lelouch una chica tan linda como tu?- pregunto emocionada Milly.

Después de sus últimos pensamientos esa pregunta tomo algo desprevenida a C.C y comenzó a responder sinceramente sin darse cuenta.

- Bueno creo que fue el destino, el me ayudo cuando estaba en problemas yo lo ayude a el y luego…- la chica fue endureciendo su vos y haciendo el tono cada vez mas bajo mientras recobrada la cordura ¡no les contaria esos detalles a _ellos_!.

-¿Te tiñes el cabello?- pregunto juguetonamente Kaguya para tratar de relajar el ambiente.

- Claro que no- contesto C.C entre risas.

-Eso de C.C es muy particular, ¿por qué…?-pregunto intrigada Cecile, pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, por que de pronto Milly pareció recordar lo que quería y se le lanzó en un abrazo gritando:

- Ya recordé donde te vi- decía emocionada- ¡estabas en las fotos del ultimo festival con Lelouch!

- Si- acepto C.C sin poder ocultarlo, aunque algo incomoda por no saber como explicar realmente "de donde había salido ella". Milly notó su nerviosismo y decidió no cuestionar los secretos de su antiguo vicepresidente; C.C solo suspiro aliviada y le dedico una mirada agradecida por no seguir preguntando.

La conversación siguió con preguntas desde superfluas hasta intimas entre las risas de todas las féminas entre las que Ribalz se sentía fuera de lugar y buscaba con la mirada a Lelouch o Suzaku para escapar.

Los chicos se concentraban generalmente en devorar la comida de la mesa, por su parte Kallen no se había separado de Gino y estaba con los devoradores de bocadillos mientras espera el momento adecuado para entablar una conversación mas "intima" con el rubio.

Suzaku buscaba son la mirada a Nunally pero no la encontró y Lyod termino atrapándolo con un abrazo y hablándole de sus furos proyectos en un estado que Suzaku no supo si era felicidad o comienzos de ebriedad.

Suzaku no encontró a Nunally por que sorpresivamente la única triste ante las nuevas noticias parecía ser ella, que utilizó su mejor sonrisa falsa desde el primer momento en que notó el estado de C.C y trató de alejarse de las conversaciones, de inmediato Lelouch notó sus verdaderos y confusos sentimientos, cuando Nunally se sintió observada deseo más que nunca que sus piernas le respondieran y salir corriendo pero obviamente no pudo hacerlo y fue abordada por Lelouch que discretamente la alejo de los demás para hablar. Nunally pensó seriamente en mentir pero Lelouch la conocía demasiado bien por lo que hubiese sido muy inútil.

- ¿Qué pasa Nunally?- pregunto el chico preocupado.

- Yo…mmm… no lo sé…sé que es una buena noticia y que debería estar feliz, pero no puedo…- la chica estaba realmente muy confundida y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que luchaban por salir aunque ella trataba de impedirlo, Lelouch quería de alguna forma darle consuelo a su querida hermana pero no sabia que hacer así que solo termino abrazándola, Nunally se aferro a él, y continuo con la voz quebrada por el llanto- es solo que…creo que… estoy celosa, onii-chan es Mi onii- chan y yo entiendo que ames a C.C-san y todo eso… pero esto es demasiado,… ya nunca estas conmigo.

Nunally siguió llorando silenciosamente por un momento en el pecho de su hermano, ese simple contacto la reconforto mucho y la hizo pensar con mas claridad encarrilando sus pensamientos de nuevo de forma madura, los leves espasmos de su llanto fueron de disminuyendo y finalmente dio un gran suspiro aliviada por haber expresado sus sentimientos y comenzó a reír bajito mientras aun lloraba.

- Soy una tonta lo sé, quiero crecer pero aun me quejo de cosas como estas y siento unos tontos celos infantiles de ya no ser la persona mas importante para ti… que tu vida cambie y yo me sienta sin motivos reales fuera de ella- decía la chica aun con el rostro oculto pero la voz mas calmada.

- Para nada, es que yo te consentí mucho… pero no te preocupes por que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi - le consoló Lelouch mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- perdón por haberte hecho sentir así todo este tiempo, tendré mas cuidado de ahora en adelante para asegurarme que nunca olvides que te quiero- dijo al final antes de darle un beso en la frente a su pequeña hermana.

Después de todo Nunally estaba ya calmada aunque con los ojos un poco rojos.

- Perdón por esto oni-chan, debo parecer toda una tonta- se disculpo Nunally secando sus lagrimas con sus manos- es una gran noticia, en serio, tal vez ahora hay otra persona de la que me sentiré celosa pero también es otra persona que me traerá hermosos y felices recuerdos- termino Nunally con una linda sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos

De pronto las luces se apagaron:

- ¡Omedetto, para los recién casados!- grito Lyod sorprendiendo a todos, estaba de pie junto al interruptor de las luces y los movía rítmicamente dañando las pupilas de todos los presentes, ahora Suzaku ya no tenia dudas sobre el estado de Lyod: estaba oficialmente ebrio.

La mayoría tomo con humor el raro gesto de Lyod a pesar de su comentario fuera de lugar estábamos celebrando que Lelouch…mmm… revivió ¿no? Ante el gesto de Lyod Cecile se palmeaba la frente avergonzada y se acerco para alejarlo del interruptor de las luces. Lelouch río divertido por el pequeño incidente y de pronto ambos, C.C y Lelouch, rieron al unísono diciendo:

- Pero si aun no estamos casados.

Lo que a ellos les pareció gracioso, dejo de piedra a todos lo presentes incluso al ebrio Lyod y comenzaron a estallar leves murmullos de los que sobresalieron las dudas de Ribalz:

- ¿Pero no se lo habías propuesto ya?... ¿no me digas que te rechazo?... ¿y tu…la persigues de todas formas?-

- Por supuesto que no me rechazo- aclaro molesto Lelouch por esa idea retirándose un mechón de cabello del rostro con gesto altanero- es solo que aun no hemos llevado a cabo una ceremonia ni nada de eso.

C.C reía bajito por la reacción de Lelouch cuando de pronto sintió una…"poderosa aura" junto a ella, los ojos de Milly brillaban y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa que a decir verdad C.C calificaría como temible.

- Es perfecto- murmuro- es perfecto- repitió en tono mas alto y todos pudieron escuchar- ¡es perfecto, yo me encargare de todo, será una boda hermosa!- dijo casi gritando y tomando familiarmente las manos de C.C entre las suyas como si fuera su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

La idea no izo mucha ilusión a ninguno de "los novios" pero ninguno dijo nada para refutar el ofrecimiento de la rubia. Al menos por el momento.

Después de un rato todos estaban felizmente integrados a agradables conversaciones y estaban satisfechos de la variada comida que había estado dispuesta en la mesa, algunos de los presentes ostentaban sonrisas… sospechosamente amplias…al parecer el licor que Jeremiha había comprado para la ocasión era mas fuerte de lo esperado.

La única con los sentidos al 100% era C.C por que no había bebido y… bueno Tiang Zing, Nunally y Kaguya tampoco habían bebido pero no contaban como alguien que estuviera con los sentidos al 100% por que la primera dormitaba cansada en las rodillas de Xinque en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala y las otras estaban oficialmente dormidas después de una apacible platica de su infancia en Japón. Ante el ambiente general los invitados comenzaron a retirase, Todo y Xinque, con Taian Zing, en brazos fueron los primeros en irse, pero aun quedaban los demás entre ellos algunos eran ebrios demasiado felices, ¿alguien necesita un saca borrachos?

El que hubiera dado todo por irse en ese instante era Gino, había estado toda la noche entre el fuego cruzado de las peleas de miradas de Kallen y Anya y uno que otro comentario mordaz también; aunque el rubio se había esmerado fingiendo que no lo notaba. Había llegado a su limite de chicas lindas de cabello rosa colgadas de sus brazo por esa noche, la situación mas que alegarlo le molestaba ¿podían por favor esas chicas ser sinceras por un momento y dejar de jalarlo como un muñeco de felfa por la reunión?... Claro que no, todo el tiempo fue insufrible pero ayudo al rubio a pensar un poco en a situación, de hecho esa noche por fin comprobó lo que por mucho tiempo había creído era una sospecha tonta, él le gustaba a Anya, eso le hacia sentir muy alagado pero extrañamente confundido por que lo notaba justamente ahora que Kallen parecía que por fin correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Kallen le gustaba mucho y desde hace un tiempo pero siempre era rechazado por ella, mientras que Anya era una compañía dulce y tranquila que disfrutaba mucho y ahora que de pronto que se atrevía a verla como pareja Gino se descubrió pensando que la idea no le desagradaba tanto. Atrapado entre las dos lindas chicas lo único que pudo hacer Gino fue tomar tanto sake como le fue posible hasta caer semiinconsciente en un sillón bajo la pelea de miradas de las dos pelirrosas que le estaban provocando una crisis de indecisión.

o.O.o

"Los humanos son muy interesantes" no pudo evitar pensar C.C, acurrucándose apaciblemente en el pecho de Lelouch, lo irónico es que ahora mas que nunca ella se sentía muy humana estando voluntariamente atrapada en un cálido abrazo de la persona que ahora definía su existencia, hace tan solo un año ella misma se abría reprochado ese cursi pensamiento pero ahora no, pues era simplemente cierto. Ahora C.C incluso temía lo que por tanto tiempo deseo, la muerte, pues lo único que desea era mas tiempo junto a Lelouch y las demás personas que poco a poco expandido su mundo y lo hacían mas brillante.

Las pataditas que sintió en su vientre la despertaron por completo, con una sonrisa en los labios abrió los ojos y fue consciente mas allá de la calidez de Lelouch, estaban mal acomodados en un sillón y junto a ellos estaba Susaku, los dos amigos habían bebido de mas hasta quedarse inconscientes de tanto alcohol sin que ninguno de los dos cediera, y el resto de los invitados estaban esparcidos en poses graciosas durmiendo por la ex honorable sala de juntas que se había convertido en un improvisado salón de fiestas y a pesar de lo poco solemne que era la escena a C.C le gusto mucho la vista de nueva vida por que estaba llena de personas a las que podía llamar amigos.

Notas: Gomen, gomen,gomen...en serio lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar no hay bloqueo ni nada por el estilo y por supuesto que pienso terminar la historia. Gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews:

KenshiLycan, supongo que otra vez tienes ganas de matarme y me lo merezco u.u

d4rk m00n

KeyTen

Giina

lolika-ma

Jesybert

enserio ustedes me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y prometo compensar esta tardanza subiendo el proximo capitulo en máximo 2 semanas si demoro mas mandenme amenazas de muerte que trabajo mejor bajo presión.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

**Amanecer.**

* * *

><p>La luz me lastima, el ruido me lastima, TODO me duele, no recuerdo que la cabeza de C.C en mi hombro pesara una tonelada, estos deben ser síntomas de…¡migraña! ¿ó?… una resaca pero eso es imposible me inclino más por la migraña, se burló Lelouch de si mismo, esa mañana el tomar conciencia de sí mismo fue una dolorosa experiencia. Quería huir de todo y regresar a su anterior estado de ensoñación, pero le fue imposible los maullidos de Arthur le sonaban como los rugidos de un león y jamás extraño tanto las cortinas de su habitación y la comodidad de una cama.<p>

Los murmullos de una lejana pelea le perforaba los tímpanos como si gritaran en su oído y a pesar de que C.C recargada a su costado le pesaba como plomo no quiso despertarla y molestarla pero eso si, Suzaku termino en el suelo en cuanto tuvo fuerza para moverse. Perecía que esa mañana sus neuronas se negaban a hacer sinapsis por lo que tardo mucho en entender el tema de la lejana discusión, hasta que alcanzo a distinguir el llanto de una mujer, sus ojos registraban las escenas pero su cerebro se negaba a descifrarlas hasta que todo termino con un portazo que fue una bomba en los sentidos de pobre Lelouch.

o.O.o

Esa mañana despertó con dolor de cabeza y dos hermosa mujeres al lado que a decir verdad solo aumentaron su dolor, opto por fingirse dormido pero era demasiado tarde, Anya le miraba con sus enormes ojos, por primera vez a pesar de sus sentidos afectados por la resaca le pareció muy hermosa y no solo como una chica linda sino como algo más... mucho más. Pero los enormes ojos que le miraban estaban tristes, Gino había visto a Anya por mucho tiempo y estaba acostumbrado a la taciturnidad en ella pero no a la tristeza, le miro sorprendido y se sorprendió aun más cuando sus ojos fueron heridos por el flash de la cámara del diario de Anya.

La chica bajo la mirada para guardar la foto y escribir algo dedicándole una sonrisa triste al aparato:

- Seguro más tarde me dolerá este momento, pero no por que un recuerdo sea triste hay que borrarlo- dijo Anya con una voz dulce y triste, Gino comprobó que no conocía a su compañera a pesar de todo ese tiempo juntos nunca la había mirado realmente, nunca la había escuchado y nunca la había tocado de verdad; por lo que en ese momento no pudo frenar sus manos que se dirigieron a su rostro para levantarlo y enfrentar sus miradas, rubí contra zafiro, al final el rubio le dedico una sonrisa dulce a la joven y dijo:

- No tiene por que ser un recuerdo triste.

- Yo se perder- dijo Anya desanimada y desviando la mirada hacia abajo pero pronto decidió volver a subirla y enfrentar los ojos del rubio nuevamente- Pero ¿al menos me regalarías un bonito recuerdo?- preguntó ella con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida.

Gino no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, siguió las ordenes inanalizadas de su cerebro y juntos sus labios con los de Anya, un beso corto pero increíblemente dulce y cálido… muy cálido lo devolvió a la realidad un empujón que lo alejaba, pero este no era de Anya sino de Kallen que lo miraba llena de rabia con lagrimas en los ojos lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba:

- Te odio.

Palabras muy frías, sobre todo en comparación de la calidez que acaba de sentir hace un momento, palabras que le herían profundamente. Él abrazo a Anya solo por acto reflejo para que no cayeran y cuando los tres estaban estuvieron de pie, Kallen le propino una fuerte bofetada al rubio y salio corriendo tras un portazo aun con lágrimas en los ojos. De los cálidos labios de Anya solo salio un:

-Lo siento, acabo de descubrir que no me quiero rendir- y la chica salio tranquila a paso lento y firme de la habitación como si no hubiese pasado nada solo la delataba un débil sonrojo.

Gino totalmente confundido se tiro en el sofá con la mejilla marcada por el golpe de Kallen y aun con la cálida sensación de los labios de Anya sobre los suyos.

Todo el mundo creía que él tomaba decisiones a la ligera, malinterpretaron su fuerza y su sonrisa con despreocupación; Gino siempre creyó que no había nada que pudiera confundirlo pues el tenia valores y metas personales muy propios; el nunca se traicionaría a si mismo y a su honor, o al menos todo eso era así antes de enamorase.

Desde que Kallen se cruzó en su camino todo había cambiado lentamente, si bien tenia que admitir que al principio todo lo que sentía por la pelirrosa era puro encanto visual pronto todo eso se convirtió en admiración, respeto, amistad y finalmente una nueva y profunda sensación que le hacia desear pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con ella, en el deseo de verla sonreír siempre; pero Kallen siempre lo rechazaba por lo que al parecer últimamente sus ganas de estar con ella eran menos y cuando le hacia una invitación el ya esperaba la respuesta "no" saliendo de sus labios.

Por otro lado estaba Anya, cuya compañía era siempre agradable, junto a ella no tenia que esforzarse para las cosas salieran bien por que todo fluía de forma positiva. Sin embargo él siempre la vio solo como amiga, apenas comenzaba a pensar en la chica como algo mas y si bien la diferencia de edades le preocupada un poco con un solo recuerdo de la piloto esa preocupación desaparecía pues aunque Anya era mas joven era muy madura.

Gino dejo de pensar y suspiro como si quisiera sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones y con el la confusión que sentía. Poner a las dos chicas en una balanza era injusto y por demás inútil, ningún lado cedería.

Ahora Gino estaba confundido e indeciso por primera vez en su vida por que la elección ya no era tan simple como el color de su Knightmare o que quería de desayuno, esta vez no podía agregarlo con un" si no puedes elegir solo uno quédate con ambos" por que si tal estupidez salía de sus labios las dos chicas que provocaban su confusión le mandarían a volar, literalmente. Es mas después de lo que paso el no sabia si podría volver a hablar tranquilamente con Kallen, en ese momento quiso correr y explicarle…¿pero que demonios iba a explicarle si él era el mas confundido?

o.O.o

Para la mayoría de los invitados la fiesta fue maravillosa y a partir de ese momento todo fue… mmm… "más luminosos", de pronto las sonrisas parecían más sinceras y los problemas más llevaderos. Loyd había tenido un ataque de creatividad y ahora trabajaba intensamente en la creación de naves de trasporte de pasajeros seguras, eficientes y sobre todo más rápidas, Cecile obviamente estaba a su lado para ayudarle y de paso asegurarse de que comiera a sus horas; Suzaku que ahora ya podía hablar abiertamente con todos sus amigos se mostró interesado en el proyecto y Loyd lo veía como perfecto conejillo de indias para pilotear su nuevo invento; así que aunque para el científico Suzaku era como uno de esos muñecos amarillos de pruebas todos estaban muy contentos.

Tiang Zing y Xinque regresarían a arreglar asuntos en la Unión China pero prometieron regresar pronto y de pronto la vida de todos entro en un estado tranquilo de relativa normalidad. Todos estaban contentos menos cierto chico alto y rubio que ya no sabia a que método recurrir para obligar a su testaruda mente a tomar una decisión, había hecho de todo desde listas de prioridades hasta desojar margaritas pero nada ayuda; en la academia veía a Kallen y Anya pero prefería evitar el contacto con ellas hasta que pudiera darles a ambas una explicación coherente de sus sentimientos.

Ellas por su parte respetaron eso aunque Kallen tambien estaba muy confundida y agradecía que el chico no se le acercara por que aun no sabia como iba a reaccionar, por un lado sabia que estaría muy feliz si Gino volvía a hablarle a ella de sentimientos románticos pero por otro tal vez nunca olvidaría la horrible visión que tuvo el día que despertó después de la fiesta del Ayuntamiento, no estaba segura de poder perdonar eso, además de que la misma escena le causaba tristeza e inseguridad, de pronto sentía que simplemente tenia mala suerte y los chicos en los que ella se interesa simplemente terminaba por elegir a otra chica frente a sus ojos.

Después de dos semanas de miradas furtivas y silencios incómodos entre el peculiar triangulo amorosa de pilotos, Gino por gin le llamo a las pelirrosas para "hablar".

o.O.o

Ahora el trabajo de Zero era dividido entre Lelouch y Suzaku, y el Ayuntamiento funcionaba mejor que nunca, de hecho el castaño estuvo un poco molesto por como cosas que a él le tomaban horas preparar o resolver Lelouch las hacia en unos minutos, a cambio Suzaku logro convencerlo de que practicara defensa personal con él y se desquitaba de vez en cuando por su arduo trabajo de 6 meses durante los cuales Lelouch estuvo de vacaciones en Italia. Lelouch comenzaba a sospechar que cada vez que Suzaku lo lanzaba por los aires en una práctica eso excedía los fines didácticos.

Lelouch y C.C ya no eran intrusos en el departamento de Suzaku que estaba en el Ayuntamiento, pues Lelouch se había encargado de comprar un hermosa casa que tenia unos jardines realmente gigantes pero a cambio estaba un poco deteriorada; así que la remodelación de la casa era la principal actividad de la pareja de hecho C.C había insistido en tomar todas las decisiones ella misma y de esa forma el cuarto del bebe termino decorado de tonos verdes y papel tapiz de Cheese-kun.

El tiempo había pasado con una rapidez agradable y pronto a C.C le era cada vez mas difícil realizar actividades, sabia que se acercaba el momento. Por su parte Lelouch estaba cada vez mas nervioso a pesar de que ya todo estaba perfectamente planeado, tenían una reservación en un prestigiado hospital y la maleta de emergencia bajo la cama sin embargo últimamente a él le costaba cada vez más trabajo dormir y se sentía cansado todo el tiempo tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Las reparaciones de la casa eran tan minuciosas que casi parecía una reconstrucción, al grado de que la casa aun no estaba lista el día que por fin la fuente se le rompió a C.C y Lelouch entro en pánico. La peliverde no había visto conducir jamás a Lelouch por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando él tomo la maleta la subió al auto, le ayudo a ella a abordar con una radiante sonrisa y las dulces palabras tranquilizadoras:

- Todo estará bien.

Para luego subir al auto y pisar el acelerador a fondo como si la vida le fuera en ello, llegaron en tiempo récord al hospital debido a que Lelouch condujo como maldito piloto de formula uno con increíble rapidez y precisión, tanta que C.C no tuvo tiempo de tener miedo. Al llegar él resolvió todo en recepción con eficiencia y cuando C.C por fin estuvo en una cómoda cama de hospital rodeada de enfermeras y atenciones Lelouch se acerco a ella le sonrío, la tomo de la mano y... se desmayo.

**Notas:** Maldición no pude subirlo en las dos semanas pero definitivamente fue mas rápido que la ultima vez ¿no?. Estoy muy, muy,muy feliz por que la historia llego a 40 reviews*salta y arroja confetis imaginarios*, gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el ultimo capitulo:

Princezz Inuyoukai

Julian Rodolfo

KeyTen00

lolika-ma

aoi-san-555

recuerden que también se acepta de todo desde ánimos hasta criticas constructivas, los comentarios ayudan o influyen sobre si o no, que tan rapido y como continúan las historias. Por cierto aun no salgo de mi dilema Kallen Vs. Anya, la verdad Anya me cae mejor pero en sus comentarios me dicen que les gusta mas la pareja Gino- Kallen, así que sigan botando para elegir a la ganadora aunque tal vez mi mente bipolar termine haciendo su voluntad me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión Nos leemos hasta el próximo capi que espero sea pronto por que ya estoy en la cuenta regresiva para las vacaciones de invierno.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

**Extraño. **

* * *

><p>No estaba convencida de que eso de ser enfermera le gustase, todo lo que decían en televisión sobre la profesión era una mentira no era un trabajo emocionante salvando vidas a diestra y siniestra aunque tampoco era un drama o una película gore, no había tórridos romances con un doctor apuesto ni un paciente millonario que se enamorara de ella, no, no ,no la vida era simple y aburrida y mas aun en ese hospital de cinco estrellas donde jamás había emergencias y los pacientes eran un su mayoría personas acomodadas que necesitaban alguna operación importante y después de cortas rehabilitaciones se iban para jamás volver; Hikari dio su enésimo suspiro de aburrición del día cuando de pronto algo inusual ocurrió ¿por fin algo emocionante pasaba en ese aburrido hospital? La curiosidad la llevo hasta la recepción donde se escuchaban voces algo alteradas, un chico muy apuesto discutía con la recepcionista sobre la reservación de algo, y al parecer ya estaba todo resulto pues Ayame, la recepcionista, decía:<p>

- Entendido solo déjeme llamar a una enfermera.

Esa era una oportunidad imperdible un paciente tan apuesto era inusual así que ella se apresuro para tratar de "ayudar" y dijo.

-No será necesario yo estoy aquí ¿en que puedo ayudar?- los ojos del desconocido se fijaron en ella, eran verde profundo y contrastaban con su cabello negro, tal vez seria por sus deprimentes pensamientos anteriores pero ante ese encuentro ella solo pudo pensar "esto debe ser amor a primera vista", la devolvió a la realidad la voz del chico que le hablaba con una sonrisa formal.

-Muchas gracias, necesitamos que aliste una habitación para mi esposa. Y las ilusiones de Hikari de protagonizar su propio romance de telenovela cayeron del cielo al suelo, aunque aun cabía la posibilidad de que la esposa no fuera la gran cosa ¿no? o tal vez… ¿un matrimonio arreglado? o… algo así, en lo que la joven enfermera se trato de refugiar en esos pensamientos noto que el hombre ya no estaba frete a ella y escucho la voz de Ayame decirle:

- Prepara la habitación 906, es un cliente importante así que…

- Es tan apuesto creo que me enamorado- no pudo evitar expresar Hikari a Ayame, que era su amiga, ante tal confesión Ayame no pudo mas que palmearse la frente y contenerse.

- Conoces al amor de tu vida cada semana Hikari y además que no acabas de escuchar la palabra "esposa" - se quejo Ayame por el dramatismo de su amiga.

- El amor lo puede todo- contesto Hikari con estrellas en lo ojos y flores alrededor, pero el sonido de puerta automática abriéndose la hizo voltear y encontrarse con una traumática escena. Su apuesto desconocido traía consigo a su esposa una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes, para se sincera parecía una modelo… bueno a excepción de que estaba evidentemente embarazada… evidentemente con dolores de parto, en ese momento su parte profesional por fin salio a flote y ayudo a la pareja a entrar e instalarse sin problema, su yo profesional asesino a su yo romántica de un certero disparo y al final solo pudo sentir un poco de envidia al ver las miradas que la hermosa pareja compartía, y ahora que los observaba con calma noto que parecían muy jóvenes y solo pudo pensar "las locuras que hace la gente cuando esta enamorada", " aja como si no te murieras tu por encontrar alguien con quien hacer locuras" le recrimino su alter ego.

o.O.o

El simple contacto de sus manos fue como una descarga eléctrica que le atravesó, variadas visiones de oscuridad y color donde todo se sucedía tan rápido que no había tiempo de entender invadieron su cabeza, el conocía esas visiones pero hace tiempo que no las tenia, eran todas relacionadas con del geass y el mundo de C. Lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro sorprendido de C.C al verlo caer al suelo y lucho con todo de si mismo para mantenerse despierto pero no lo logro por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía pensar era que todos se burlarían de el cuando despertara.

A pesar de la situación C.C noto la razón del desmayo de Lelouch, hace tiempo que ellos vivían como si fueran "normales" pero no lo eran, ella no pudo "ver" pero al parecer Lelouch si así que no debía ser interrumpido.

-¡No lo toquen!- grito a las enfermeras que se acercaron a tratar de levantarlo y pudo escuchar los susurros de las enfermeras de "loca, celosa" y un "entiéndela esta en un momento difícil", nada de eso le importo, ella solo quería ver los ojos falsos verdes de Lelouch abrirse y saber que pasaba, pero el dolor que la invadía pronto no la dejaría pensar.

Lo que a él le pareció una eternidad al parecer solo fue un segundo abrió los ojos abrumado y preocupado por lo que acaba de ver o mas bien entender, pero aun así se levando con gracia y dedico una falsa sonrisa avergonzada a los presentes.

-En verdad lo siento…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto C.C con sus ojos dorados llenos de duda y preocupación.

- El que debe estar preocupado soy yo, tu no sufras ¿de acuerdo?- contesto Lelouch con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, aunque C.C supo que algo no andaba bien pero no dio queja alguna por el momento y solo confío en el dueño de esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Promete que no te iras- dijo ella en tono bajo, aun estaba preocupada pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y aun mas no podía evitar notar a las enfermeras que veían a su esposo como un filete jugoso y eso la incomodaba, no quería quedarse sola en esos momentos con un montón de desconocidos entre ellos un montón de mujeres que le pondrían una almohada en la cara hasta que dejara de respirar para poder repartirse a Lelouch en pedacitos… bien de acuerdo estaba exagerando pero simplemente en verdad no quería quedarse sola, una lejana sensación de pánico a la soledad la invadía.

Sin darse cuenta apretaba la mano de Lelouch con fuerza sobre humana y su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor, Lelouch preocupado la devolvió a la realidad con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-No me iré, jamás te dejare sola ni ahora ni nunca- contesto Lelouch serio, a pesar de los lentes de contacto C.C pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada, sinceridad que solo le dedicaba a ella, esas eran las palabras que quería oír pero aun la invadía la duda anterior.

-Pero…

-Pero, nada yo siempre estaré aquí para ustedes y en cuanto me asegure de que están bien… iré por un hermoso regalo ¿si?

C.C quiso encontrar la fuerza para quejarse y decir algo mas pero no pudo, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso y su respiración era irregular, justo en ese momento recordó que Milly le hablo sobre cursos de respiración y no se que mas, pero ella se había negado, pronto no pudo recordar ni eso solo había dolor, dolor y dolor pero la mano calida que sostenía la suya le recordaba que el dolor valía la pena, escuchaba las voces de las enfermeras, el medico, Lelouch, tal vez mas voces conocidas pero la única que entendía aun era la de su brujo.

- Todo va estar bien.

Entre el caos C.C creyó obedecer en la medida de lo posible las instrucciones del medico mientras moría de dolor y seguía haciendo polvo los huesos de la mano de Lelouch, fue como morir de dolor, pero volvió, aun podía escuchar, ver y sentir, escuchar el llanto, ver los rostros felices y sentir una calidez desconocida…no… ella ya conocía esa tipo de sensación pero ahora era aun mayor, la calidez de la felicidad que solo había encontrado con ese chico de ojos púrpura que era capaz de cambiar el mundo por una promesa.

Antes de perder ante el dolor y la calma que senita después del caos pudo ver el rostro de su bebe, y sentir la calida presencia de ese ser que la había acompañado ya por nueve meses, un momento si el bebe estaba es sus brazos ¿por que tenia Lelouch otro? Su conciencia no pudo satisfacer su curiosidad y ella se quedo dormida con la sensación más placentera del mundo.

o.O.o

-"Estaba muerto hasta que te conocí. Un cuerpo sin poder que se mentía a si mismo y pretendía vivir, una vida que vivía sin hacer nada… era como una muerte lenta" – Lelouch hablaba con voz muy baja pero clara, C.C tenia un rato vagando entre la realidad y la inconciencia, y las palabras de Lelouch y la sensación de su mano unida a la de el, fueron la mejor forma de decidir de que lado quedarse.

-Perdón, ¿te lastime?- pregunto ella cansada y avergonzada.

-Jamás, además no es nada comparado con lo tuyo- dijo el con voz dulce y acariciando el rostro aun perlado de sudor de ella, su manos suaves y hábiles apartaron los cabellos verdes de ella para depositar un beso en la frente, justo donde estaba el símbolo del Geass- Gracias por darme vida y felicidad, parece que ahora te has convertido en toda una experta en ello…

-Cursi- interrumpió el discurso una voz conocida, ante la presencia de nuevas personas la pareja se tenso y avergonzó pero como excelentes actores que eran no lo demostraron. Nunally miraba con reproche a Suzaku por interrumpir la linda escena y Jeremiah estaba tragándose las lágrimas y tenia un enorme oso de peluche en las manos.

-Envidioso- respondió por fin C.C a Suzaku.

-Tienes que verlos son preciosos- dijo por fin Lelouch, que se separo de la cama para ir a los cuneros de los niños que se encontraban en la habitación, habían nacido con gran salud por lo que el medico no tuvo inconveniente con esa medida, C.C se quedo sorprendida… ¿preciosos?… ¿en plural?...

-¿Pues cuantos son?- pregunto seria y sorprendida la peliverde.

-Dos- contesto con simpleza Lelouch y se dio la vuelta con los dos pequeños en brazos y camino hacia la cama para mostrarselos a C.C.

-Ella es una niña- dijo el mostrándole a C.C el bebe de la izquierda con sedoso cabello negro y una piel increíblemente blanca.

-Yuki- dijo ella con una voz increíblemente dulce y una gran sonrisa, Lelouch asintió y sonrío también depositando a la bebé en la cama junto a su madre.

-El es un varón- dijo Leouch mostrando esta vez al pequeño de la derecha que también tenia el cabello negro pero la piel un poco mas oscura que la niña.

-Eiden- dijo C.C.

-Son hermosos dijo Nunally acercándose y tocando con suma delicadeza al bebé en brazos de Lelouch.

-Hemos traído regalos- agrego Suzaku con una sonrisa de suficiencia y saco un raro artefacto de sus bolsillos, algo así como un apuntador láser, y una caja de terciopelo negro, donde habia dos pequeñas cadenas de plata, o quizás oro blanco, hechas con eslabones increíblemente finos, las cadenas estaban acompañadas de dijes en los que en ese momento Suzaku comenzó a trabajar, con habilidad y fluidez grabo en los dijes los kanjis de nieve y fuego.

-Gracias – dijeron Lelouch y C.C

-¿Pero como es que traían dos?- pregunto vivamente sorprendida C.C

-La verdad es que hace tiempo que los mandamos a hacer con un gran joyero- contesto Nunally - Suzaku insistía en que debería llevar un rubí y yo quería un diamante, al final concluimos que ustedes decidirían que piedra iría mejor con mi lindo sobrino pero al parecer no fue necesario elegir solo una.

-Y con los nombres que elegiste todo quedo perfecto- comento Suzaku con una sonrisa.

C.C se sentía cada vez mejor, estaba segura de que mañana no tendría problema en salir caminando ella misma, tal vez era una recuperación demasiado rápida pero era simplemente una prueba de que sus poderes estaban volviendo a la normalidad y eso le recordó la extraña sensación que había tenido al llegar al hospital así que con discreción busco la mirada de Lelouch pero no la encontró, el simplemente no estaba en la habitación, su burbuja de felicidad se agrieto por un segundo pero al final decidió confiar.

-El seguramente volverá pronto- dijo serio Jeremiah.

- Así que ni a ti te quiso llevar ¿he Orange?- dijo C.C recuperando su tono habitual, su voz era tranquila pero ella no estaba para nada tranquila agacho la mirada mientras abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña que tenia en brazos, la presencia que ahora podía sentir claramente era abrumadora y solo podía pertenecerle a un tipo de persona: el portador de un código; la presencia que sintieron ella y Lelouch al llegar al hospital era como un saludo de su extraño visitante y al parecer ahora Lelouch había ido también a presentarse.

La bebita se movió un poco entre los brazos de C.C y Nunally le menciono con un leve sonrojo que tal vez tenia hambre, C.C se puso roja como manzana y saco a todos de la habitación para alimentar a sus hijos.

o.O.o

Al salir del hospital sintió como el aire helado de la noche golpeo su rostro pero su tranquila expresión neutral no cambio ni un ápice

- Perdón por hacerle esperar...

- Puedes llamarme Ichi- contesto el serio hombre de ojos y cabello azulado- y aunque tu eres el tercer portador ¿puedo llamarte Roku?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Prefiero Lelouch- contesto algo molesto Lelouch- odio no encontrar algo cuando lo busco y odio las visitas inesperadas, y tu eres ambas cosas.

- Eres muy joven y muy arrogante- replico el desconocido con una ligera molestia que desapareció enseguida de su mirada y pregunto alegre- ¿y que te gusta?

- Las explicaciones- contesto Lelouch, tratando de usar un tono neutral pues no sabia aun que esperar de ese sujeto.

- Y a mi el chocolate y los lugares cálidos... ¿podemos?

Lelouch asintió aun un poco desconfiado pero siguió al extraño a un cafetería cercana, ya instalados en una cómoda mesa y con tazas de humeantes bebidas los dos se dedicaron miradas de exploración.

-Que paranoico eres nuevo Roku- se burlo el descocido, y Lelouch suspiro fastidiado.- Pues bien Lelouch sera, no tienes que estar tan tenso.

-Hace unos meses buscamos con desesperación a alguien como tu y no lo encontramos, y ahora estas aquí, sabes soy bueno buscando y estoy seguro que tu no estabas.

- Roku es afortunado al tener tan brillante portador.

-¿Qué es eso de Roku?

- Tienes razón hace unos meses yo no estaba... en este lugar, después de tanto tiempo a mi me gusta tomar largas siestas...pero desperté con una gran noticia así que solo vine para felicitarte a ti y a "Shi" y a conocer a "Shichi" y "Hachi"- decía el desconocido que parecía genuinamente feliz.

- Escucha no me gusta eso de los números, son mis hijos y decidimos llamarlos Yuki y Eiden- contesto Lelouch que a pesar del reclamo había perdido el tono de desconfianza y estaba mas tranquilo, pues el hombre parecía inofensivo y ¿expresaba felicidad por el nacimiento de sus hijos?

- Son lindos nombres- dijo con una gran sonrisa pero la mirada llena de nostalgia.

-Un nombre es bueno, no tienes que ser solo "Ichi"- contesto Lelouch que no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el hombre frente a el, esa mirada triste y nostálgica le recordó a la de C.C cuando se sentía sola y solo deseaba terminar con su existencia. Mientras tanto Ichi levanto la cabeza sorprendido y feliz de haber despertado después de tantos años.- Espero que encuentres pronto un nombre que te guste o comenzare a llamarte Mizuiro- hablo Lelouch para sacar al hombre de ojos azules de su ensimismamiento, el hombre rió bajito pero luego alzo la cabeza.

- Que creativo- ironizo- pero ¿Por que en lugar de preguntar mi nombre crees que tengo que encontrar uno?- pregunto entre serio y divertido el hombre de cabello azul profundo y ojos azul claro.

- Por que dijiste ser "Ichi" y me llamaste "Roku" eso quiere decir que tu eres un portador de código original así que no se si alguna vez fuiste alguien mas que Ichi, ademas llamaste a mis hijos "Shichi" y "Hachi" por lo que al parecer solo había seis códigos pero ahora hay ocho.

- Gran deducción Lelouch... creo que Mizuiro me agrada por el momento- dijo feliz por la respuesta el desconocido.

Lelouch se había terminado su taza de café y se levanto de la mesa, una gran sensación de soledad invadió al ex-desconocido cuando Lelouch comenzó a caminar para alejarse pero su voz le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿No vienes? muévete que C.C se molestara si me tardo.

-Es extraño que alguien que acaba de decirme que los nombres son importantes llame a su querida esposa C.C.

Lelouch chasqueo la lengua molesto pero no dijo nada, el nombre de C.C era solo para el.

o.O.o

Después de mas de media hora C.C estaba con los nervios de punta y la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo dedicada a todas sus indeseables visitas, a decir verdad si no fuera por el incidente del "código" estaría muy feliz con todas esas atenciones y regalos pero ahora lo único que quería era ver entrar por esa puerta a Lelouch, y así paso Lelouch regreso con una gran sonrisa y una linda Chesse-chan en las manos, C.C feliz se levanto de un salto de cama y corrió a abrazar a Lelouch ante la mirada perpleja de todos pues la peliverde solo estaba vestida con un corto camisón, Lelouch correspondió el abrazo y trato de usar su manos para que el camisón no mostrara mas de lo debido.

- Todo esta bien- susurro el al oído de su esposa y C.C respiro por fin tranquila, tomo a Chese-chan en sus manos y dijo.

- Me encanta.

- Hola- murmuro una tímida voz tras Lelouch que al parecer no solo había traído a Chesse-chan consigo.

- Es un amigo- dijo seguro para tranquilizar a C.C y todos los presentes, así que nadie emitió queja alguna.

A partir de su llegada las felicitaciones se hicieron mas efusivas y escandalosas hasta que una enfermera llego a pedirle al grupo que guardara silencio.

**Notas:** Otra vez me tarde en actualizar como lo siento, mi excusa es que tenia problemas con mi cuanta en Fanfiction pero ya lo solucione era por que estaba mal la configuración de hora en mi pc, lo arregle y todo solucionado :) ¿como ven el capitulo? ¿les gusto? ¿Les gustaron los nombres de los bebés?¿les gusto el nuevo personaje? en fin déjenme todas sus opiniones y gracias por leer, sus alertas y favoritos iluminan mi vida.

Espero actualizar pronto por que por fin estoy de vacaciones*saltando felizmente*. Agradecimientos especiales a:

Princezz Inuyoukai

Guest

lolika-ma

yuric09

natsuko uchiha

Vergil The dark slayer

por sus reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

**Coordinadora de bodas a domicilio.**

* * *

><p>Un hombre de profundos ojos azules que no aparentaba más de 30 años estaba sentado junto a un gran ventanal mientras notas dulces y cálidas revolotean en el viento, de no ser por la ligera tormenta de nieve, que afirmaba que era invierno, la ventana estaría abierta. Lelouch paseaba los dedos por el teclado del piano y C.C mecía al ritmo de la música, la cuna de los niños.<p>

-Antes tocabas puras cosas melancólicas- se quejo de pronto la peliverde.

-No tenia razones para tocar cosas alegres- le respondió el serio mientras seguía tocando con concentración profesional.

-Aun así un chico sexy tocando el piano tiene su encanto- dijo C.C con una sonrisa maliciosa, eso mas las palabras de la peliverde mandaron muy lejos la concentración de Lelouch por lo que se equivoco en la siguiente nota, C.C sonrío complacida al lograr su cometido.

-Me distraes- se quejo el juguetón y le devolvió la sonrisa a C.C mientras trataba de no volver a equivocarse en la pieza.

-¿Se la pasan el día coqueteando?- pregunto de pronto una voz que rompió el encanto del momento.

-No, solo como 10 horas al día, otras 10 dormimos y… ¿quieres saber que hacemos en las otras 4?- respondió Lelouch divertido mientras seguía tocando y al parecer se incrementaba la dificultad de la pieza.

-¿Qué quieres ahora envidioso?- pregunto C.C un poco molesta a Mizuiro

-Pues solo un poco comida, yo no vivo de "amor" como ustedes- dijo feliz el hombre de profundos ojos azul claro, de hecho sin importar la situación el siempre tenia una sonrisa gatuna que a veces parecía un tanto forzada y otras mas sincera, ahora parecía genuinamente divertido por interrumpir a C.C y Lelouch.

-Acabamos de comer hace poco- contesto Lelouch.

-Pero yo llevo dormido mas de 100 años y tengo hambre "ahora"- se quejo infantilmente Mizuiro, que no había dado queja alguna por ese nombre y se había presentado así a si mismo en el hospital hace unos días.

-Bien pediremos algo de comer…

-Que sean hamburguesas- dijo el hombre peliazul vivamente interesado

-Que sea pizza – confronto C.C -¿había hamburguesas hace 100 años?- hablo nuevamente para preguntar suspicaz.

-No exactamente pero siempre a habido carne y me encanta… y los anuncios de la tele dicen- el hombre parecía emocionado como un niño de 5 años al hablar del aparato- que las hamburguesas son deliciosas y hoy están al 2 por 1- termino aun mas emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Serán ambas cosas- contesto Lelouch dejando de tocar y sacando su celular para llamar, en cuanto dejo de tocar Eiden despertó y comenzó a llorar pero C.C lo tomo en brazos y lo consoló, Mizuiro también se acerco preocupado y le sonrío al pequeño niño de ojos dorados, al acercarse la niña también despertó pero no lloro se mostró mas interesada en jalar el cabello azul del inquilino de la casa y este no se quejaba solo reía, el hombre parecía tener un extraño cariño por los pequeños y eso le parecía sospechoso a los padres pero aun no habían pedido explicaciones a su extraño invitado… aun.

Mizuiro logro que la pequeña soltara su mechón de cabello y la cargo en brazos mientras hacia gestos graciosos para complacerla y lograba su objetivo pues la pequeña de ojos violetas, como los de su padre, reía divertidísima.

Lelouch juzgo ese como el momento perfecto para empezar una conversación muy importante cuyo titulo seria "de donde demonios saliste…" pero antes de llevar a cabo sus intenciones el timbre sonó y los dos inmortales que jugaban con los bebés miraron a la puerta ilusionados así que Lelouch se encamino a abrirla pero lo que llego no fue la pizza ni las hamburguesas sino un gran torrente de desgracia y locura, o sea Milly, segida de una brisa de resignación y consolación, o sea Ribalz.

La rubia con ojos ilusionados y sin invitación entro a la casa a toda velocidad a buscar a C.C jalando a Ribalz con ella, en la puerta y con aura oscura y maligna se quedo Kallen mirando de mala manera a Lelouch, tal vez futura victima del próximo asesinato que estaba dispuesta a cometer la pelirrosa, pero antes de hacer sus fatales movimientos Milly la llamo desde adentro animándola a pasar, la piloto cambio su furia por resignación y entro a la casa desanimada y algo triste; la rubia busco y encontró a la peliverde en la sala del piano y de inmediato se le lanzo encima a ella y los bebes con cariños y halagos ante la muy sorprendida C.C que no se acostumbraba a la efusividad de la rubia, pero mucho mas le sorprendieron sus palabras.

-¡He venido para organizar todo lo de la boda!- afirmo feliz la ex noble britana.

La oscura aura de Kallen se volvió a hacer presente y C.C le brindo una sonrisa forzada a Milly aunque tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, no es que lo de la boda no le ilusionara, pero los planes de Milly, si que la asustaban pues no quería terminar con una celebración desastrosa parecida a un festival de la academia Ashford, con Knightmares irrumpiendo, pizzas gigantes fallidas (si habría pizzas gigantes que fueran exitosas),chicas persiguiendo a Lelouch y todos idolatrando a un gato, eso no sonaba como una linda boda.

Seria difícil decidir quien era la persona más deseosa de salir de la sala, bueno sin contar a Milly y Mizuhiro que eran felices personas inconscientes de la situación, por su lado Lelouch y C.C no sabían como darle una negativa a la rubia con sus planes y Kallen simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar, había llegado ahí arrastrada por Milly en el vano intento de la rubia por animar a la pelirrosa siendo que la primera no contaba con que planear "esa" boda no podía animarla de ninguna forma, es más de seguro la deprimía más ¿que puede ser mas deprimente que perder en la batalla del amor con una bruja inmortal y una chiquilla falta de personalidad?

Pues si creías que no había nada, Milly Ashford te demostraría que si…siempre puedes ayudar a planear la boda de la bruja inmortal con tu primer amor y por que no hacer de niñera un rato, pensó Kallen mirando con desanimo al niño que alguien le había dado a cargar, ¡maldición era tan lindo!, Kallen suspiro fastidiada y se rindió sonriéndole al pequeño que le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos dorados.

El color de esos lindos ojos le trajo más terribles recuerdos de cómo Gino la persona con la que esperaba curar su herido corazón al final eligió estar con alguien mas, el chico fue realmente amable con ella se disculpo por su indecisión y le dijo a Kallen con una dulce y brillante sonrisa "seamos amigos" la repuesta de Kallen fue un certero y fuerte puñetazo, Gino no se quejo y solo dijo "me lo merezco". Aun después de todo eso se podría considerar que seguían siendo amigos pero Kallen prefería pasar de hacer el mal tercio y por eso termino con Milly quien se auto impuso la tarea de ser la mejor amiga de Kallen a pesar de que trataba de hacer lo mismo con C.C. Pero después de este desastroso día preferiría pasar sus mañanas con Cecile aprendiendo a cocinar que planear esa boda con la rubia hiperactiva y la peliverde adicta a la pizza.

Kallen estuvo ausente la mayor parte de la reunión y después de que Milly y Lelouch se fueron a la cocina por jugos la conversación dejo de estar centrada en la planeación del evento del año y se centro en cosas más triviales. Kallen, Milly y Ribalz se fueron después de un rato con la firme amenaza de volver otro día y C.C y Lelouch suspiraron aliviados.

El suspiro fue en vano la siguiente mañana a primera hora del día Milly, sola, estaba en su puerta con una libreta de notas, una maleta y una gran sonrisa.

-Lelouch tienes razón traer a Kallen fue mala idea- decía casualmente la rubia mientras entraba sin invitación y se dirigía como por su casa a la habitación que sabia era de los niños- pero es que anda depre y quería animarla.

-Espero que recuerdes que mi "boda" no es una buena forma de lograr animarla- dijo Lelouch sarcástico siguiendo a su expresidenta.

-Si, si mejor la llevare de compras más tarde…- no termino su frase y entro como un huracán la habitación donde estaba C.C con los niños.

La habitación era hermosa y estaba decorada con sobriedad y estilo, todo cortesía de C.C y su hiperactividad en el embarazo. Las paredes eran de un claro verde lima que se degradaba hasta convertirse en blanco cuando llegaba al suelo, las cortinas y muebles eran blancos en su mayoría y había repisas y juguetes por todas partes la estrella del espectáculo era Chesse-kun que estaba en la fina tira de papel tapiz de la pared y como muñeco de peluche en la cuna blanca de los niños. Milly se lanzo de nuevo al ataque con halagos y propuestas para una hermosa ceremonia de boda y C.C seguía sin encontrar palabras para negarse, miro con suplica a su esposo para que la ayudara pero Lelouch burlón decidió huir de la habitación para ir por café y la abandonó.

Cuando Lelouch regreso se encontró que la tensión había desaparecido y las mujeres hablaban felices e ilusionadas de muestras, colores y flores. Fue arrastrado a la conversación y ante la ilusión de su bella inmortal cedió de inmediato a los pedidos, acordaron que querían la boda antes de que terminara el invierno, un evento pequeño y discreto y en algún momento Mizuiro se coló a la conversación y se autonombro padrino de bodas sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Milly vio con asombro como a pesar de pequeñas riñas Lelouch y C.C parecían de estar de acuerdo en todo y si no lo estaban cedían discretamente para complacer al otro así había pizza en el menú y la ceremonia seria en el gran jardín de la mansión.

Milly disfruto como niña su control sobre la situación pero lamento el poco tiempo que tenían para planear y ejecutar todo, en menos de un mes todo debería estar listo, C.C y Lelouch frenaron las extravagantes propuestas de la ex presidenta y así los planes eran para una hermosa e intima boda, con orquídeas, cristalería y plata en las mesas y una gran carpa que mandarían a hacer especialmente para el evento. Pronto esa mera formalidad afirmaría lo que todos ya sabían que Lelouch y C.C estarían juntos siempre.

.

.

.

**Notas**: meses después aparezco x fin con un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza hace poco recibí varios reviews que me recordaron que no había subido el capitulo o.O y la culpa me invadió, no había tenido internet y ahora que regreso aprovecho para subir el capi es cortito pero lo pongo antes de que mi mente vacía lo vuelva a olvidar :P

El próximo episodio es la boda del siglo pero aun ando pensando en los detalles, espero les guste este capitulo y perdón por terminar haciendo mi voluntad con Gino y Anya me gusto mucho la idea de una pareja entre ellos. También me gusta la pareja GinoxKallen pero es mas común y a mi parecer Kallen se tardo en notar a Gino y el pobre se canso de rogar, no me maten por la loca decisión.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews que saben mejor que el chocolate se los juro, el capi va dedicado a:

Princezz Inuyoukai

Giina 3

Nanashi No Gombee

Vergil The dark slayer

tsuri182718

God Fenrir

Prince of Dragons

KeyTen

Guest

miki

EmpressDo

Miles de gracias! Son muchos por que me tarde en actualizar u.u. Feliz año nuevo retrazadisimo y un chocolate imaginario por San Valentin a todos mis lectores.


	14. Chapter 14

**o.O.o 18 días antes de la boda. ¿Quién será el padrino? o.O.o**

* * *

><p>El azul cielo de los ojos de Mizuiro se enfrento contra el verde jade de los ojos de Suzaku y después de una pequeña batalla que no tuvo ganador, las miradas dejaron de retarse y se dirigieron hacia el mismo punto.<p>

- ¡Lelouch verdad que me eliges a mi!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno…yo…- balbuceo Lelouch sin dar una respuesta y queriendo salir de ahí.

- Me elegirá a mi- reto Mizuiro.

-Me elegirá a mi- contrarresto Suzaku- Yo soy su mejor amigo.

-Yo soy más "cercano" a ellos- dijo el peliazul con decisión.

- ¡Eso a nadie le importa!- contesto Suzaku exasperado.

- ¿Verdad que me eliges a mi?- volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo y eso solo acrecentó la rabia de ambos.

- A mi ya me habías dicho que si- se quejo Mizuiro

- Bueno…eso...es…que…- Lelouch volvió a balbucear nerviosos, pues realmente no sabia a quien darle la razón- Por que no lanzan una moneda…- propuso al fin el ojipurpura con una sonrisa nerviosa y el resultado fue que termino fulminado por las miradas iracundas de Suzaku y Mizuiro.

- ¡C.C!- gritaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo y voltearon hacia la dirección donde la mujer estaba cuidando a sus pequeños. Pero en ese instante las miradas del piloto y el extraño dejaron su furia y se convirtieron en miradas de suplica.

- Si su estúpida discusión despierta a Yuki y Eiden… ¡los mató!- dijo la peliverde totalmente seria. Los aludidos solo pudieron asentir y señalarse entre ellos culpando al otro. La peliverde no se inmuto, pues estaba harta de escuchar esa discusión que se había prolongado por horas.

- Pero…pero…el…- se quejo infantilmente Mizuiro al punto de las lagrimas.

- Nunally será la madrina así que pregúntenle a ella sobre quien quiere de pareja y largo de aquí- ordeno C.C mientras Suzaku y Mizuiro se sentían pequeños ante su aterradora aura.

Al fin de cuentas ante la conclusión Suzaku sonrío victorioso y Mizuiro lloraba exagerada, pero silenciosamente, ante la derrota pues sabían cual seria la decisión de la dulce Nunally. Lelouch se acerco conciliador al peliazul con un pañuelo, aunque sus intensiones eran más profundas que solo consolar a su infantil y extraño huésped. Suzaku estaba feliz por su victoria y C.C distraída con los niños así que ninguno de los dos notaron cuando Lelouch y Mizuiro desaparecieron.

El frió del invierno les atravesaba pero no les importo, una sonrisa misteriosa más y Lelouch se lanzaría al cuello del peliazul, mientras que Mizuiro pensaba "una sonrisa arrogante más y le lanzo una bola de nieve a la cara", una nueva batalla de miradas se desataba pero esta era mucho más seria.

- Hasta el momento no ha habido quejas, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya preguntas- dijo Lelouch para romper el silencio.

- Yo no he dicho que no este dispuesto a dar las respuestas- se quejó Mizuiro bajando la mirada y sintiendo por venir una nueva derrota. Ante la mirada triste del desconocido Lelouh volvió a sentir lastima por el extraño, por que le recordaba profundamente la soledad en la que había conocido a C.C.

- En serio siento lo del padrino- dijo al fin Lelouch tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

- En verdad me hubiera gustado- afirmo el peliazul con la mirada iluminada pero una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lelouch de nuevo serio y Mizuiro solo sonrió- esta vez no sera tan fácil, no escapes solo responde. No es un interrogatorio ni un juicio solo curiosidad- dijo Lelouch con su sonrisa arrogante pero esta vez esa sonrisa no desespero a Mizuiro solo suspiro derrotado.

- Y la pregunta es ¿De donde demonios saliste?- dijo divertido.

Lelouch casi se sonroja por que era algo que había estado discutiendo con C.C, y su inquilino seguramente los escucho, aun así Lelouch no se acorvado y continuo.

- No es de donde saliste es ¿por qué quieres quedarte?- contesto con tono tranquilo.

- ¿Me corres?

- Sabes que no es así ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A que no me quieran cerca de sus vida- contestó el extraño inexpresivo pero con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

- ¿Por que haríamos eso?- preguntó Lelouch genuinamente sorprendido y el silencio se prolongo por un par de segundos.

- Por que su soledad es mi culpa- contesto por fin Mizuiro con abierta tristeza y desesperación.

- ¿La de C.C?- preguntó confundido Lelouch.

- La de mi hija.

Eso si que era una sorpresa que rompió la tranquilidad de Lelouch que paso su mano desesperado por su cabello tratando de que las piezas encajara en su cabeza pero no lo hacían.

- Eso es imposible.

- Ella no es mi hija, pero ella tiene el código de mi hija y yo la quiero como si lo fuera, es la cuarta portadora,- dijo tranquilo el hombre- por eso me divierte interrumpir sus escenas- agrego con tono divertido.

- Eso tiene más sentido- dijo Lelouch y suspiro tranquilo, pues de verdad daba sentido al comportamiento de su inquilino de cabello azul- volvamos a la casa tengo frió.

- ¿No harás más preguntas?- preguntó extrañado Mizuiro.

- Se que no quieres contestarlas y menos ahora- dijo tranquilo Lelouch- pero lo harás algún día- agrego con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias- dijo el hombre con el código más antiguo y correspondió la sonrisa del joven.

- Por cierto tienes que decircelo a ella.

- Lo sé- contesto perdiendo la alegría en su voz por un momento.

- Y no te llamare suegro- agrego Lelouch alzando una ceja

- No quería que lo hicieras- contesto alegre de nuevo Mizuiro.

**Notas:** y ustedes dirán ¿que es esto y mi boda? pues la boda próximamente, esta semana estaré subiendo capítulos cortitos sobre que paso los días anteriores y finalmente la boda. Es que tenia escrito todo junto y no me gusto así que decidí ponerlo así :p

Y claro una gran disculpa por desaparecer por meses, otra vez, pero espero compensarlo esta semana, en serio.

Dejen su opinión acerca del capi, saben que se acepta de todo, díganme si les interesa la historia de Mizuiro o no les parece relevante. En fin esta semana hay boda.

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**o.O.o 12 días antes de la boda. Vestidos & Concursos o.O.o**

* * *

><p>Un chico sentado en un cómodo sillón de una exclusiva tienda de diseño de ropa femenina no es tan extraño, que lleve ahí más de media hora sin quejarse ya es particular, pero que además sea muy guapo es extraordinario; ahora imagina que no es uno sino cuatro apuestos chicos en una tienda de ropa femenina por más de una hora sin quejarse. Durante la última hora Lelouch, Suzaku, Gino y Mizuiro habían sido vigilados atentamente por las empleadas de la tienda y no tenia nada que ver con el "ligero parecido a un dictador muerto" del pelinegro, ni con los misterios del peliazul, ni mucho menos con que dos de ellos fueron alguna vez Caballeros de Asalto, era solo y simplemente "curiosidad" femenina y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta de que eran observados. Permanecían despreocupados hablando amenamente hasta que Gino propuso que jugaran y todos habían terminado con el autoestima dañada después de perder en tiempo récord en el ajedrez contra Lelouch.<p>

Mizuiro era orgulloso e insistente y cuando llevaban un marcador de 4 a 0, la puerta del probador femenino por fin se abrió. Generalmente ellos se quejarían hasta la muerte por tener que esperar, pero hoy era un día muy especial por que las chicas dentro del cuarto de pruebas tenían algo muy especial que escoger y ellos terminaron exiliados del cuarto de pruebas a la sala de espera. Después de exactamente 82 minutos de espera C.C salio con sonrisa y un hermoso vestido nuevo verde claro, ella no paso desapercibidas las miradas hacia su futuro esposo y sus amigos así que decidió dejar claras las cosas lanzándose al sillón con el.

- He pensado que no debería dejarte salir- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Lelouch y el despreocupado correspondía rodeando su cintura, mientras pensaba en el por que de sus palabras, pensando que se refería a otra cosa acerco sus labios a su oído y respondió.

- Ya hemos comprobado que mi disfraz es bueno y nadie se ha dado cuenta.- C.C aprovecho su cercanía para rodearle el cuello y lanzar una mirada triunfante a las vendedoras acosadoras.

- Hay cosas que no se pueden esconder- dijo ella finalmente y Lelouch solo pudo responder con una mirada confundida, ella sonrío y dejo el tema.- No me has dicho como me queda.

- Perfecto- contesto el con una sonrisa seductora y haciendo más fuerte su agarre-… como todo lo demás que has elegido- agregó con tono de desinterés tan bien fingido que incluso C.C lo creyó y pareció no gustarle la repuesta así que inflo infantilmente las mejillas y salto al piso.

- Has arruinado tu respuesta- se quejo ella y el sonrío divertido, mientras todos los demás reían ante la escena.

Anya, Milly y Nunally también salieron del cuarto de pruebas y a pesar de las preguntas de los demás se negaron a dar detalles de lo que sucedió adentro, y esta vez fue el turno de Lelouch de inflar sus mejillas con enojo al no conseguir la información que quería, pues ni su querida Nunally quiso decirle nada sobre el vestido de novia y ni siquiera algo del de las damas. Lo que si le dijeron fue la cuenta de toda la demás ropa que habían escogido su prometida y su hermana pero aun así la cantidad no logro impresionarlo, ante eso el orgullo de Gino le impulso a decirle a Anya que le encantaría pagar su vestido de dama, como un regalo, y aunque la chica se negó al principio cuando llegaron a caja registradora Gino ya la había convencido.

La cantidad absurdamente grande que resulto ser el precio impresiono a la cajera pero Lelouch desinteresado ofreció su tarjeta sin queja alguna mientras todas las empleadas no pudieron evitar pensar "Que envidia".

Mientras el grupo caminaba por el centro comercial, Sayoko y Jeremiah empujaban la carreola de los niños que estaban plácidamente dormidos a pesar del ruido, seguramente acostumbrados al escándalo que había siempre a su alrededor. Durante toda la tarde los amigos se habían llenado de adquisiciones referentes a la boda y antes de salir del centro comercial y terminar esa tarde de consumismo que había dejado grandes estragos en las cuentas bancarias de Lelouch y Gino, en especial en las de este ultimo, ya solo faltaba pasar por una última parada capricho de C.C, la pizzería.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa C.C se lanzo al menú del día y emocionada leyó la promoción de la semana:

_Perfect couple_

"Gana una pareja de chesse-kun y chesse-chan de edición limitada, si tu foto es la más votada"

Después de una pizza y media de ruegos C.C logro convencer a Lelouch de participar así que ambos posaron felices para la cámara manejada por un nervioso mesero y contestaron unas cuantas preguntas. A pesar de la inexperiencia del improvisado fotógrafo las fotos quedaron hermosas, en la primera el mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, la pizza vegetariana en la mesa y ellos con los brazos entrelazados, ella luciendo un vestido blanco y el una sencilla camisa negra, ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad ajena a la cámara mientras C.C trataba que Lelouch mordiera un trozo de pizza, en la segunda Lelouch le había arrebatado a C.C su preciado triangulo de pizza y le robo un beso, mientras que en la última foto Lelouch y su sonrisa pedían disculpas a C.C y esta vez era el quien le ofrecía pizza a ella.

Anya se vio tentada a pedirle a Gino participar pero prefirió callar aun así el rubio se dio cuenta de los deseos de la chica y lleno el formulario, cuando fue su turno de posar ante la cámara Anya tenia una enorme e inusitada sonrisa, pues estaba muy feliz de que su novio la conociera tan bien, así que las fotos de la pareja también fueron muy hermosas; aunque al terminar la mini sesión fotográfica C.C les dedico una mirada retadora, abrazo a Lelouch y declaro.

- Nosotros ganaremos.

**Notas:** Hola de nuevo, estaba por subir este mini capitulo ayer pero me llamaron a cenar y lo olvide :p GOMEN.

Me emociona muchísimo que anterior mimi capitulo recibió varios reviews GRACIAS, creí que me odiaba todo mundo por tardar tanto pero no :) Estos capitulos pre-boda los tenia super cortitos pero sus comentarios me inspiraron y los estoy editando y espero que les gusten.


	16. Chapter 16

**o.O.o 8 días antes de la boda. ¿Y mis invitaciones? o.O.o**

* * *

><p>Cuando Lelouch abrió su laptop para revisar las finanzas internacionales lo último que esperaba era ver esa vergonzosa foto que se había tomado con C.C el otro día en la pizzería del centro comercial, pero era imposible no verla ya que era uno de los encabezados de las noticias del día junto con la política, las finanzas, los deportes y el espectáculo nacionales. Su curiosidad lo hizo dar click al encabezado, "Hot perfect couple"<p>

_"…roban la atención en concurso de una famosa cadena de comida rápida, el sencillo concurso supera expectativas, no te quedes sin votar…"_

La mente del chico se negó a seguir leyendo y su mano dio varios clicks más hasta llegar la pagina oficial de la pizzería donde encontró las fotos y las preguntas que había contestado el otro día, estaban rotulada como la pareja numero 1289 y bajo las fotos habían cientos, en verdad cientos, de comentarios.

La cifra total de votos que habían conseguido era de 6 dígitos mientras que la mayoría de las otras parejas apenas habían llegado a miles, solo otras dos parejas le seguían pero no muy de cerca; una de esas parejas eran Gino y Anya, y la otra eran unos desconocidos pero que Lelouch logro reconocer que había visto en televisión o algún cartel. Sin embargo su atención se centro en las fotos de si mismo y su peliverde y sus ojos no pudieron evitar leer los comentarios, de los cuales había de todo tipo:

-"Son la mejor pareja ellos merecen ganar"

-"Que envidia me da ese tipo"

-"Esto es trampa ellos no parecen normales seguro son profesionales :p "

-"Que Kawai parece una princesa"

-" Yo votare por esta belleza"

-" Es mi imaginación o ese tipo se parece al emperador demonio?"

-"Estas loco amigo el emperador no era tan guapo y estaba desquiciado"

- "De seguro ella esta operada ¬¬"

- "Se ven preciosos juntos"

-"Que naturales"

- "Es imposible tener esa figura comineado pizza T.T"

-"Esa si que es una pareja perfecta"

-"¿De que trampa hablan? estos le van ganando a la foto de Reiko-chan y Tomoya-kun que si son profesionales, pero la verdad es que estos se ven mucho mejor juntos :)"

-"A me gustan más el rubio y la pelirrosa"

-"Que hermosas fotos, deberían ser profesionales"

Las reacciones de Lelouch ante lo que leía fueron desde la preocupación y la ira hasta la risa y la sorpresa, eso se estaba saliendo un poco de proporciones pero todo estaba bien mientras C.C tuviera su linda pareja de muñecos Chesse… ¿no? Y después de todo a su ego no le caía mal ser una estrella pasajera de internet y ganarle en ese ridículo concurso a Gino, que se había estado metiendo en las clases de defensa personal que le daba Suzaku y burlándose cada vez que el inexperto Lelouch terminaba en el suelo.

De repente la puerta de su estudio se abrió y pudo escuchar el llanto de sus hijos y vio entrar a una despeinada C.C que le miraba de mala forma, el solo pudo cerrar rápidamente su ordenador y sonreír. No quería que ella viera eso pues seguro encontraría la forma de molestarlo con toda esa innecesaria atención, por fortuna C.C no pregunto nada, y antes de que dijera a que fue, Milly apareció de la nada con su desastre de muestras de boda, tenía la cara desesperada y estaba al punto del llanto.

- Es el fin de mi vida, soy un fracaso como organizadora, tenemos que enviar las invitaciones mañana y no están listas- la rubia escondió la mirada y se tiro dramáticamente en un sillón, mientras Lelouch y C.C compartían miradas preocupadas.

- No puede ser tan malo simplemente enviémoslas un día después- la consoló la peliverde.

- Además son pocas invitaciones- agrego Lelouch despreocupado, Milly tembló en el sillón y levanto la mirada llena de furia.

- Eso es imposible, dejaría de ser perfecto, además la imprenta me quedo mal y todas son un asco- se quejo la rubia lanzando un montón de papeles finos a la mesa, cuando la pareja los examino no pudo más que coincidir con la opinión de su organizadora. La tinta era mala y los grabados estaban desfasados, cuando Milly vio los gestos de desaprobación de los inmortales sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Puedo arreglarlo-dijo de pronto Lelouch.

- Yo ayudare- dijo C.C con una sonrisa de suficiencia y salio de la habitación.

En tan solo un rato la mesa estaba llena de tintas, pinturas, pinceles y plumillas, y mientras Lelouch repasaba a mano las letras en el fino papel de las invitaciones mal impresas, C.C hacia finos diseños florales en las esquinas, todos eran diferentes y muy hermosos, la rubia solo pudo mirar asombrada, no sabia que la peliverde pintara tan bien. Ella se animo y quiso ayudar pero al ver la hermosa letra de Lelouch comprendió que ella no podría hacer eso. El ojipúrpura la miro divertido y sonrío con superioridad.

-Recuerda que todos tus planes salen bien gracias a mi- dijo arrogante y Milly molesta tomo un tubo lleno de liquido brillante y lo lanzo contra Lelouch pero este lo esquivo, el frasquito al hacer contacto con la mesa se destrozo y su brillante contenido salio disparado en todas direcciones como pequeñas gotas. La mirada de Milly se lleno de terror por que creyó haber arruinado el trabajo de toda la tarde así que cerro los ojos ante la desgracia y espero los reclamos, pero estos no llegaron las risas de Lelouch y C.C la hicieron abrir los ojos y se encontró con una hermosa invitación, la que estaba dirigida a ella, frente a su mirada la letra perfecta de Lelouch anunciaba la hora y día tan esperados y el papel era adornado no solo por los detalles florales pintados a mano por C.C sino también por incontables puntitos brillantes que parecían copos de nieve.

- Han quedado perfectas- anuncio la voz de C.C.

- Gracias- dijo simple y sencillamente Lelouch, y Milly no pudo evitar sonreír recordando que ella amaba organizar eventos para hacer feliz a la gente y no para que fueran "perfectos".

Lelouch y C.C miraban emocionados las invitaciones, con los detalles pintados por C.C y el "toque" de Milly. Cada invitación era única y diferente, al parecer harían un halago más a la rubia y eso le vendría de maravilla a su ego de organizadora pero los halagos no llegaron debido a la interrupción de Mizuiro que entro en la habitación con Sayoko, cada uno cargaba un bebé y ambos tenían sonrisas falsas y desesperadas, los pequeños se revolvían incómodos y llorosos y el peliazul solo pudo decir.

- Ya no puedo más, Lelouch tienes que tocar el piano o voy a enloquecer.

- No sabia que te gustara tanto mi música- dijo burlón el aludido y Mizuiro lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Por favor Lelouch-sama los niños no quieren dormir si no lo escuchan- hablo Sayoko un poco desesperada, lo cual era increíble pues ella siempre conservaba la calma, pero estos últimos días habían sido un desastre y la estaban superando, con la mansión invadida de extraños que construían en el patio, el timbre sonando a cada rato para recibir paquetes y toda la casa llena de telas, flores y cristalería; había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Y claro para rematar los pequeños de la casa se quejaban de no recibir tanta atención como de costumbre siendo inquietos y llorones y lo peor de todo era que desde hace más de tres días no había otra forma de dormirlos si no era con su padre tocando el piano.

Cuando Yuki y Eiden llegaron los brazos de su madre se calmaron considerablemente y para cuando todos llegaron a la sala del piano y las notas comenzaron a llenar el ambiente los bebes eran todos unos angelitos que sonreían y movían las manos curiosos como si pudieran atrapar las notas musicales que llenaban el aire con sus manitas. Para sorpresa de todos el primero en quedarse dormido fue Mizuiro, pues estaba agotado después de cuidar a los mellizos toda la tarde.

Cuando Nunally, Suzaku y Ribalz llegaron a la mansión, esta parecía una sala de conciertos con la música de Chopin escapando por todas las ventanas. La sala del piano además de sala de conciertos se convirtió en salón de manualidades una vez que los bebés se quedaron dormidos y se lleno de flores hechas a mano que adornarían los centros de mesa. Nunally estaba especialmente feliz y se enorgullecía de que sus habilidades manuales fueran por fin de utilidad mientras que Suzaku y Ribalz eran un verdadero desastre y terminaban fabricando flores asimétricas y maltrechas que Milly descartaba enseguida. Al fin cuando el piso de la sala del piano estaba lleno de flores y todos lo presentes muertos de cansancio, las luces de la mansión se apagaron y todos se fueron a dormir a una de las múltiples habitaciones, eso era algo que pasaba seguido últimamente y a los dueños no les importaba que invadieran su casa por que fin su vida estaba llena de amigos.

**Notas:** Otro capitulo pre-boda y este me quedo más largo. Gracias a todos por leer y aun más a los que me dejan review:

FlutterRage, gracias por dejar review en los dos últimos capítulos :) cumplo tus deseos de una pronta actualización, y ya todos saben que eso no pasa tan seguido pero se los debía y aquí estamos, espero que te guste el nuevo capi.

leknyn, algún día sabremos de donde saca Lelouch dinero y sobre Kallen claro que no a muerto solo que no encuentro como integrarla a los momentos pre boda pues creo que no le gustaría ayudar. En la boda si va a estar y hasta llegue a pensar emparejarla con Mizuiro, por que acabo de notar que la deje sola, pero al final decidí que no por que rompería con la vida "normal" que creo quiere y se merece Kallen después del final de Code Geass...o ¿ustedes que opinan?

Gonzanime, wow gracias por los halagos siempre se siente increíble que expresen que lo que escribo les gusta, e aquí la continuación.


	17. Chapter 17

**o.O.o 5 días antes de la boda ¿Quien entregara a la novia? o.O.o**

* * *

><p>Kallen quiso arrojarle algo a su televisor pero se contuvo por que si destruía ese no podría comprarse otro, escuchar y, aun más, ver las fotografías de la nota amarillista de espectáculos de esa mañana la saco de quicio: Lelouch y C.C eran la nota, Gino y Anya eran la nota, lo bien que se veían juntos era la nota y al parecer ganarían algún tonto concurso sobre pizza, publicidad y muñecos de peluche A Kallen no le importo más y por fin encontró el control del televisor y pudo apagarlo, no quería escuchar hombres alabando a la bruja de cabello verde y la autista de ojos rojos ni ver mujeres babear por Gino y Lelouh. La pelirrosa suspiro frustrada y miro con cierto resentimiento la bonita invitación que había llegado hace dos días, ella aun no estaba segura si seria capaz de ver a Lelouch y C.C jurarse amor eterno frente a un altar y a Gino y Anya bailar felices. Definitivamente si iba a esa boda debería conseguirse compañía o se deprimiría en plena fiesta, pensó en Suzaku pero lo descarto enseguida, sus pocas opciones abandonaban su mente rápidamente hasta aceptar molesta que no tenia con quien ir y si las cosas seguían así pediría a Tamaki ir con ella.<p>

**o.O.o**

Por fin un momento de calma y Lelouch no se explicaba como demonios había terminado en el gimnasio de la mansión con Suzaku, es más ¿por que se había tomado la molestia de poner un gimnasio en su mansión?, pero volviendo a los hechos actuales el había perdido su hermosa mañana libre practicando defensa personal con su amigo, a su favor podía decir que al menos había mejorado mucho desde su inicio pero le tomaría unos cientos de años ser tan bueno como Suzaku ademas de que su condición física se negaba a ayudarle.

Era la séptima vez que volaba por los aires esa mañana y solo su orgullo lo mantenía en pie, bueno ser inmortal y que se regenerara rápidamente le ayudaba bastante sino desde hace mucho estaría acabado. Lamentablemente ser inmortal no era lo mismo que ser inmune al dolor y después de soportar una llave de Suzaku por largo tiempo, tuvo que aceptar que se rendía, el castaño sonrió complacido y ayudo a su a su amigo a levantarse del suelo.

- En serio llegara el día en que yo te gane- se quejaba Lelouch y Suzaku solo reía.

- Creo que lo estas haciendo muy bien, en serio, pero jamas te lo pondré fácil- contesto Suzaku con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Lelouch no tenia ganas de discutir así que dejo el tema.- Que no tienes cosas que hacer en el cuartel señor musculoso.- Suzaku se molesto ante el sobrenombre pero lo dejo pasar, una batalla que nunca ganaría contra Lelouch seria una verbal.

- De hecho no tengo nada que hacer gracias a que tu lo has resuelto todo- dijo Suzaku entre molesto y divertido.

- Clásico resuelvo tu vida y tu ¿te quejas?- se burlo Lelouch.

- Eres un engreído sabias- le recrimino el castaño.

- Si lo se pero no me importa y de hecho algunos lo encuentran encantador- dijo feliz y altanero el ex emperador. Mientras Suzaku rodaba los ojos con ligero fastidio.

- Pues gracias a dios no soy una chica y no funciona conmigo así que modera tu orgullo o te haré volar otra vez- amenazo el piloto, que de hecho ya dirigía un ataque al descuidado Lelouch por suerte los reflejos del chico no eran tan malos y logro esquivar el golpe.

La momentánea ventaja hizo sonreír altanero al pelinegro y en un golpe de suerte logro esquivar varios ataques del castaño pero su error fue pasar de la defensa al ataque pues su brazo fue inmediatamente atrapado por su amigo y el termino dolorosamente en el suelo, otra vez.

Ligeras risas distrajeron a los dos contrincantes y al ver de donde provenían encontraron al misterioso huésped de ojos azules:

-Que el chico fuerte invite el desayuno si yo le gano- propuso el recién llegado con su sonrisa misteriosa.

- Claro- contesto Suzaku- pero no tengas muchas esperanzas- agrego poniéndose en posición de defensa y con una sonrisa que denotaba su diversión y confianza.

Por su parte Lelouch no apostaría por ninguno de los dos pues aunque sabia lo bueno que era Suzaku, Mizuiro también se veía muy confiado. Un rápido e inesperado intercambio de golpes comenzó entre los contrincantes al parecer ambos querían terminar eso rápido, y Lelouch apenas y tuvo tiempo de apartarse para no terminar atrapado en el torbellino de ataques, Suzaku estaba cansado pero Mizuiro fuera de practica pues sus movimientos aunque fuertes y ágiles carecían de fluidez, aun así el peliazul estaba poniendo en aprietos al castaño.

Gotas pequeñas y ligeras de sudor se desprendían de sus rostros y cabellos por sus rápidos movimientos y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, aun así ninguno de los dos quería rendirse, sus golpes eran cada vez mas lentos pero no por eso descuidados, ambos eran muy cuidadosos en su ataque y defensa para no cometer errores. Al final parecía más una danza coordinada que una pelea, rápidas sucesiones de patadas y puñetazos correspondidas por precisos desvíos y evasiones. Los contrincantes cada vez más cansados pero ninguno dispuesto a ceder, Lelouch suspiro y se quedo a observar pronto C.C estuvo junto a el ofreciéndole palomitas y el no supo desde cuando estaba ahí.

-Aun pelean por lo del padrino- pregunto ella.

- No, pero tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que ninguno quiere rendirse.

-Suzaku no seas codo e invita tu el desayuno- grito la chica aburrida por lo larga que estaba resultando la pelea- que sea pizza y que sea rápido.

El grito de C.C fue suficiente para distraer a Suzaku y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba contra la duela mientras Mizuiro saltaba feliz y le sonreía a C.C de forma agradecida. Al castaño le extraño que Lelouch no se quejara o siquiera notara eso pues sabia que su amigo era un poco ... posesivo y noto por primera vez lo extrañamente cercano y preocupado que estaba siempre Mizuiro de C.C y los gemelos pero olvidando el tema, el estaba en el suelo, adolorido y molesto. Suzaku suspiro resignado y decidió ignorar los festejos de su infantil contrincante mientras profetizaba un próximo desastre en su de por si pequeña cuenta bancaria.

Y el castaño no pudo estar más en lo cierto no podía creer que personas delgadas y "normales" comieran tanto, ¿tal vez era una característica de ser inmortal? o tal vez ellos solo lo hacían para molestarlo, Suzaku se inclino por la segunda opción y solo para regresar "el favor " el decidió también molestar a Lelouch con el asunto de Mizuiro "mirando demasiado" a C.C. Pero eso no salio como esperaba y solo se termino enterando se de cosas que no debía y ni entendía muy bien. Suzaku no podía aun descifrar aun como sus palabras descuidadas desataron la vergüenza y nerviosismo de Mizuiro, continuaron con un precipitado "soy tu padre" que dejo a C.C en shock y termino con cubiertos y pizza volando por todas partes mientras C.C decía "no puedo creer que me lo hallan ocultado".

o.O.o

C.C por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo triste y confundía, ella siempre guardaba la calma ante toda situación pero esta vez no pudo, cerro la puerta tras de si y trato de asimilar lo que había pasado. Su extraño invitado de ojos azules era el primer portador de un código y ademas decía ser "su padre" el padre de su código, ¿que acaso no era el padre de todos los códigos? ¿por que no estaba entonces molestando a Lelouch?... C.C tenia muchas preguntas y se lamento de no haberse quedado a hacerlas al fin su respiración se calmaba y pudo sentir algo que hace mucho no sentía, estaba sola, eso la hizo entrar en otra clase de desesperación y corrió por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la habitación de sus hijos, ignoro a Sayoko que la saludo amable en un pasillo y no estuvo tranquila hasta que llego a la habitación verde lima donde los mellizos dormían tranquilamente y Lelouch la espera con una sonrisa. Ella quería estar molesta con el pero no podía solo se rindió a su abrazo y su sonrisa por que a pesar de solo haber estado separados unos minutos ella le extraño muchísimo.

- Me debes muchas explicaciones- se quejo ella.

- El te quiere mucho y solo quería ser padrino de la boda- dijo Lelouch entre serio y bromista para relajar el ambiente, pero enseguida agrego con total seriedad- yo tampoco entiendo del todo pero si lo dejamos el nos explicara solo creo que aun le es difícil.

C.C pensó un poco esas palabras y recupero su control y frialdad -Si tanto le importa entonces puede entregarme- dijo sea sabiendo que el peliazul escuchaba tras la puerta y festejaba infantilmente por segunda vez en el día.

**Notas**: ya volvi!, espero no me odien y el capitulo no les paresa tan malo, estoy tratando de darle coherencia a todo pero creo que no lo logro del todo :s. La boda sigue acercándose y ya solo falta un capitulo pre más :)

Gracias a todos los que leen y agradecimientos especiales a:

FlutterRage: gracias por el review y perdón por que los ocho días se estén volviendo eternos :p

tsuri182718 : pues la verdad a mi Kallen también me cae pésimo trata de ser neutral a la hora de escribir para que esto no sea en contra de un personaje ni nada.

Gonzanime: por fin aquí el capitulo y Lelouch sigue de arrogante, pero poquito.

leknyn : por el momento no abra mas C.C sin memoria pero si daré algún día la explicación del dinero :)

Naruto-Namikaze17: arigatou por el review y perdón por la mega tardanza.


	18. Chapter 18

**o.O.o 1 día antes de la boda. El padre de la novia o.O.o**

* * *

><p>Una boda tradicional con un vestido blanco, flores, copas, anillos, espadas, cena elegante,baile y por supuesto un apuesto novio eran más de lo que alguna vez soñó mientras dormía en el suelo y casi moría de frió, ademas ahora podía agregar a la mezcla un padre que decía quererla mucho y suplicaba por entregarla en el altar, sin duda extraño y demasiado aun para ella, pero todo era parte de aquello que una vez creyó una maldición pero resulto ser lo mejor que le había pasado, el poder del geass, gracias a ello había conocido al "apuesto novio", un príncipe en serio, y al extraño padre, que de hecho era el padre de su código y no exactamente<em> suyo<em>.

Mizuiro había aparecido sorpresivamente y se había colado en su vida de forma discreta pero importante no podía concebir sus días sin sus platicas y compañía, sobre todo su ayuda con los niños. Ella y Lelouch siempre se habían preguntado de donde había salido ese hombre de ojos azules, y al parecer el se entero antes que ella... "de su papel pero no de su procedencia" se había defendido Lelouch, sin importar eso ella lo había perdonado con increíble rapidez y ahora se encontraba en el jardín fingiendo indiferencia y apretando la mano de su futuro esposo al punto de romperle los huesos en parte por nervios en parte por venganza, mientras esperaban a su extraño invitado y sus explicaciones que había prometido dar esa mañana. Hermosa mañana por cierto, todo parecía perfecto demasiado verde y fresco para ser invierno, solo la falta de hojas en la mayoría de los arboles y la reminiscencia de nieve por todas partes recordaba que estaban en la estación más fría del año.

- He tardado, lo siento- hablo el peliazul para que notaran su presencia.

- Tardar es una virtud tuya- ironizo C.C, perdonar a Lelouch era una cosa, al extraño era otra- quiero respuestas y las quiero pronto.

- Es una larga historia- dijo el con voz divertida pero semblante triste.

- Tenemos tiempo- dijo Lelouch conciliador y apretando la mano de C.C en señal de apoyo.

- El tiempo... el maldito tiempo...- dijo el peliazul con un suspiro y endureciendo la mirada como si su vista se perdiera en sus viejos recuerdos para comenzar su historia.

_Al principio solo sabía que... sabía demasiado, pero aun así no sabia suficiente, no sabia lo más importante: ¿cómo llegue ahí? ¿quién demonios era? ó ¿de dónde venía?... tenía tantas preguntas pero no tenia respuestas solo imágenes lejanas llenas de profundo y confuso contenido que me abrumaban; pero ninguna de esas cosas importo cuando mi mirada choco con unos hermosos ojos dorados tan confundidos como los míos, entonces supe que no estaba solo._

- Genial ahora es poeta- se quejo C.C del comienzo de la narración de Mizuiro.

- Prometiste no quejarte- la reprendió Lelouch.

Mizuiro se quedo de piedra y luego comenzó a reír, esa historia era demasiado difícil en cuanto comenzó a hablar los recuerdos le abrumaron y casi olvido en donde estaba... ni entonces ni ahora ya no estaba solo, quizá lo estuvo por un tiempo, largo tiempo, quizá perdió muchas cosas pero ya no el no volvería a perder nada. Con esos dos a su lado todo era más fácil incluso _esa_ historia.

_Pronto descubrimos que no solo eramos dos sino tres, ademas de la hermosa mujer de ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro había un hombre de cabello y ojos rojos serio pero confundido como nosotros. Los tres pronto tuvimos la certeza de que estábamos juntos en lo que sea que nos pasara y tratamos de calmarnos y entender. El tiempo y la calma nos trajo la certeza de que nosotros no pertenecíamos a "este mundo" sino a aquel del que se nos mostraban visiones confusas, sea lo que sea que aya pasado no tendría vuelta atrás y nosotros estábamos aquí para quedarnos. Aunque no sabíamos mucho de "nuestro mundo" si sabíamos mucho del nuevo en el que nos encontrábamos y que tan diferentes eramos de sus habitantes._

_Nosotros eramos diferentes en muchas formas a los seres que habitaban este planeta y marcas en nuestros cuerpos denotaban esa diferencia; también a pesar de no tener recuerdos claros de nuestra "vida anterior" todos conservábamos diferentes intereses y valores. Juntos llegamos al acuerdo de llamarnos por números, permanecer juntos y tratar de vivir de forma tranquila, aunque poseíamos grandes habilidades todos teníamos la indefinida sensación de estar hastiados de poder y solo queríamos tranquilidad. No se por que no elegimos nombres...el numerarnos fue simplemente más fácil, solo extraña certeza y nada más yo era Ichi, ella Ni y el San._

_Pero ser Ichi no era la única certeza que yo tenia, amar a la mujer que estaba a mi lado cuando desperté también era algo que yo tenía demasiado claro, al principio oculte ese sentimiento por que creí que era el único que lo sentía y temí que ella se alejara de mi, controle con seriedad estudiada mis reacciones y me conforme con su amistad. Pero el tiempo solo hizo que me fuera cada vez más difícil fingir, mi deseo de estar junto a ella y protegerla solo se hacían más grande cada día e incluso por momentos creía ser correspondido, la felicidad que sentía a su lado era mucho más nítida que todo lo demás que sabía y sentía, mi conocimiento sobre este mundo era como leer un libro o ver una película lo que sentía por Ni era como saltar de una cascada o comer un fruto muy dulce, era emocionante y tan real que era lo que de verdad me hacia sentir vivo. Mis emociones eran tan confusas que no note que mi compañero de ojos rojos también competía conmigo por el cariño de la castaña._

_Nuestro extraño grupo fue feliz por un tiempo mientras los tres dominamos nuestros nuevos y extraños sentimientos mientras disfrutamos de la tranquilidad que tanto anhelamos pero un día simplemente el triangulo de falsa normalidad que creamos se rompió, me gustaría decirles que todo fue muy emocionante pero no lo fue, fue muy simple, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos y San acepto con tristeza y resignación ese hecho, o por lo menos eso creímos en ese momento._

_A partir de ese día fue que en verdad __desperté todo me pareció más nítido y mi existencia se convirtió en vida. A decir verdad en nuestra burbuja de felicidad nos volvimos egoistas y apenas note la ausencia de nuestro tercer compañero que se hacia cada vez más frecuente hasta ser total, que sus ojos fueron desde la tristeza hasta la frialdad, yo estaba demasiado ocupado siendo feliz._

- Eso me suena casi como un reclamo- volvió a quejarse C.C mientras Lelouch le apretaba la mano en reprimenda y Mizuiro volvía a sonreír por la facilidad con la que la peliverde lo sacaba de sus melancólicos pensamientos.

- No es un reclamo para nada mi historia no tiene que ver con la suya, ustedes dos "pagaron sus deudas" y yo simplemente fui egoísta, no lo estoy justificando no creo que ustedes lo hagan al final de la historia... simplemente después de tanto tiempo... ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Esta bien lo entendemos continua- pido Lelouch.

-En la parte donde explicas por que demonios te dices mi padre- puntualizo C.C, ella estaba ligeramente feliz de que Mizuiro dijera ser su padre y se preocupara por ella y sus hijos pero quería entender que estaba pasando, no perdonaría rápidamente que el hombre quisiera el camino fácil de estar con ellos sin brindar explicaciones.

- Claro- asintió el peliazul con un suspiro cansado continuo su historia.

_Antes de cumplir un año como pareja __de nuestra unión nació una hermosa niña de ojos dorados y cabellera azul que compartía nuestro poder y habilidades, ella fue la luz de nuestros días y viendo como una familia común nos olvidamos de la existencia de San y sus ojos tristes, me entere que el estaba relacionándose con los humanos y tratándolos como inferiores mientras ellos le creían un dios y.. simplemente no hice nada. Incluso c__uando San nos visitaba todos fingíamos normalidad y no saber nada a pesar de que sus visitas eran cada vez mas infrecuentes,sin embargo un día paso algo que no pudimos ignorar. San llego con un hombre de cabello y ojos negros... otro como nosotros y ademas uno aun más poderoso, quisimos llamarle Zero a nuestro nuevo y confundido compañero pero el insistió en ser Roku, para ese momento Ni estaba embarazada por segunda vez así que el decía que lo más correcto era ser Roku._

_Al contrario que San, Roku se adapto muy bien a nuestra vida discreta y disfrutaba mas nuestra compañía que la de San, cosa que molestaba profundamente al pelirrojo pues eso heria su orgullo y se atravesaba en sus planes._

- ¿Saben?... recordar mi vida me hace pensar en lo tonto que fui al no notar tantas cosas como que...

_Lo solo y confundido que estaba San, que estaba lleno de ira y no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie. Envidiaba los poderes de Roku, su calma e inteligencia, y envidiaba que Ni me hubiera elegido a mi y no a el. Para ese entonces mi hija ya tenia 15 años y sus esperanzas se depositaron entonces en ella pero sus obsesiones no fueron bien recibidas de nuevo, mi hija y Roku se habían enamorado en solo unos días y nuevamente el fue despreciado así que molesto se alejo de nosotros._

- Oye se supone que tu eres Roku y yo su hija... ¿se supone que eso es romántico?- hablo C.C en un murmullo, esta vez no quería interrumpir solo estaba genuinamente curiosa.

Lelouch la reprendió con la mirada e hizo un gesto de silencio pero el también estaba curioso. Mizuiro reía por lo bajo así que el relato estaba oficialmente interrumpido y C.C dio rienda suelta a sus preguntas.

- ¿Y no le pareció raro que su hija se enamorara en solo unos días?... ¿no estaba molesto por eso?

- Creo que es una característica de los códigos "saber eso"... que esa es la pareja perfecta para nosotros y ser un poco dependiente y posesivo con ella- cometo divertido Mizuiro, pero su felicidad se apago pronto y agrego más serio- Y claro que no podía estar molesto Roku me caía muy bien y sobre todo lo más importante para mi era la felicidad de mi hija, jamas la vi tan feliz como cuando estaba con él- mientras Mizuiro hablaba Lelouch y C.C hacían una infantil pelea de miradas ella por molestar y el pidiéndole en silencio que fuera más seria con el asunto...- justo como ustedes se ven cuando están juntos.

- No me gustan los determinismos, me gusta elegir a mi...- hablo C.C sonrojada tratando de desviar la atención del asunto, esta vez Lelouch no pudo reprimir el impulso de darle una caricia para borrar su gesto de infantil enojo y vergüenza.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes, ustedes tienen los códigos de ellos pero se muy bien que no son ellos y nunca lo serán. De los portadores originales, los códigos siempre conservaran "algo" no recuerdos pero si la esencia, el código siempre elige a alguien parecido al portador original aunque sea en algunas características, orgullo, belleza, inteligencia, valores, algo que los ligue; sin embargo el portador domina al código y no al contrario. Siempre seras tu la que toma las decisiones- Termino el hombre de ojos azules con una sonrisa genuina.

- ¿Y u te dices mi padre... solo por ese "algo"?- pregunto C.C sin ánimos de ofender solo vivamente sorprendida.

- Ese algo es todo lo que me queda- respondió Mizuiro melancólico- ademas es la primera vez que el código elige alguien tan parecida a mi hija y que los portadores, ustedes, no son dominados por sus ambiciones y solo tratan de vivir tranquilos... ¿recuerdan que la vida pacifica me gusta mucho?

- ¿Si tu sigues aquí por que el resto de los códigos necesitaron portadores?- pregunto Lelouch.

- Esa amigo, es la parte difícil de la historia.

_A tan solo uno días de lo sucedido San regreso llevando a los humanos hasta nosotros acusándonos de brujería o quien sabe que cosa, el estaba escudándose en sus mentiras de ser un profeta o un dios, no culpo a la turba manipulable pero la verdad no aprecio mucho a las humanos desde ese día. Nuestra pequeña y linda casa fue destruida con increíble facilidad nosotros que nos creíamos poderosos e invencibles caímos temerosos y confundidos ante los mortales que nos acorralaron y no escucharon nuestras suplicas y explicaciones, mi poder no sirvió de mucho contra esa turba de fanáticos que darían incluso su vida por San y nos llamaban demonios._

_De entre los reflejos rojos de la casa quemándose el apareció con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia contenida y solo siguió con lo que lo humanos empezaron incluso Roku que era el más poderoso de nosotros no pudo hacer nada y yo solo le agradezco que protegiera a mi hija hasta el ultimo instante. Nosotros que habíamos vivido en nuestra burbuja de felicidad no sabíamos mucho de nosotros mismos pero San en su desesperada soledad había hecho terribles experimentos y sabia mucho más... como que las mujeres embarazadas de nuestra raza son mortales y vulnerables. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba y no estaba preocupado incluso cuando el atravesó a mi esposa embarazada con una espada, cuando comprendí que en verdad ella jamas despertaría y mi hijo nunca nacería me abandone a la desesperación y el caos no supe mas de Roku peleando y mi hija gritándome que reaccionara, ni siquiera de la turba torturándome y San riendo._

_Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos odie no estar muerto no poder morir, al principio no quería saber ni entender nada más solo volver a dormir por siempre pero finalmente volví en mi y busque a mi hija rogando por que Roku hubiera podido protegerla, en mi búsqueda encontré a uno de los hombres de la turba de ese día un simple campesino que ahora parecía normal e inofensivo y sin embargo era una de las personas que me habían arrebatado todo lo que quería, gracias a mi poder pude averiguar a través de ese hombre lo que había pasado ese día, al parecer mis compañeros fueron heridos de tal forma que lo único que podían hacer era salvar sus códigos eso no era para nada salvarse a si mismos pero les quedada el consuelo de que una parte de ellos seguiría existiendo y tal vez volverían a encontrarse._

- Supongo que debo darles las gracias por cumplir el sueño de mi hija y mi amigo- dijo el con esa sonrisa nostálgica que sus oyentes no volverían a ver de la misma forma ya que ahora sabían todo el dolor que había tras ella.

- Yo entiendo lo que es querer morir... por favor no es queja, ni reclamo pero ¿por que sigues aquí?- pregunto C.C con los ojos brillosos por contener las lagrimas

- Los códigos originales no podemos morir... no más bien es simplemente imposible antes de tiempo, créanme que yo intente por varios medios deshacerme de San, que en estos momentos esta escondido huyendo de mi.- dijo Mizuiro con el brillo de la ira y el resentimiento en la mirada- Ustedes al ser portadores pueden elegir morir y pasar el código a otra persona, pero el fenómeno de hacer portadores se debe únicamente al poder de Roku, yo mismo no tengo idea de como hacer algo así, puedo otorgar codes pero jamás pasar mi código original a otro cuerpo, San tampoco puede hacer tal cosa y se que lo a intentando cientos de veces.

- ¿Entonces nosotros también moriremos?- pregunto Lelouch sorprendido, sabia que esa respuesta era muy importante para su futura esposa.

- Eventualmente, su tiempo de vida se terminara si bien es mucho más largo que el de los humanos pero claro que termina.

Ante tal afirmación CC sonrió feliz, tal vez una reacción extraña ante la noticia de la certeza de que morirás pero para ella era la mejor noticia del mundo. Lelouch le sonrío a su bruja y fue feliz por ella, el mismo se sentía más libre al quitarse el peso de la eternidad de encima. La pareja compartio una sonrisa de felicidad y Mizuiro no sabia si retirarse por que hacia mal tercio, pero antes de poder hacer nada su mano fue atrapada por la C.C

- Gracias por contarnos la historia... yo nunca he tenido a nadie a quien llamar padre ...así que gracias por preocuparte por mi... pero ni pienses que are cosas cursis o esperes demasiado de mi ¿he?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo entregarte mañana?

C.C solo asintió sonrojada y termino de sandwich en un abrazo entre Lelouch y Mizuiro.

- Aun así no pienso llamarte suegro.

**Notas:** hola! no he muerto :P y primero que nada una gran disculpa por la mega tardanza me ahorro los pretextos y les dejo los agradecimientos a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron review, gracias a ellas la historia sigue:

leknyn

Dragons119

yuric09

rynerkamijou27

TheDarkxD

Escape de la cena para dejarles este capi ya que no quería postergarlo más, este capi me fue muy difícil de escribir y espero no decepcionarlos, así que sin mas les deseo una Feliz Navidad y como siempre mil gracias a todos los que leen ;)

Ya viene la boda tan tan tan tan tan...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 14

**o.O.o La boda o.O.o**

**Notas:** antes que nada una DISCULPA por desaparecer tanto tiempo e infinito agradecimiento a los que aun siguen la historia. Son ya años desde que empece este proyecto y aun no he escrito la escena que me hizo comenzar a escribir esta historia ¿pueden creeerlo? En fin solo les digo que definitivamente este no es el final pero si es un capítulo muy especial que me costo muchísimo .Así que espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba muerto hasta que te conocí, viviendo una vida que vivía sin hacer nada.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ninguno de los presentes podía imaginarse que ese escenario de ensueño fue montado en unos cuantos días. Se había construido una capilla en el jardín de la pequeña mansión y era preciosa, un enorme vitral de formas geométricas y coloridas dominaba la vista pero la belleza del vitral no podía distraer a nadie de la pareja parada en el altar, que de hecho parecían ignorar todo a su alrededor, mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa arrogante y cómplice.

De echo en ese momento los novios se preguntaron por que perdieron tanto tiempo escogiendo flores, invitaciones, arreglos, platos, mesas, manteles, copas, luces, pasteles y hasta el color de la alfombra cuando lo único que querían era estar juntos y poder afirmar ante todo el mundo que siempre seria así, que ella le pertenecía a el y el a ella, ellos lo sabían pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabría. Aunque pensándolo mejor tanta preparación valió la pena, definitivamente valieron la pena todos lo problemas que pasaron para llegar a ese instante de sus vidas por que las flores, invitaciones, arreglos, platos, mesas, manteles, copas, luces, pasteles y hasta el color de la alfombra, todo era perfecto.

Todos sus amigos vestidos de gala y con radiantes sonrisas estaban ahí, las damas Nunally, Anya y Milly estaban especialmente felices con sus vestidos violetas mientras que Suzaku, Gino y Ribalz con sus trajes negros y corbatas verdes estaban más nerviosos que el novio mismo por sus respectivas citas. Cada pareja estaba ahí para un papel específico en la ceremonia y estaban muertos de nervios pues gracias a que todo se organizo muy rápido no habían tenido oportunidad de hacer un ensayo. La ceremonia seria una boda tradicional de la nobleza británica y para algunos de ellos era la primera vez que siquiera verían una.

o.O.o

Despertares

o.O.o

- Kallen-

Era un desastre definitivamente un desastre su cama y el suelo estaban llenos de ropa, toda su ropa, pero aun así no había nada adecuado ahí; hace siete días recibió la invitación y estando tan preocupada por la compañía no pensó en que iba a ponerse, no había encontrado nadie decente con quien ir y al final hasta Tamaki le dijo que ya había invitado a alguien más, eso era perfecto jodidamente perfecto, no tenia pareja y no tenía vestido. Definitivamente no abrían ni hadas ni ratas para ella, el príncipe ya se lo había quedado la bruja y su vida era un desastre, quería llorar y fingir que había algo muy importante por lo que no iría pero su mente no formulaba escusa alguna y aunque lo lograra seguramente nadie la creería y seria el hazme reír por ser una cobarde y faltar a esa boda.

Su ultimo recurso desesperado fue llamar a Milly pero no contesto, así que armándose de valor y a decir verdad más por orgullo que por inteligencia tomo su tarjeta de crédito y salio al centro comercial más cercano. Fue inútil, al ver los precios de los vestidos sabía que no podría pagar algo así, el más sencillo y decente de los vestidos que había visto tardaría más de un año en pagarlo e ir de masoquista a una boda no era suficiente razón para endeudarse de esa forma, de pronto se sintió molesta consigo misma por semejante drama por una razón tan absurda. De todos modos haber entrado en razón al ultimo momento no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que ir a esa boda y que no tenía vestido para hacer tal cosa, para colmo de males en ese instante las pantallas del centro comercial parpadearon con la imagen de la ya conocida foto de Lelouch y C.C comiendo pizza. Al parecer habían ganado el dichoso concurso.

La foto despertó todo tipo de comentarios entre la gente que la rodeaba y Kallen no pudo evitar escucharlos.

- Wow lo sabia, ellos son la pareja perfecta.

La pelirrosa suspiro y volvió a casa, tenia que ir a esa boda pero no quería ir a esa boda, ya estaba resignada asistir con un vestido común a la fiesta pero cuando llego a su departamento su madre la recibió desde su silla de ruedas con una caja y una gran sonrisa.

- Mira llego justo después de que te fueras.

Kallen abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso vestido rosa, cortesía de Mily, el rosa no era su color favorito pero tenía que aceptar que el vestido era precioso, tal vez no hubo ratas ni calabazas para ella pero eso era mejor que un final feliz, sonrió a su madre y corrió a probarse el vestido que le quedo perfecto, ya se encargaría de agradecerlo a Milly en la fiesta.

-Lelouch-

Era una mañana luminosa para ser invierno, el siempre se levantaba temprano pero hoy era una excepción anoche o más bien en la madrugada sus hermosos gemelos decidieron llorar a todo pulmón y eso explicaba que el estuviera en el suelo de la sala del piano en un improvisado futón y no en la cómoda cama de su habitación. Mientras que Yuki y Eiden estaban felizmente dormidos en sus suaves cunas que Jeremiah había llevado hasta ahí anoche.

Hermosa noche pre boda ¿no? Al menos tocar piano toda la noche para sus hijos era mejor que asistir a la loca despedida de soltero que le había organizado Ribalz, anoche casi agradece a sus llorosos hijos su llanto que lo libro de ese compromiso pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, le dolía la espalda y todo el cuerpo y no quería estar ahí cuando C.C despertara molesta y con unas enormes ojeras. Aunque tal vez el podía hacer algo para que la peliverde despertara de buen humor.

-C.C-

La calidez es la misma pero definitivamente la comodidad no lo es, siente el cálido lugar de Lelouch dejado a su lado hace poco y extraña sus brazos rodeándola, la luz hiere sus pupilas y ella casi gruñe molesta. Eso de los bebés no es para nada fácil esa semana con los niños y la organización de la boda su vida se volvió un completo caos de tela,cistalería, adornos, llanto, mamilas y Lelouch tocando el piano. De de hecho ahora estaba en el suelo de la sala del piano cansada y desecha, y no por una bonita noche románica como ella había planeado. Escucha la puerta ser abierta y se finge dormida, no quiere que el día empiece aun pero una respiración a su lado pronto se vuelve los labios de su futuro esposo jugando en su cuello y eso la despierta completamente.

- Lelouch aun no quiero despertar- se queja ella sin abrir los ojos.

- Hoy es el día, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun- le dice serio el pero sin dejar de besarla.

- Huyamos- propone ella abriendo sus ojos dorados y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Lelouch.

- Le daría un infarto a Milly- dice el correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- No importa- se burla ella mientras reclama los labios de Lelouch, ambos se enfrascan en un apasionado pero soñoliento beso que termina hasta que ambos necesitan aire.

- Que cruel y yo que te traje pizza- habla el mientras le muestra la charola que trae consigo.

- ¡Por eso te amo!- dice la peliverde animada lanzándose en un abrazo a Lelouch.

- Si, solo me amas por que te doy pizza, pero "shhh" bruja vas a despertar a los niños- la reprende el pero ella solo se ríe tomando un triangulo de pizza, ambos sabían que ahora que los pequeños estaban dormidos ni un elefante podría despertarlos.

De pronto C.C fijo su vista en el periódico que venía en la misma bandeja que su desayuno y sonríe a mas no poder, se levanta del lió mantas y salta como niña pequeña

-¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos!- celebro ella mientras Lelouch seguía comiendo pizza como si nada sentado en las mantas desacomodadas del futón.-¿Cuando llega el premio pregunto ella?- aun muy feliz.

- En tres días- contesto Lelouch con una sonrisa, después de todo las malditas fotos sirvieron de algo, ya quería ver las sonrisa de C.C cuando sus muñecos de colección llegaran.

o.O.o

Después de su improvisado desayuno los novios fueron invadidos por Milly, Sayoko,Mizuiro y Jeremiah que los arrastraron en direcciones contrarias para arreglar todo para la ceremonia. El día paso con increíble rapidez y antes de siquiera notarlo Lelouch estaba con su elegante frac negro encerrado en la habitación de los niños pues Milly le advirtió fervientemente que no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda. Después de un par de tic´s tac´s del reloj llego el momento tan esperado y Ribalz, Suzaku y Gino irrumpieron en la habitación para llevarlo a la capilla entre jaloneos y risas, por algún motivo en ese instante Lelouch se sintió muy joven.

Por su parte C.C ya estaba lista también, Milly acababa de terminar su sencillo maquillaje y la dejo sola, solo quedaba coger el ramo de cama y salir a la capilla en el patio. Pero al voltear su mano no encontró nada, el ramillete de flores blancas, listones y cristalería no estaba en la cama y ella entro en pánico ¿que haría? ¿correr por la casa con el vestido de novia? ¿tomar otras flores cualquiera y ya?¿flores? ¿en donde si era invierno? C.C puso un alto a su fatalistas pensamientos y miro toda la habitación en busca del ramillete que hace solo unos segundos estaba en la cama. Entonces lo vio, el ramo arrastrado por un gato blanco que salia por la ventana ella quiso atraparlo pero el animal fue más rápido y cuando Mizuiro entro por la puerta con una sonrisa para llevarla a la capilla C.C soltó la orden.

- Sigue a ese gato.

El peliazul confundido miro al animal correr por los tejados de la mansión y noto que se llevaba el ramo de novia, entonces con agilidad salto afuera a perseguirlo pero el gato era muy ágil y no lo alcanzaba, C.C impaciente asomada por la ventana lo animaba y noto como los chicos se dirigían a la capilla y no dudo en gritar para pedir su ayuda. Ya habían llegado hasta ahí por la boda perfecta y no dejaría a un gato arruinarla.

- Chicos el gato.

- ¿Gato?- se preguntaron todos al unisono mientras volteaban para ver que pasaba, el más rápido fue Suzaku que vio a Mizuiro perseguir al gato blanco.

- Lelouch tu no te atrevas a voltear- agrego rápidamente C.C y el aludido se quedo estático.

- ¿Pero por que?- se quejo el.

- Por que yo lo digo- contesto ella mientras trataba de ver hacia donde habían corrido todos tras el felino ladrón.

Entonces solo quedaron C.C y Lelouch, sin voltear, mientras los dos ex caballeros de asalto y los dos peliazules perseguían al gato por toda la mansión.

- ¿Qué pasa con...un gato?- pregunto por fin el.

- Se llevo mi ramo- se quejo infantilmente ella.

- Que nostalgia- dijo el y ella se quedo entre el enojo y la risa, era cierto eso era muy nostálgico.

De pronto Lelouch saco de sus ropas uno de sus complejos aparatos electrónicos y consulto en el las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión para ayudar también con la búsqueda del felino, cuando encontró al gato en uno de los jardines aun jalando el ramo llamo a sus "caballeros".

- Gino, 10 metros a las tres esta el objetivo, pero no trates de atraparlo solo asustalo para llevarlo hasta Mizuiro.

- Entendido- contesto el rubio.

- ¡Suzaku! quédate en tu posición y espera.

- Ok.

- ¡Ribalz! corre hasta llegar al jardín norte para apoyarlos

- Hai.

- Mizuiro ya sabes que hacer.

Todos cumplieron las ordenes del novio, el gato quedo atrapado y agilmente Mizuiro pudo atraparlo. Al ser atrapado el gatito lucho por quedarse con el ramo que para el felino era un hermoso y brillante juguete pero Mizuiro al final pudo quitárselo, aunque con varios rasguños y quejas de por medio. En cuanto el felino fue atrapado Lelouch dejo de ver las cámaras.

- Ya puedes ir, no veré lo prometo.

- Eres increíble- dijo ella feliz mientras corría ya al jardín norte-...y engreído- no pudo evitar decir la peliverde en voz baja pero aun así Lelouch la escucho y esbozo una sincera sonrisa.

Cuando C.C llego al jardín el gato blanco aun atacaba a Mizuiro por el ramo pero ella le quito al codiciado ramo un listón y unas cuentas para dárselas al felino que quedo feliz, C.C incluso se agacho a jugar con el animal un momento ante la mirada atónita de todos y sin que le importara arrastrar el fino vestido que se confundía con la inmaculada nieve.

- Lo he decidido ya tenemos gato- hablo ella.

- Pero si ya tenemos gato, Arthur se va a pelear con el- se quejo Suzaku.

- Claro que no se van a pelear, por que ella es hembra y se llama Ginebra- dijo C.C divertida.

- Apuesto a que los gatos se matan- dijo en voz baja Ribalz a Gino y el rubio asintió confundido por la inverosímil situación.

- Pues yo apuesto a que pronto tendremos gatitos- dijo la novia con una gran sonrisa y se encamino a la capilla.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado todos corrieron a sus posiciones para la ceremonia. Lelouch entro a la capilla que ya estaba llena de los invitados que eran más de los que creyó, el mismo había escrito las invitaciones pero no creía que todos estuviesen ahí, la mayoría eran ex-caballeros negros y el no creyó que toda esa gente que alguna vez lo quiso muerto hoy celebrara su boda. El pelinegro se apresuro a su lugar en el altar con suma elegancia y sus padrinos se colocaron tras el. Jeremiah oficiaría la boda y a su señal las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par para dejar entrar a C.C acompañada de Mizuiro y ligeros copos de nieve de la nevada que había comenzado a caer por obra del destino en ese instante.

La peliverde estaba hermosa con su cabello suelto y maquillaje natural y ligero, su vestido blanco tenía mangas sueltas hasta los codos pero un generoso escote de corazón y los hombros descubiertos, era entallado hasta las caderas donde se volvía suelto en varios rizos de tela que llegaban solo a sus rodillas por enfrente y hasta el suelo por detrás, la tela estaba salpicada de cristales brillantes y la nieve misma que acaba de caerle mientras el velo era sencillo y transparente, no llevaba joyería alguna solo el anillo que le dio Lelouch y nunca se quitaba. Cuando por fin llego frente al altar Mizuiro se aparto y Lelouch levanto su velo, se miraron por eternos segundos con sus sonrisas cómplices y la ceremonia comenzó.

- Estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión eterna de Lelouch y...- Jeremiah no supo como continuar, eso era lo malo de no ensayar la ceremonia.

- C.C- dijo ella segura.

- ¿No crees que es buen momento para usar tu verdadero nombre?- propuso Orange-kun.

- No el sabe mi nombre y eso eso es todo lo que necesito- continuo firme ella.

- ¿Esta de acuerdo Lelouch-sama?- pregunto Jeremiah.

- Claro, no compartiré su nombre con nadie- contesto el novio orgulloso.

Ante la rara platica a la mayoría de los invitados les salio una gotita en la cabeza, mientras otros como Lyod solo reían por la peculiaridad de la pareja.

- Bien estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión de Lelouch y C.C que han decidido...- el discurso de Jeremia era claro y seguramente conmovedor pero C.C no presto mucha atención perdida como estaba en los ojos violetas de Lelouch. Y solo volvió a la realidad cuando Suzaku, con Nunally a su lado, le puso una espada en las manos y por el peso estaba segura era una muy real. Lelouch tomo seguro la punta de la espada y la llevo a su pecho justo sobre su corazón y casualmente la marca del geass.

- A esta mujer confió mi vida- hablo solemne el, y ella dejo de apuntarle con la espada para entregársela, Lelouch la tomo y se la coloco en la funda que llevaba en la cintura, entonces Anya y Gino se acercaron con una charola que tenía encima una botella de vino y dos copas que Lelouch lleno hasta la mitad para darle una C.C y quedarse con la otra.

- Yo recibiré todo lo que el me de- dijo C.C mientras recibía la copa- por que todo lo suyo me pertenece, como todo lo mio es suyo- siguió ella mientas los dos entrelazaban sus brazos y bebían las copas que les ofrecía el otro.

Al terminarse el vino las copas volvieron a la charola y entonces se acercaron Milly y Ribalz con un cojín vació, Ribalz se encogió de hombros divertido y Milly dijo.

- Tu culpa, ustedes ya tienen los anillos.

- Cierto- dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de C.C entre las suyas la levanto hasta sus labios y beso el fino anillo de oro blanco que ya le había dado antes.- Yo ya he prometido amarte y hacerte sonreír siempre. Ahora todos saben que eres mía.

Ante esas palabras C.C no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero también tomo la mano de Lelouch y la llevo a su rostro para besar el anillo que el también llevaba puesto.- Yo ya he prometido amarte y hacerte sonreír siempre. Ahora todos saben que eres mío- dijo ella también y sus labios formaron una sonrisa misteriosa como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor.

Los novios no pudieron evitar la inercia de un beso y Jeremiah apresurado levanto los brazos anunciando.

- La unión esta hecha y es irrompible.

Los presentes aplaudieron animosos y los novios se separaron hasta que Mizuiro le dio un codazo en las costillas a Lelouch, entonces la pareja volteo hacia los presentes y les dedico una reverencia y una sonrisa.

Pétalos de flores cayeron de todas direcciones cuando los novios cruzaron la capilla y los pétalos se mezclaron con nieve cuando salieron de ella, en todo momento estuvieron rodeados de sus conocidos que los felicitaban y cuando llegaron al umbral de la casa para dirigirse al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete alguien lanzo la bonita sugerencia de que Lelouch tenía que cargar a C.C, aunque al principio el ex-príncipe se negó al final cargo con muchas dificultades a la peliverde y entraron riendo al salón de fiestas.

La comida fue amenizada con música clásica y era de verdad muy animada, por todo el lugar pasaban cosas que Lelouch podría catalogar como milagros, verdaderos milagros, Ogui y Virreta con un evidente embrazo estaban en una mesa, Tamaki estaba ahí en una cita con una de las tres chicas que siempre pilotaban el Ikagura- la de cabello castaño y lentes-, Tian Zi le daba de comer en la boca a un sonrojado Xhingke y Lyod, Nina y Lackshata habían salido de sus laboratorios para estar ahí.

Más tarde los novios partieron el pastel juntos mientras cada uno cargaba uno de sus adorables hijos y cuando llego el momento de lanzar el ramo las mujeres demostraron destreza y habilidad que el mismo Suzaku hubiera envidiado sin embargo el ramo termino en las sorprendidas manos de Nagisa que ni siquiera a la pelea se había metido. Lelouch se negaba a lanzar la liga pero al final lo hizo con tan poca fuerza que le cayo en la cara al hombre mas cercano, Gino.

La celebración se extendió hasta la llegada de la noche cuando a Lelouch y C.C les toco abrir la pista de baile, nerviosos como dos adolescentes esperaron en el centro de la pista a que comenzara la música. Entonces la notas dulces de _Continued history_ llenaron el ambiente y con ellas sus nervios se desvanecieron y comenzaron a bailar felices.

_God bless our King towards a bright day_

_Let us wish in your triumph_

_In this darkest night, in this moment's time_

_Can you still be in sheer disarray?_

_To the minute away, to the moment tonight_

_Can you share it to me and claim your/my world._

_Nananananananana_

_To your day in my new era_

_Nananananananana..._

Cuando llego el momento del baile varios de los invitados ya estaban más que felices y se comportaban de formas poco habituales en ellos, el honorable Todo coqueteaba con Nagisa, Nina bailaba sobre una mesa y Kallen estaba con un halo de oscuridad en un rincón pero cuando Gino invito a bailar a la pelirrosa ella se negó llamándolo "maldito lolicon" y Xingke se acerco al rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo.

- Yo te entiendo amigo.

La fiesta siguió hasta que solo quedaban empalagosas parejas bailando en la pista y alegres, o tristes, borrachines en las mesas. En algún momento en que C.C había bailado con Mizuiro, Ribalz ataco a Lelouch con sus agradecimientos por que gracias a sus consejos Milly por fin había aceptado salir con el y Kallen bailo con Lelouch deseándole que fuera muy feliz. Suzaku se esforzó por llevar a Nunally a la pista de baile con todo y silla de ruedas e incluso Lelouch juraría que vio a Arthur y al nuevo gato blanco ladrón merodear por el salón de fiestas.

Ese fue un día muy largo pero valió la pena y Lelouch esperaba la noche de bodas lo valiera aun más.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora que nos hemos tocado, yo cambie tu mundo y tu cambiaste el mio, y esa es la prueba de que mi existencia no fue inútil.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>pues nada aquí disculpandome de nuevo si es que alguien aun le interesa esta historia, no tengo perdón lo se, pero es que no terminaba de inspirarme, tuve que ver de nuevo los últimos capítulos de Code geass y ahora estoy muy inspirada :) así que sinceramente espero les guste.

Mil gracias a todos los que me leen y agradecimientos especiales y respuestas a los que me dejan su review, los amo.

leknyn: desde navidad y yo apenas pareciendo. Felicitaciones retrasadisimas, y por lo de la duración del código no sufran por que según yo todos los códigos tiene el mismo tiempo de vida sin importar a cuantas personas hayan pertenecido, así que el código de Lelouch y C.C se terminarían al mismo tiempo, ¿cuando? quien sabe eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

riruka: por fin aquí la boba, espero te guste y con respecto al final de este fic yo creo sera en unos tres capítulos mas o menos, aunque de echo todo puede pasar según sus comentarios.

TheDarkxD: en serio que bien que te gusten los nombres yo siempre me esfuerzo en que los nombres tengan un buen significado :)

Nanashi The Lord of the Sky: gracias por el review todos tenemos problemas con el internet pero ¿que haríamos sin el?, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y valgan la pena mis legendarios retrasos. Gomen :(

Princces-Zelda: que bien que te guste la historia ojala todavía la recuerdes y leas este capi.

Kiara: este es uno de los reviews más recientes que me llego a si que gracias a ti me acorde de echarle ganas a este capitulo, gracias, yo tampoco tengo mucho aprecio por Kallen y creo que se nota, suelo tomarla para crear momentos graciosos pero si me paso con la pobre avíseme.

A todos gracias y nos leemos ¿Dudas, criticas o comentarios? ahí esta el botón de Review ;)


End file.
